Le Seigneur des AnneauxHarry Potter: mixture
by Mystina
Summary: Parodie du Seigneur des Anneaux avec les persos d'HP. Le chapitre 3 est arrivé, bien qu'à cause de la génialissitude du site il soit en 4 bouts.
1. La Communauté de l'Anneau, PARTIE I

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Harry Potter: la mixture **

**La Communauté de l'Anneau **

**PARTIE I **

Bon, je vois la même question parcourir vos lèvres à tous. (oui, en effet, même si je ne vous vois pas) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire??? L'histoire du SDA en plus débile avec les persos d'HP. vous allez comprendre, vous en faites pas. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vanillah1, qui a écrit une autre parodie (toutes les parodies du SDA en français de ce site sont excellentes... La mienne y fera-t-elle exception?) et qui l'a arrêtée. Mais des trucs pareils, j me suis dit que je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. Bon, lisez, vous verrez ce que c'est... Au passage, le tout début n'est pas trop super, faut avancer pour se marrer... Et le seul mystère de cette fic pour qui a vu ou lu le SDA reste qui sera quel personnage. Déjà, on a l'évidence: Frodon Sacquet est Harry Potter, et le livre favori de Harry Potter est bien entendu Frodon Sacquet à l'École des Sorciers. Bref, bref, je vous laisse lireuh.

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Tolkien et la plupart du déroulement à Peter Jackson et à toute sa bonne équipe. Tous les persos (à part l'elfe dénudée) appartiennent à JKR. Ceci n'est pas fait pour gagner du fric, donnez-moi du fric si ça vous chante mais pas à cause de cette fic.

Bon, et rating: jurons en abondance, allusion à des choses pas très catholiques

**Bonne lecture! (j'espère)**

"Le monde est en train de changer...Je le vois...euh... partout, suffit d'être attentive." 

Il y a longtemps, en la Terre du Milieu, des anneaux furent forgés. 

3 furent donnés aux elfes, êtres de beauté suprême, ect, comme peuvent en témoigner toutes celles qui ont croisé le regard de Legolas. (enfin, de son équivalent...vais pas le dire maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez?)

7 furent donnés aux nains, rois de la Terre et de l'alcool 

Et 9, 9 anneaux furent donnés aux hommes, qui cèdent facilement à la tentation blablabla. 

Et ainsi le pouvoir fut partagé. 

Mais Voldemort se forgea un anneau Unique, très puissant, dans lequel il mit tout ce qui restait de feu son cÏur. Ainsi, il reigna sur La Terre du Milieu! 

Alors, il y eut l'ultime alliance des hommes et des elfes, qui combattirent contre le terrible Voldemort et ses hordes de Serpentards. 

Voldemort arriva et fit voler tout ce qui n'était pas "Serpentard"

Alors que tout espoir était perdu, et que le noble Armando Dippet s'effondra, Godric Gryffondor, son valereux fils prit sa célèbre épée et coupa le doigt de Voldemort qui avait l'anneau. Pour une raison mystérieuse, ce dernier se dématérialisa (Voldemort, pas l'anneau), alors qu'on est peu habitué à voir des gens se dématérialiser quand on leur coupe le doigt, ne laissant que son doigt, qui fumait autant que feu son possesseur (c'est à dire beaucoup). 

Gryffondor fut émerveillé par l'anneau, ce magnifique anneau si beau, si sexy, si...(si il se le mettait sur le biiip? MAIS NAN!_) 

Donc il se le suspendit à une chaîne, l'exhibant fièrement l'anneau unique pur or sur son torse. Mais bon. Les voleurs, tout ça... Vous savez, à cette époque on crevait la dalle. Et voir Godric en très bonne santé, juste gras comme il faut, ça leur a donné faim. Du coup, les voleurs l'attaquèrent, et le brave Gryffondor perdit l'anneau qui tomba dans le fleuve, et Godric partit à sa rescousse, mais une flèche lui transperça le dos. 

"Merde, pour une fois qu'on avait à bouffer!_" grognèrent les voleurs en voyant Gryffondor emporté par le courant. 

Il fut alors découvert par Kreattur et Dobby, deux paisibles hobbits, les oreilles fraîchies par le vent, les poils des pieds remplis de poux. Ce fut Dobby qui l'attrappa, tandis que Kreattur regardait d'un regard gourmand un beau ver de terre frétillant (miam miam! :D). 

"Regarde c'que j'ai trouvé!O_O" dit Dobby en montrant le bel anneau étincellant de beauté à son frère. 

"P'tain qu'il est beau! File-le moi!^^" 

"Nan c'est moi qui l'ai trouvéeuh!_" 

"File-le moi! L'est très beau je le veux!___" 

"Naaaaan!!!_____" 

Et là, il y eut bagarre. Bagarre que Kreattur gagna en étranglant Dobby. (ben ouais, que voulez-vous, il lui avait marché sur la gorge alors...) Et là il eut l'anneau et s'exila. Il le garda des millllllllliieeeeeers et des milllllllllieeeeeeeeeeeers d'agnnnnééées!!!!!! Il se pourrit au fur et à mesure. Il en oublia son nom et se mit à se nommer lui-même "Queudver! Queudver!" à force de tousser comme ça. Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait pendant ce temps??? Il tripotait son anneau, le con!

C'est pourquoi il est très compréhensible que l'anneau en eut au bout d'un moment marre d'être caressé par Queudver avec son haleine pourrie et ses passes-temps particulièrement variés. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner avec Voldemort! Lui il savait s'en servir! Fabuleusement bien! (hu hu) 

C'est pourquoi, un jour, il fit exprès de tomber. Queudver se mit à chialer: "Perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Mon préccieux est perduuuuu!" Et là, devinez qui le retrouva? James Potter, de Pré-Au-Lard. Un hobbit, lui aussi. Après un stupide jeu de devinettes avec Queudver, il récupéra l'anneau, trinquille. 

L'anneau resta des tas d'année en possession de James. Et le jour où commence réellement notre histoire, ce dernier fêtait ses 111 ans. 

Enfin, pendant que se faisaient les préparatifs, il écrivait son bouquin: 

"Grmmmbleubleu. Les hobbits sont un peuple joyeux, ect..."DING DONG! "Harry, va ouvrir! et grmmmllllmmmllll JE CROIS QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE MAUVAISE CHOSE DE FÊTER UNE VIE SIIIMPLE! et blablablabla." DING DONG! "Harry!!!!! Va ouvrir la porteuh! HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!Grouille-toi le môme! " 

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en train de fumer de l'herbe (tous les hobbits ADORENT fumer de l'herbe) à côté d'un doux chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Soudain, il entendit une voix de vieux chanter ces vers:

"Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard 

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, 

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve 

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, 

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine 

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine 

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne 

Qui mijote dans nos crânes 

Oblige-nous à étudier 

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié 

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse 

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce." 

Alors Harry se redressa et aperçut un vieux dans une charrette. 

"Dumbledore?:D"(à la ben) 

"...Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve... 

"DUMBLEDORE?:D" 

"...Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine..." 

"DUMBLEDORE?????:D" 

"...Qui mijote dans nos crânes..." 

"DUMBLEDOOOOOREEEEUUUUHHHH?????______" 

"...Oblige-nous à étudier..." 

Il fallait s'y attendre, il commençait à mal entendre. Harry poussa un gros soupir. 

Dumbledore eut alors un grand sursaut et se tourna immédiatement vers Harry. (pas trop tôt!'- -) 

"DUMBLEDOOOOOOOREEEUUHHH!!!!!! " s'écria Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Il renversa le pauvre vieillard de sa calèche. Mais ils se relevèrent sans trop de mal. 

"Ha ha ha! Comment vas-tu mon garçon?" demanda Dumbledore en se marrant comme un con. 

"Bien! Je suis tellement que vous soyez revenu, Dumbledore! On va fêter l'anniversaire de James! Mais il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps..." 

Dumbledore tourna la tête. 

"Il arrête pas de trifouiller des cartes et tout... Il croit que j'ai rien remarqué! J'ai l'air si con que ça?" 

"C'est cela, oui..." marmonna Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, James cherchait actimevent quelque chose (Harry?). 

"OÙ EST-IL PASSÉ???"*musique excitée*"AHHHH! AHHH!!!!O_O" Il toucha un truc dans sa poche. L'anneau. Il lui fit un tendre baiser. (pauvre anneau...) Et il le serra dans sa main pendant encore 3/4 d'heure. 

Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, continua à fumer son herbe. 

"Vous voulez rien me dire, hein?'- -" bouda Harry. 

"Aaaahhhh, que j'aime Pré-au-Lard, avec ses ruisseaux, ses prairies verdoyantes!" Dumbledore s'extasia sur la beauté de Pré-Au-Lard pendant encore un bon moment. Et Harry n'était pas le seul à être content! Des gosses crièrent: "Les feux d'artifices, Dumbledore!:D", et donc Dumbledore en envoya, sans voir qu'il venait de mutiler les pauvres gamin. Et ça fit rire Flitwick, l'ancien, ce qui ne plut pas à sa femme qui le regarda d'un air furieux. 

"Bon, je m'en vais", dit au bout d'un moment Harry qui en avait ras le bol de rester avec ce vieux. 

Et Dumbledore arriva enfin devant le Terrier, la demeure des Potter.

Dumbledore le Gris frappa avec sa canne. Toc toc toc. 

"Il n'y a personne dans cette maison! Je suis pas là! J'ouvre ni aux amis ni à personne!" 

Dumbledore pensa que l'âge avait fait perdre une bonne partie du résidu de cerveau qu'avait James. 

"et que dites-vous des très vieux amis? " demanda-t-il. 

James ouvrit la porte en trombe. 

"Dumbledore!? " 

"Non c'est Mc Go. " 

"C'est vrai???? " 

"Mais nan, c'est moi Dumby. James! 111 ans vieille peau! Ça alors, vous n'avez pas pris une ride, c'est dingue!!!" s'exclama Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant le minuscule James Potter. 

"Entrez, entrez!" s'exclama-t-il en courant à toute vitesse. "Vous voulez du jus de citrouille? Si vous préférez j'ai du Whisky pur feu! Le plus fort de Pré-Au-Lard, il est presque aussi vieux que moi! Hé hé!" 

Pendant que James continuait son baratin, Dumbledore était en train de se cogner contre les murs. Entre deux cognages de plafond, il aperçut des cartes et puis James demanda soudain d'un ton mystérieusement moins con que juste avant: 

"Vous voulez des chocogrenouilles?" 

"Non, non, du jus de citrouille, ce sera tout..." dit sagement Dumbledore en cachant les belles cartes qu'il regardait derrière son dos.

"Ok." dit James que l'apparition soudaine de Dumbledore avait fait sauter au plafond. 

"Harry se doute de quelque chose... Il est quand même moins con qu'il en a l'air..." expliqua Dumbledore. 

"Ah, ouais..." répondit distraitement James. 

"Il vous aime beaucoup..." 

"JAMES!!!!!!" 

"Je ne suis pas là! " chuchotta James Potter appeuré. "C'est les Dursley! Ils ne me pardonnent pas de vivre plus longtemps! Ils vont hériter de mon argenterie seulement!*" 

"Je suis fatigué, Dumbledore", poursuivit-il d'un air accablé. Je vieillis, même on dirait trop pas..." 

('oh, si', pensa Dumbledore. 'son cerveau régresse à une vitesse alarmante.') 

"Je me sens comme une belle tartine séchée trop longtemps au soleil... Une tartine de beurre... Trop longtemps au soleil... Ah là là, quel gaspillage..."murmura James en tripotant son anneau dans sa poche que Dumbledore regarda avec insistance. 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, James s'était un peu réconforté en fumant de l'herbe avec don vieil ami Dumbledore. Ils commencèrent à faire des formes avec la fumée. James Potter fit d'abord une sorte de long tuyau et Dumbledore fit le missile qui passa dedans. 

"Je sens que ce soir on va s'amuser...shooooouss!" murmura vaguement James. 

*Je sais pas comment j'ai pu me souvenir d'un détail si stupide de ce livre

Quand la fête commença, une musique inoubliable retentit."Pan pan patan! Patan palalala! Pan pan patan! Patan palalala!" 

Et tout le peuple hobbit de la Comté dansait connement. Et particulièrement Harry qui commença à faire le mariole sur la table. 

Pendant ce temps, Ron Weasley, le jardinier des Potter, regardait en coin la belle Rosmerta qui dansait à quelques mètres de là. 

Bien sûr, Harry, qui avait combiné deux facteurs déconseillés pour la santé (fumé 10 pets et bu 15 bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu), ne trouva rien de mieux que de le pousser en sa direction. Par chance elle ne lui foutut pas de claque. 

Pendant ce temps, James était en train de raconter aux mêmes petit s que tout à l'heure l'histoire de trolls: 

"Ils étaient en train de se demander si ils allaient me faire cuire à la broche ou à la vapeur.Et alors le soleil s'est levé et pouf! Ça a fait des Chocapics!" 

Dumbledore était en train de faire des feux d'artifices, ce qui amusaient d'autres petit s. 

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Georges, les cousins de Harry, complotaient...

Ils entrèrent dans la tente... Mais pas n'importe quelle tente... Celle des feux d'artifice! Ils voulaient faire péter la plus grosse. Donc ils se faufilèrent discrètement. 

"Prends la plus grosse!" reccommanda Georges. 

Fred sortit la plus petite du lot. 

"Mais non, la plus grosse! " 

"Voilààà! " 

"Vite! Faisons-la péter! J'allume la mèche! " 

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient toujours sous la tente, comme des cons, à attendre que ça pète: 

"Tiens-là! " dit Georges en la faisant passer à Fred. 

"C'était ton idée! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! " hurla Fred comme une fillette tandis que la fusée décollait. 

Un Magyar à Pointes véritable mais d'étincelles se dressa dans le ciel. sur le moment tout le monde était content mais après quand il commença à se jeter vers eux, ils se mirent à gueuler comme des cons en se jetant par terre. Sauf James que Harry accompagnait. "Les dragons ça existe pus!" maugréa-t-il. 

La fusée-dragon s'éloigna alors au loin et péta. (explosa, pardon. ) 

Et là, surprise du siècle, tous les crétins qui couinaient de peur y a encore 10 secondes applaudirent. 

"Faisant sauter une autre!" proposa Georges avec malice dans la voix. 

Mais Dumbledore avait repéré les intrus!!! 

"Georges Brandebouc. Et Frederick Touque.J'aurez dû m'en doûter, crétins..." 

Et nos deux farceurs favoris (c'est cela, oui... ) firent la plonge toute la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde (et Harry plus fort que les autres) se mit à crier: "Un discours! Un discours, Mr James! " 

Fred et Georges voulaient vraiment l'entendre, ce discours. Mais ils pouvaient pas voir à cause de Dumbledore qui les surveillait. Et il disait, pour les faire râler "Passionnant ce discours! ", même si il était pas encore commencé. Mais nos deux petit s farceurs préférés (hem hem ) devinèrent que c'était faux, pour une raison mystéieuse, et pour une raison encore plus mystérieuse, ils devinèrent quand le discours commença réellement et ils parvinrent à le regarder en douce: 

"Mes chers Hobbits de Pré-Au-Lard! I love you tous! J'aime la moitié d'entre vous à moitié moins que vous le méritez et l'autre moitié à moitié plus que vous le mértez pas.", s'exclama James. 

Tous les hobbits se regardèrent. Il apparaîssait clairement que James Potter devenait sénile. 

"J"ai des choses à régler", dit-il en trafiquant son anneau derrière son dos. Harry souriait bêtement. Il était persuadé que son oncle allait sortir un paquet de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue de son dos. "Et alors... Je m'en vais", pousuivit James. 

Et pouf! Ça a fait des Choca...Euh, non c'est pas ça. Et pouf! Il disparut. Il avait enfilé son anneau. Harry fut à la fois déçu du fait qu'il n'allait pas avoir de bonbons supplémentaires et quand même surpris de la brusque disparition de James. (et non, il n'est pas si con qu'il en a l'air) 

Pendant ce temps, James se baladait connement, tout content d'être invisible. Il se cassa la gueule sur portillon qui menait au Terrier, puis il se prit la porte. sa vue était un peu brouillée avec l'anneau. Il ouvrit la porte, et il enleva l'anneau, pour jouer avec en chantant bêtement. Il courut tout aussi bêtement à travers la maison puis Dumbledore arriva en disant: 

"Je suppose que vous vous estimez particulièrement intelligent pour ce que vous avez fait." 

"Ben oui! Y a pas de mal!"

"Les anneaux de pouvoirs sont très rares et aucun d'eux ne doit être utilisé à la légère", récita Dumbledore. 

"Roh. Mais..." 

"Vous allez le laisser à Frodon, de toute façon, non? Où vous l'avez mis?" 

"Dans l'enveloppe, sur la cheminée, à côté de la poubelle." 

"C'est malin ça, si il tombait dans la cheminée ou la poubelle hein? " 

"Non... Yé dans ma poche... " 

James regardait avec frénésie l'anneau qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. "Après tout, pourquoi je l'emporterais pas?" 

"Parce que! " 

"Il est à moieuh! Je l'ai trouvé, et c'est le mien! Nananèreuh! " 

"_... " 

"Moooon précccccccieux... " 

"Mon précccieux? Vous savez qui a prononcé ça avant vous???? " 

"Mais oui, je m'en fous! Vous le voulez pour vous tout seul hein? Bel vous l'aurez pas C'EST MON ANNEAU À MWA TOUT SEUL!!!!! " 

"Vous énervez pas... " 

"JE M'ÉNERVE PARCE QUE VOUS ME SAOULEZ DUCON! " 

Soudain, Dumbledore parut prendre plein de pouvoir, comme une voiture qui vient de faire le plein. 

"JAMES POTTER!!!! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MAGICIEN DE PACOTILLE!!!! JE N'ESSAIE PAS DE VOUS VOLER!!! J'essaie de vous aider ", finit Gandalf en se dégonflant. 

James se mit à chouiner. "Maieuh... Bon, d'accord, il FAUT que Harry hérite de cet anneau... " 

Dumbledore était tout émotionné par tant de remords. 

"Bon, il se fait tard, faut que j'me casse! J'vais à Fondcombe, il me tarde d'avoir des belles elfes pour moi tout seul! Allez! Tchô Dumbledore!", dit James en prenant son baluchon et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. 

"James... Vous avez toujours l'anneau... " 

"Maieuh!! S'y vous plaîîît! " 

"Non, non! Pas question! " 

"Bon... " 

Faut dire que James était très triste de s'en séparer. Il avait peur qu'un crocodile le croque sans lui. Et puis il était à lui! Néanmoins (tout de suite avec le néanmoins ça fait sérieux ), il le mit sur sa paume qu'il fit pivoter. L'anneau tomba avec un bruit sourd. 

"C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT UN TEL BOUCAN??? IL A FAILLI CREVER LE PLANCHER! " s'exclama Dumbledore. 

James sortit. Il dit deux ou trois conneries inintéressantes sur son livre, puis dit à Dumbledore: 

"Au revoir." 

Et il se cassa en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard. "Enfin débarrassé de ce con ", pensâmes Dumbledore et moi.

Dumbledore resta devant le feu en le regardant et à marmonner:"Mon précieux... Les énigmes dans le noir...Mon pécieux... " 

C'est alors que Harry arriva. "Dumbledore? James est parti n'est-ce pas?" 

Dumbledore continuait à marmonner en fumant son herbe: "Mon précieux, mon précieux... " 

"Dumbledore? ", demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale du vieil homme. 

"Pourquoi t'as pas pris l'anneau? " 

"Quel anneau? " 

"Mais y a pas 36 anneaux! " 

"Ben y en a 17. J'ai fait tomber ma collection que j'ai eu dans les Chocapics... " 

Ils passèrent 3/4 d'heure à trouver le bon anneau. Et là Dumbledore put esquisser son sourire et dire: 

"L'anneau de Bilbon. Il vous l'a légué. En fait il vous a legué tous ses biens. Le Terrier est à vous! " 

"Chouette alors! " 

"Mais faites attention! Mettez-le en sûreté!!! " 

"J'y veillerais! " 

Et ainsi, Dumbledore se précipita à Poudlard, la Cité Blanche, pour regarder les manuscrits de Gryffondor, pour savoir si c'était bien l'Anneau Unique. 

Quand il fut arrivé, le concierge lui désigna une pièce qui contenait tout le matériel nécesaire: 

"Il est venu à moi, l'anneau de pouvoir... Oui bon, on a compris, pourquoiil le marque 500 fois? Les inscription dessus sont en train de s'effacer... C'est un secret que seul le feu pourra révéler! " 

Alors, Dumbledore décida de revenir au Terrier. 

"On est pété, on est très cons! Et une bonne bière va nous rendre encore plus pétés!" 

C'étaient Fred et Georges qui étaient censés chanter. 

Tout le reste des Hobbits se marraient comme des cons. 

"Y a des tas de trucs dans les montagnes..." gromella Flitwick. "Des serpentards, des gobelins... Mais faut pas se mêler de tout ça... Sinon, on va devenir toqués comme ce pauvre James! Regardez Harry! Il est toqué, lui!" 

"Et fier de l'être! ", s'exclama Harry en servant des bières à tout le monde. Lui-même avait dû en boire une quarantaine au cours de la soirée. "Santé l'ancien! " 

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Georges s'étaient mutuellement assomés en brandissant des bières à tout vent. 

"Au revoir les garçons!" dit Rosmerta en voyant partir Harry et Ron, quelque temps plus tard. "Au revoir ", bredouilla Ron. 

"Hé, Ron, Rosmerta sait très bien qui est abruti et qui ne l'est pas, t'en fais pas... ", le consola Harry. 

"Alors j'ai aucune chance, hein? " 

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne lui dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent (et il dit: "au revoir, Ron..." en rejoignant le terrier)

"EST-IL CACHÉ???? EST-IL EN SÛRETÉ???" hurla Dumbledore lorsque Harry entra.

Ce dernier, avouons-le, frôla la crise cardiaque: 

"Au s'cours un monstre poilu!!!! ah c'est vous Dumbledore! " 

"Bon, il est caché et en sûreté, oui ou merde? " 

Harry murmura un vague "oui,oui " et attrappa l'enveloppe qui contenait l'anneau, posé sur la table bien en évidence, l'anneau qui n'était donc ni caché ni en sûreté. Dumbledore le balança dans le feu. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!PROFESSEUR, C'EST MOI QUE VOUS AVEZ BALANCÉ DANS LE FEU!!! " hurla Harry, en proie de terribles souffrances. 

"Merde! " Dumbledore sortit Harry du feu à la hâte et balança, cette fois-ci, l'enveloppe. 

"Mais ça va pas la tête! Mon bel anneau tout neuf que c'est mon tonton qui l'a trouvé! " 

Dumbledore ne l'écouta pas. Il sortit l'anneau du feu avec des pincettes, puis dit à Harry: 

"Prenez-le, il est pas chaud." 

"Si moi j'y suis allé dans le feu et c'était très chaud d'abord. " 

Sans l'écouter, Dumbledore mit l'anneau dans les mains de Harry qui les avait mis comme si il demandait le corps du Christ au curé. 

"Bah ça alors, Dumbledore, vous allez pas me croire il est pas chaud! " 

"Ouais ouais... Que voyez-vous d'écrit? " 

"Rien... À part 'Made in Azkaban'..." 

Dumbledore eut l'air un rien rassuré et continua à fumer son herbe. 

"Attendez! Y a des trucs... C'est de l'elfique! " 

"Mais non, crétin, c'est du langage maléfique! Ça veut dire: "Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un 

anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier"" 

"Roh, qu'c'est poétique! " 

"J'avais tort ", pensa Dumbledore. "Il est vraiment aussi con qu'il en a l'air... " 

Dumbledore se demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer tout un tas de chose à ce garçon qui de toute évidence avait hérité du cerveau de son oncle, mais il se lança quand même: 

"Cet anneau est l'anneau unique, créé par Voldemort, le Seigneur ténébreux." 

"Ah parce qu'il a les cheveux noirs!" 

"Bon, le seigneur des Ténèbres si tu préfères! Il l'a forgé et il lui a donné du pouvoir. Et maintenant il veut le récupérer." 

"Mais il a été détruit! Voldemort a été détruit! " 

"Son corps a été détruit, mais son espri persiste. Son oeil, pour être précis. son Ïil...euh, je sais pas lequel. Mais en des milliers de fois plus gros. Et maintenant il est en feu." 

Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres. 

"Et brrvllr... Mbvrrrllrais décrochffez-fous de mbbvvrlles lvvrèvrrres! " 

Harry se décrocha des lèvres de Dumbledore, puis il continua d'écouter. 

"Après, c'est Gryffondor, puis Queudver qui l'a eu." 

"Et James l'a trouvé??? " 

"De toute évidence. Et son maître veut le retrouver. L'anneau est attiré par lui." 

"Ah, ils ont des atomes crochus!" 

" ..." 

Silence, puis Dumbledore eut enfin le courage de continuer: 

"Ses esprits servants vont aller le chercher..." 

~*Pendant ce temps*~ 

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées, à cheval, arrivèrent devant chez les Durley qui sortirent en entendant ce raffut. 

"Pré-Au-Lard... Potter...", murmura glacialement l'esprit servant de l'anneau. 

"Y a plus de Potter ici... sont tous partis..." 

Le froid que répendait l'esprit servant de l'anneau (ben ouais tant qu'on les a pas présentés on peut pas leur donner leur vrai nom) s'accentua. Alors Vernon bredouilla: 

"Par là. " 

~*Revenons au Terrier*~ 

Pour une fois, Harry comprit tout. 

"MAIS ALORS ILS VONT VENIR ICI!!!! faut cacher l'anneau! PRENEZ-LE! " 

"NON! ", trancha Dumbledore brutalement. 

"Si, je vous le donne, gratuit, avec l'enveloppe intégrée et tout! Et avec la lettre d'amour qu'une elfe a offert à James avec la photo de l'elfe toute nue en bonus!", cria Harry en le tendant à Dumbledore. 

"Non Harry ne me tentez pas! Si vous me le donnez, je vais essayer de m'en servir pour sauver le monde mais je ferais que le détruire encore plus, ça serait pas malin! " 

"Mais il faut pas le laisser ici! ", s'exclama Harry. 

"Non. " 

"Faut partiiiiiir! ", cria Harry encore plus fort. 

Harry fit ses bagages en quatrième vitesse, tandis que Dumbledore reccomendait: 

"Vous me retrouverez au Chaudron Baveur, au Chemin de Traverse." 

"D'accord. " 

"Ah, et euh... Au fait, pour la lettre et la photo de l'elfe, tu veux bien me les donner? " 

"D'accord. " 

Harry avait fini ses bagages et donné ses biens à Dumbledore.

"Vous savez Harry", dit Dumbledore en contemplant la photo, "On peut tout apprendre sur les hobbits en trois mois et des centaines d'années plus tard, ils peuvent encore vous étonner. Jamais j'aurais cru que James en avait séduit une comme ça, putain! " 

Harry regardait Dumbledore qui faisait dix fois sa taille en souriant. soudain, on entendit un POUF! Ça a fait des... Non, POUF! tout court. 

Dumbledore s'approcha précautionneusement de la fenêtre, sa canne brandie devant lui. Il chercha dans les fourrés, et sortit un hobbit qui fit un vol plané à travers la maison, déchirant au passage la photo de l'elfe. C'était Ron Weasley. 

"MA PHOTO!!!!!!!! ", hurla Dumbledore. 

"Pardon, monsieur Dumbledore je... " 

"Qu'avez-vous entendu??? " 

"Rien du tout, juste qu'il y avait un anneau et tout et le Seigneur des tén... " 

Bon, en gros il avait tout entendu. 

"Vous allez pas me transformer en serpillère, professeur Dumbledore, hein? Me transformez pas en quelque chose de pas net... " 

"Non... " 

Dumbledore lança un regard complice à Harry.

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils étaient déjà partis. Dumbledore lança à Ron: 

"Dépéchez-vous Weasley! À la traîne, comme toujours! " 

Au bout d'un moment, à l'entrée d'une forêt, Dumbledore foutut la paix à nos pauvres hobbits, il les laissa à l'entrée d'une forêt. 

"Faites attention! Je vous laisse ici! Y a des espions partout! Des éléphants, des oiseaux, et même des milles-pattes! Vous savez, la miniaturisation! ah oui! Est-il caché, est-il en sûreté? " 

"Oui... Ça fait la quinzième fois que vous me posez la question, Dumbledore! " 

"Ah, et ça fait rien pour la photo, Ron! Je l'ai réparée! À plus!" 

Et il s'en alla vers Durmstrang, la tour de Karkaroff le Blanc. 

Durmstrang était une belle tour noire plantée au milieu de plein d'arbres et à côté de la forêt Interdite. C'était un endroit pittoresque, si on faisait abstraction du côté très moderne de la tour. 

"Dumbledore le gris réapparaît", dit Karkaroff en guise d'accueil. 

Pendant ce temps, Ron restait planté comme un con à côté d'un épouvantail. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, on t'a stupéfixé? ", demanda Harry. 

"Si je fais un pas de plus, ça sera l'endroit où je me serait le plus éloigné de chez moi", expliqua Ron. 

"Bon, allez, grouille-toi! ", s'impatienta Harry. "Ce sera un petit pas pour Ron, mais un grand pas pour la Ronamité! " 

Et Ron franchit ce fameux pas. 

"Tu te souviens de ce que James disait? Blablablabla." 

"Ta voix s'est transformée en celle de James! " 

"Woah la vache! " 

Le soir même, tandis que Harry fumait de l'herbe et que Ron préparait le feu pour manger (son activité préférée ), ils entendirent des chants monter. 

"Mais ils sont tarés! ", s'exclama Ron. "Imaginez qu'on dorme! " 

"Ron, c'est des elfes! ", remarqua Harry. 

"C'EST VRAI??????????? " 

Harry montra les elfes qui marchaient, à 500 mètres de là. 

"Ils quittent la Terre du Milieu..." 

"Ils s'en vont vers la Terre du Côté? " 

"Euh, chais pas, ils vont aux Terres Immortelles il me semble... " 

"Ils nous aiment pas? " 

"Hum. On va se coucher. " 

Ils s'enveloppèrent dans leurs couvertures. 

"J'arrive pas à dormir, Monsieur Harry! ", dit Ron dès qu'il fut couché. 

"Imagine que t'es dans un lit bien douillet... Avec...euh...avec l'elfe de la photo de Dumbledore! " 

"J'y arrive pas, monsieur Harry! ", dit pertinnement Ron. 

"Moi non plus, ron... ", dit Harry d'un ton très doux. 

Pendant ce temps, à Durmstrang...

"Ahhh, mon cher Dumbledore, marchons autour de la tour en nous tenant la main, comme des amoureux", dit Karkaroff qui avait soudain les yeux qui étincellaient. 

"D'accord. C'est Harry qui a l'anneau , et qui doit le porter", expliquait Dumbledore, dépité. "Et dire que j'aurais pu le voir pendant tout ce temps..." 

"Il faut que nous parlions dans ma tour 

", dit Karkaroff. 

Dumbledore poussa un soupir: Karkaroff avait de ces manières... 

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la tour, Dumbledore fut cependant surpris: ils n'y étaient pas allés pour le motif qu'il redoutait. 

"Je l'ai vu", expliqua Karkaroff. "L'Ïil.", ajouta-t-il en découvrant d'un voile rose à carreaux une belle boule noire un peu transparente avec quelques rayures oranges. 

"Un palentir est un objet dangereux Karkaroff", raisonna Dumbledore. "Ça vous déchiquète la cervelle encore mieux que l'herbe, et je sais de quoi je parle. " 

"Les serviteurs de l'ennemi approchent", dit Karkaroff comme si Dumbledore n'avait rien dit. 

"Alors je vais sauver Harry! " 

Il allait sortir par une porte (Karkaroff avait fait plein de portes dans sa tour pour faire joli), mais elle se ferma. Il essaya de sortir par une autre, mais elle se ferma sous son nez. Il essaya avec toutes les portes mais elles se fermèrent toutes. 

"Allez, c'est pas drole! ", soupira Dumbledore. 

"Il nous faut le rejoindre... ", dit Karkaroff. 

Dumbledore regarda sa montre. 

"Il nous faut rejoindre Voldemort. Ce serait plus sage, mon èmi. " 

Dumbledore réalisa enfin qu'il était sérieux. 

"Dites-donc, èmi, depuis quand Karkaroff est un lâche qui choisit la facilité plutôt que le bien?" 

Karkaroff poussa un véritable beuglement, comme Vernon Dursley quand on prononçait "James Potter", et il envoya un coup de canne à Dumbledore qui fut expédié par terre. Contre-attaque de Dumbledore qui envoya carrément Karkaroff derrière la porte (maintenant y avait un trou en forme de lui dedans). Pour plus d'aisance, Karkaroff ouvrit la porte à la volée qui était devenue par le même coup très originale et il attira vers lui le bâton de Dumbledore. 

"Mon bâton! Tu vas me le rembourser c'est celui de ma mamie! " 

Karkaroff prit les deux bâtons et s'en servit pour faire décoller Dumbledore: "Wingardium Leviosa!", s'exclama-t-il en tournant et abaissant les bâtons, les heurtant et les faisant tomber du même coup. Il ramassa ses bâtons et les brandit devant lui, ça faisait moins con et c'était tout aussi efficace. 

"Bon, alors t'as choisis le camp des perdants GNAAAHAHHHA!!!", dit Karkaroff. Il fit décoller Dumbledore jusqu'au plafond qui était très très haut. (et oui, cette tour n'a qu'un rez-de-chaussée! Il et vraiment con ce Karkaroff, il aurait pu faire une villa! )

"Monsieur Harry? ", disait pendant ce temps Ron, perdu dans un champ. 

"Je suis là, Ron. ", dit Harry, juste devant lui. 

"J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, et dumbledore m'a dit "NE LE PERDEZ PAS, RON WEASLEY! " alors... Faut pas que j'vous perde... " 

Soudain, deux types se cognèrent contre eux. C'étaient Fred et Georges, les bras surchargés. 

"Ah, salut harry et Ron! Ça va? " 

Soudain, on entendit une voix de vieux gueuler "Mes tomates! Mes journaux pornos! " 

"ahhh, c'est le vieux Mondingus! On devrait se casser parce que c'est nous qui avons tout volé! ", s'exclama Fred. 

"Mais on a rien volé du tout! ", s'écria Georges. "Juste leurs tomates, leur caviar, leurs truffes, leurs journaux pornos..." 

"Ouais et leurs bijoux et leur fric et tout le reste de leur maison! sa réaction est trop injustifiée! " 

Soudain, ils tombèrent dans un ravin et tout le monde se retrouva entassé. 

"Ahhhhhh, ma tête est tombée dans la merde! " hurla Fred. 

"Bon, pourquoi vous êtes là, vous? ", demanda Georges. "Ron a toujours dit qu'il voulait pas dépasser l'épouvantail. " 

Harry leur expliqua toute l'histoire. 

"Bon, là on est dans la Vieille Forêt", expliqua Georges. "Faut faire gaffe parce que les arbres y sont méchants", ajouta-t-il en désignant la pancarte "ATTENTION, ARBRES MÉCHANTS! "

Ils avancèrent en ayant très peur parce qu'en effet, les arbres avaient l'air très méchant. Quand Harry essaya de chanter "Au clair de la Luneuh", et ben les arbres avaient l'air encore plus méchants. Et puis on dirait qu'ils leur barraient le passage. 

"En fait, avant, les arbres ils avaient essayé de nous attaquer alors on en a coupé, et on a fait un grand feu de joie dans une clairière pas loin! Et depuis les arbres sont encore plus méchants! Méfiez-vous! Ils ont des pouvoirs! Ils sont médiums!", expliqua Georges. 

"Aucun respect pour la nature, ces types... ", maugréa Fred. 

"C'est la Clairière du Feu de Joie là où ils ont brûlé les arbres, on y est bientôt." 

Dans un endroit de la forêt, les arbres semblaient vouloir leur barrer le passage. 

"HO MAIS JE VAIS PAS VOUS FAIRE DE MAL, CRÉTINS!!!! ", gueula Fred. 

"Chais pas si c'est une bonne idée de gueuler ", remarqua Ron. 

À moment donné ils atteignirent une clairière. 

"Ah ben c'est la Clairière du Feu de joie! ", s'exclama Georges."Il faut pas passer par là parce que c'est les Tournesaules, le cÏur de la forêt, et c'est très dangereux", dit-il en désignant un des passages. 

Ils empruntèrent un autre passage, où sur le moment les arbres semblaient gentils, mais un quart d'heure plus tard les arbres avaient l'air encore plus méchants que tout à l'heure. 

"Ah, merde, c'est ici les Tournesaules ", s'excusa Georges. 

"C'est malin! ", soupira Fred.

"Bon, chuis crevé, on se repose? ", proposa Ron. 

"Ça serait pas très prudent ", dirent Harry et Georges. 

Mais malgré cela, ils s'appuyèrent contre un arbre, ils s'affalèrent contre comme des merdes. 

Harry eut soudain une idée stupide dans son demi-sommeil: si il se trempait les pieds dans le ruisseau à côté? Pourquoi l'idée est si stupide? Parce que marcher pieds nus, mouillés dans la boue, j'vous dis pas le caca! Enfin bon, il alla se trmper les pieds et plouf, il tomba à l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Ron se souvint que c'était l'heure de nourir les cheveux mais en voyant Harry la tête dans l'eau... C'était à cause de l'arbre, là! Il sortit donc Harry qui dit: 

"Il a voulu me noyer! " 

"Bon, maintenant faut aller chercher les deux autres cons! Mais où ils sont? Oh, un pied. " 

Apparemment, c'était le pied de Georges. On les entendait crier à l'agonie, lui et Fred. C'était l'arbre qui avait renfermé ses racines sur eux. 

"Je vais aller chercher du matériel! ", dit Ron. Et il revint 1/4 d'heure plus tard avec une hache. 

Lorsqu'il l'abattit dessus, Georges gueula: 

"MAIS SI TU CONTINUES COMME ÇA POUR SE VENGER CET ARBRE VA ME TUER!!!! " 

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une chanson stupide. Et un vieux avec un chapeau haut-de-forme qui tombait tout le temps arriva. Il était plus grand qu'eux. 

"Salut, je suis Deladus Diggle! Digglelidong! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? " 

"Notre copain est bloqué dans cet arbre! " 

"AH, VILAIN SAULE COGNEUR! Sors-les de là! " 

Et pouf! Ça a f...euh, pardon. Et pouf! Fred et Georges sortirent comme expédiés par un coup de pied au cul! 

"Je vais vous amener chez moi! ", dit Deladus Diggle. "Vous allez voir ma femme, Ginny d'Or." 

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Deladus Diggle. Ce fut une très belle femme à la chevelure rousse qui leur ouvrit. 

"Voici Ginny d'Or! ", dit Deladus. 

"Mais elle a rien de doré elle est rousse! " 

"Oui, bon, Ginny de Bronze... Euh nan ça craint... Ginny tout court alors! " 

"Bonjour Dame Ginny tout court ", dit Fred. 

"Nan! Ginny! Rien d'autre après! " 

Et il s'en alla ailleurs. 

"C'est qui ce type? ", demanda Harry à Ginny tout court. 

"C'est le maître de la forêt... Il était là avant les elfes, avant le seigneur des ténèbres et tout..." 

"Ah, ouais, putain le pouvoir qu'il a pas! Il reigne sur cette forêt, wow! " 

"Oh, non, comme ça serait triste s'il commandait chaque grain d'herbe et chaque arbre... " 

Les hobbits s'abstinrent de commentaires. Ils passèrent un bon séjour chez ce Deladus Diggle et surtout chez sa fameuse Ginny, mais bon, comme y avait des choses plus importantes à faire, ils finirent par prendre congé! Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et repartirent de la forêt. quand ils furent près de la sortie, là où les arbres étaient gentils, Fred aperçut soudain quelque chose de passionant, alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin. 

"DES CHAMPIGNONS!!!! " Ron, Georges et lui se précipitèrent dessus, comme les abrutis qu'ils étaient.

Harry, lui, sentit les feuilles ralentir, comme quand on met le ralenti. 

"ATTENTION, DÉGAGEZ DE LA ROUTE!!! " 

Il y eut alors des cris d'âne écorché et des bruits de galop, et on vit les fameux esprits servants de l'anneau arriver. Nos quatres amis se dissimulèrent sous une racine. 

L'un des esprits servants de l'anneau avait perdu la très belle photo d'une elfe qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Il décida de la chercher, et reniffla comme un chien. "Sniff sniff! ah, tiens, bon! Ça sent l'anneau ici!", pensa-t-il. 

Les quatre hobbits étaient terrifiés, d'autant plus que c'était plein d'araignées, et par chance, les couinements de Ron, qui avait très peur des araignées étaient parfaitement similaires à des couinements de souris. 

Et Harry était perturbé. Non pas perturbé comme quand on parle de météo, mais un peu... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quoi! Il se sentait comme un mec qui fait du yoga, à part que c'était la guerre intérieure. "Ohm, guerre intérieure. Mettons l'anneau, pour que ça cesse." Ron le tapa "Faut pas le mettre c'est mal! " À ce moment, Georges, qui avait senti le danger venir ( ), balança son sac, ce qui détourna l'attention du cavalier noir, qui, de plus, avait retrouvé sa photo. 

"Mais t'es con ou quoi! ", murmura Fred à Georges tandis que tout le monde partait en courant. "Et les truffes? Et les magazines pornos??? " 

"J'y ai pas pensé ", répondit Georges sur un ton d'excuse. Mais là les cavaliers les avaient repérés. Et vas-y que je couine, et que je couine encore... 

Tout le monde partit en courant encore plus vite. Ils atteignirent enfin un pont avec une barque. 

"Sautez dessus, Monsieur Harry ", dit Ron tandis que son maître était à 40 mètres de là. 

Bon, il finit par sauter dessus à son tour, et par miracle, il ne renversa pas la barque. Les cavaliers noirs s'éloignèrent, et tandis que le cheval d'un pétait très fort, les hobbits les regardaient avec frayeur.

Lorsque nos quatre héros arrivèrent devant la porte du Chemin de Traverse, bien entendu, il pleuvait et faisait très froid, et il fallut attendre 3 heures avant que le vigile arrive. 

"Faites chier, vous m'interrompez pendant que je m'épilais le... heu? ", s'énerva t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour les grandes gens. 

Il ouvrit celles des hobbits et des nains. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les p'tiots? ", demanda-t-il. 

"On cherche Dumbledore, on est des hobbits, c'est très urgent et on va au Chaudron Baveur." 

"Oh, c'est bon! Moi on m'a dit de pas laisser passer n'importe qui alors... " 

Il les laissa quand même passer. Les rues étaient emplies de Grandes Gens, dans un coin on apercevait nettement Chris Colombus qui mangeait une carotte. Et de plus, les quatre hobbits n'étaient pas sans ignorer qu'il n'était pas rare que les hommes marchent sur les hobbits dans ces rues. On en voyait souvent qui disaient: "Merde, j'ai marché sur un hobbit, ma chaussure est déguelasse! ". 

Ils finirent alors par atteindre une auberge miteuse: Le Chaudron Baveur. 

Dedans c'était très pas accueillant, y avait que des Hommes qui étaient encore plus pochards que Harry, Fred et Georges, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Donc ils avaient un peu peur. Ils durent appeler dix fois le tenancier, un chauve, avant qu'il les aperçoive: 

"Ah, c'est pour quoi? Quel est votre nom?" 

"Mesieur...euh, Londubat", dit Harry, pour pas être reconnu. "On cherche Dumbledore le Gris." 

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore! Oh, je me souviens! Les lunettes en demi-lune, le chapeu gris et tout, c'est ça c'est ça?" 

Harry lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir. 

"Pas vu depuis six mois. ", acheva le tenancier. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? ", murmura Ron.

Ils restèrent ici, assis à une table. Georges arriva soudain avec une belle chope. 

"C'est quoi? ", s'exclama Fred. 

"Ceci, mon ami, est une bièraubeurre. ", répondit George avec un air avide (bien sûr, quand il s'agit de bière... 

"Il ne sert que des bièraubeurres??? J'en veux une! ", hurla Fred. 

"Mais t'en as déjà entamé 10! ", s'exclama Ron. 

Mais trop tard, Fred était reparti se saouler la gueule. 

"Ce type a pas arrêter de vous regarder depuis tout à l'heure ", glissa Ron à Harry en désignant un homme encapuchonné dans un coin de la pièce, en train de fumer abondamment de l'herbe. 

"Ça va pas chuis pas gay moi! ", s'écria Harry. "PATRON! C'est qui cette tarlouse??? " 

"C'est un des maraudeurs", murmura le barman qui se nommait Tom. "Il est dangereux. Son vrai nom je l'ignore, mais dans la région on l'appelle Patmol." 

"Patmol... Pourquoi il s'est pas appelé Brigitte cette tarlouse? ", gromela Harry. Il regarda encore Patmol un moment. 

Puis, il eut soudain envie de tenir son très bel anneeau. Et de le mettre. L'anneau lui murmurait: "Potter...Potier...Potter le Potier...Potter...Potter..." Soudain, il entendit Fred s'exclamer (il était manisfestement bourré: il faisait "hic!" à chaque mot et il tenait mal en équilibre): 

"Potthic? Bien hic sûr que je connhic un Potter! C'est lui là! C'st mon hic cousin au second hic degré du côté de hic mêre!" 

Harry s'affola. Au ralenti, il courut vers Fred en hurlant un "Noooooooooooon" pebdant trèèèèès longtemps, à cause du ralenti. et bien sûr, cet abruti, qui avait lui aussi bu pas mal de bièraubeurres, se galta. Et son anneau s'envola, ET TOUT COMME PAR HASARD lui retomba juste sur le doigt. 

"Il est illusionniste! ", cria un type. Et oui, Harry avait disparu.

Là, Harry s'aperçut avec une minute de retard que tout était blanc et déformé. Il vit les formes tourner, puis aperçut un oeil qui dit: 

"Je vous vois. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher." 

"Mais on est pas à Loft Story ici! ", pensa Harry. 

Il avait très peut et il retira son anneau. Tout le monde le regarda réapparaître avec un sursaut qui ressemblait à une danse de quel pays au fait? A une danse stupide, et Harry se sentit tiré. Il s'aperçut que c'était Patmol qui le tirait. 

"Oh non il va me violer! ", pensa-t-il. 

"Vous devriez vous montrer plus prudent, Monsieur Londubat." 

Harry pensa "Et en plus il est sadique. " 

"Je peux me montrer discret si je veux, mais disparaître, c'est un don rare." 

Il retira son capuchon, découvrant des cheveux longs et une barbe naissante. "Au moins il ressemble pas à Dumbledore ", pensa Harry. 

"Avez-vous conscience du fardeau que vous portez? Avez-vous peur?" 

"Oui... ", répondit Harry qui croyait que le fardeau était son saucisson. 

"Pas assez on dirait...", dit-il en sortant son épée. 

Là, Harry eut très peur. Non seulement l'homme voulait le violer, mais en plus il voulait faire des trucs SM. C'est à ce moment là que Ron, Fred et Georges arrivèrent: 

"FICHEZ LUI LA PAIX!!!! ", hurla Ron en brandissant une bouteille de bièraubeurre. 

"Vous êtes un brave coeur, jeune homme, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. ", répondit Patmol. 

"VOUS ENTENDEZ IL VEUT NOUS VIOLER AUSSI!!!! ", beugla Ron de plus belle. 

"Violer???? Qu'est-ce que vous me sortez là? Vous m'prenez pour un pervers ou quoi? "

Harry était quand même bien rassuré. Il s'était trompé! 

"Je sais que vous transportez l'anneau de pouvoir, donc. ", dit Patmol. 

"Ahhh, il parlait de ça! ", songea Harry. 

On entendit soudain des cris d'ânes écorchés. Les Cavaliers noirs arrivaient. 

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail, le vigile s'écria: 

"ÇA SUFFIT LES P'TIOTS! AAAAHHHHH! " 

Tom, le tenancier de l'auberge, les vit passer avec une grimace de douleur, comme s'il criait: "TRAGEDIIIIIIIE!!!!" 

Pendant ce temps, nos CINQ!!!(et oui ils sont 5!) amis s'étaient réfu giés dans une autre chambre, et c'était difficile de dormir avec les hurlements de chat écorché. Patmol, lui, regardait par la fenêtre. 

Les cavaliers noirs arrivèrent soudain dans une chambre pour hobbits, au rez-de-chaussée, avec quatre silhouettes endormies dedans. Ils faisaient trop les malins, ils tenaient leurs épées droit devant eux et les plantèrent dans les couvertures, mais ils ne trouvèrent que des plumes. Ils poussèrent un cri d'âne écorché. 

"Merde, c'est que des poulets! ils nous avaient dit qu'il y avait du hobbit au menu!" 

Et nos quatre hobbits avaient eu très peur en entendant les cris de chats écorchés. 

"Qui sont ces crieurs?", demanda Harry. 

"C'étaient les mecs qui avaient les neuf anneaux avant. Des rois, et Sauron les a séduits.", expliqua Patmol. 

"Ils sont homosexuels alors? "demanda Harry. 

"Mais non, ils les a enrolés dans son armée, si tu veux! ", soupira Patmol, "Et après ils sont devenus comme ça. Ce sont les Détraqueurs... "

Harry avait très peur des détraqueurs. 

Pendant ce temps, Karkaroff consultait son Palentir. Dumbledore ne l'aimait pas, mais lui, il se félicitait d'en avoir fait l'acquisition. Non seulement ça faisait très classe dans la tour, mais en plus c'était un moyen de communication très pratique. 

"Confectionnez-moi une armée digne d'Azkaban", ordonna Voldemort. 

Voldemort avait préparé ce plan depuis quelque temps, parce qu'immédiatement, un Serpentard arriva et demanda: 

"Quels sont les ordres d'Azkaban, Monseigneur? Quels sont les ordres de l'Ïil?" 

"Abattez-moi tous les arbres, comme ça on aura du bon feu pour se chauffer l'hiver", répondit Karkaroff. 

Le soir même, tandis que la pluie tombait comme des cordes, ils se mirent à l'oeuvre. Quand le premier arbre fut abattu, le Serpentard qui était arrivé en premier (Montague, qu'il s'appelait) poussa un glapissement de joie. 

"Chouette! On va avoir du bon feu comme ça! " 

Et Dumbledore était en haut de la tour, contemplant ce triste spectacle. Ces arbres regorgeaient de souvenirs, pour lui. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où lui et Karkaroff montaient dessus quand ils étaient gosses... En plus il avait froid, et il aurait même pas droit au bon feu. Et dans ce chaos, il vit soudain voler vers lui un petit papillon. Comme c'était le seul être du coin qui n'avait pas d'envie dévastatrice, Dumbledore lui murmura trois mots et dit ensuite: "Vole, vole... "

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges et Patmol partirent. Les quatre hobbits ne comprenaient pas où il voulait les mener. Patmol affirmait qu'il les menait là où il y avait Dumbledore, mais Ron pensait plutôt qu'il voulait les amener dans une boîte sm: 

"Vous croyez que c'est un méchant et qu'il veut nous violer tranquille? " 

"Non ", répondit Harry. "Si c'était vraiment un méchant, il serait à la fois plus attirant... et plus repoussant." 

Ils croyaient que Patmol, qui marchait en éclaireur, ne les entendait pas. 

"Oh, il l'est déjà asez comme ça! ", protesta Ron. 

"Oui, mais je préfère que lui me viole plutôt que ce soit Dumbledore, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ", raisonna Harry. 

"Ohhh, je sais pas... ", dit Georges. 

"Quand c'est qu'on arrive? ", demanda Fred. 

"ON ARRIVE DANS TROIS JOURS, BANDES DE SALES MÔMES HYPOCRITES!!!! ", hurla Patmol. 

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi il est de mauvaise humeur comme ça? ", demanda Ron. 

Ils traversèrent des marés puants avec des mouches partout (Sam et Georges prétendaient que c'était à cause de Patmol mais heureusement pour ce dernier que Harry et Fred défendirent l'opinion que les mouches allaient sur tous les voyageurs), puis ils atteignirent aussi à moment donné le bas d'une montagne. Et Fred s'arrêta soudain, en criant: 

"J'AI FAIM! " 

"Mais on vient de prendre le petit déjeûner y a deux heures! ", dit Patmol en cheminant. "aïe, je me suis planté un rochr dans le dos! " 

"Mais c'est l'heure du deuxième petit déjeûner!", s'écria Fred."Après y a le déjeûner, puis le goûter n°1, 2 et 3, puis le thé, l'apéritif, le dîner, le souper, et en ce moment comme c'est le Rhamadan on lance une campagne de soutient en mangeant aussi avant le lever du soleil... " 

"Vaut mieux oublier tout ça, Fred. " 

Fred reçut une pomme sur la gueule. 

"GRAVITATION UNIVERSELLE!!!! ", s'écria-t-il, totalement sonné. 

"Oh, mais ferme-la, on mange et on avance ", le gronda Georges en mangeant sa pomme qu'il avait reçu dans les bras. Et ils repartirent, tandis que que Fred lui expliquait la nouvelle loi scientifique qu'il venait de trouver. 

Plus tard, ils atteignirent une plaine avec, au beau milieu, une grande plate-forme avec des statues dessus, qui ressemblait à une ville en ruine. 

"Ce soir, on dort ici ", expliqua Patmol en la désignant. 

"À part que vu comme c'est loin, d'ici qu'on l'atteigne, trois jours seront passés ", dit Harry. 

"Ouais, bon, dans trois nuits on dormira ici... " 

"On était censés arriver dans... ", commença Fred. 

"He ben on arrive pas dans, c'est compris??? " 

Le soir même, ils dormirent donc à cet endroit. Ce que Harry y aimait, c'était la vue. Ce qui le saoulait, c'était le hibou qui hululait. Mais il finit par s'endormir, vite réveillé ppar des cris d'ivrognes. 

"Regardez Monsieur Harry on a préparé un barbecue avec du bon whisky pur feu! ", s'écria Ron. 

"MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA AAAAAÏÏÏÏE!!!!! " 

En essayant de piétiner le feu pour l'éteindre, Harry, qui était pieds nus, venait de se griller les pieds. 

Et bien évidemment, les détraqueurs, qui avaient entendu ce raffut et vu la lueur du feu, se pointèrent en criant comme des ânes écorchés. 

Patmol s'était réveillé. 

"Prenez ces épées! ", cria-t-il en jetant ces épées. 

"D'où vous les sortez? ", s'exclama Harry. 

"Je sais pas. On va dire que c'est en tuant des montres que je les ai eues... " 

Mais les Détraqueurs arrivaient déjà... 

Les 4 hobbits étaient entourés de détraqueurs, qui comme d'habitude faisaient leurs malins en mettant leurs épées devant dans une attitude très classe. L'un d'eux tenta d'attaquer, mais comme les détraqueurs sont aveugles et que celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas bien la double-Vue (celle là même qu'utilise Neo dans Matrix. N'empêche que j'ai pas envie d'imaginer Harry en comme ça ), il frappa son partenaire. 

"Aïe mais c'est pas moi que tu dois frapper! " 

Pendant ce tempsn Patmol se battait avec un autre détraqueur, dans un combat genre "je suis le plus fort mais j'ai pas de chance alors je gagne pas". Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un des détraqueurs voulut attaquer Harry, qui, pour être sauvé, mit son anneau. 

Ce qu'il vit alors lui ôta à jamais l'envie de prendre trois petit s déjeûners par jour. Il vit les Détraqueurs sans leurs capuche, et croyez moi, c'était pas beau à voir. La seule chose plus laide que ça qu'il ait jamais vue, c'était James au réveil. Le chef des Détraqueurs (le plus laid de tous, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le préciser mais bon) commença à essayer de lui planter sa lame en plein dedans. Voyant que Harry se protégeait, il fit alors un grand saut périlleux et planta son épée au beau milieu du front de Harry qui enleva son anneau à ce moment là. 

"Ahhhhh, monsieur Harry! ", s'exclama dramatiquement Ron en voyant son maître blessé sur le front. 

"Patmol, viens ici! ", s'exclama Georges dans un élan de bon sens. 

"Attends, j'en tue encore un ou deux! " 

Patmol jeta des torches sur la gueule des derniers détraqueurs pour lesquels Harry, si il les avait vus, aurait éprouvé un élan de compassion: lui aussi avait eu très mal quand il avait été dans le feu. Les détraqueurs partirent en geignant, laissant nos héros s'occuper de choses plus importantes! 

Patmol examina donc la blessure sur le front de Harry. Elle était en forme d'éclair. 

"Il a été touché par une lame de détraqueur ", dit-il en attrappant l'épée qui, TOUT COMME PAR HASARD, se désintégra. "C'est une urgence! Appelez le 15! " 

"Monsieur, le téléphone a pas encore été inventé. " 

"Bon, on va chez les elfes alors! " 

Harry avait les yeux englobulés, injectés de sang. Il arrêtait pas de pousser des gémissements stupides qui empêchez nos autres héros de dormir. 

"arggghhhh" 

"Mais putain, ta gueule, je rêvais de la photo de Dumbledore! ", s'exclama Ron. 

En parlant de photo... 

Patmol s'approcha d'un papier qui trônait par terre. 

"Tiens, mais... C'est quoi qu'ils ont laissé tomber là? Ohhhhhh! "

Patmol s'était extasié en voyant la photo. 

"Vé la pitchoune! ", s'exclama Patmol. 

"Et toc il est pas gay et il voulait pas nous violer! ", s'exclama Fred. 

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais il est peut être bi? ", répliquèrent d'une voix Ron et Georges. 

"Non, non, il a raison, arrêtez de fantasmer les gars ", dit Patmol qui avait tout entendu. 

Bon, ils avancèrent jusqu'à atteindre une forêt où Harry sembla reprendre conscience. 

"Regardez, Monsieur Harry! ", s'eclama Ron. "Les chocapics de Monsieur James!" 

Bon, je précise au passage que si un jour vous êtes dans une situation semblable, ne faites pas ce genre de remarque à la con à l'agonisant qui est devant vous. Il en aura rien à foutre, mais alors rien. 

"Merde, il devient de plus en plus malade! ", s'exclama Patmol. 

"Et alors, on prend l'anneau, on le laisse ici et on se barre et puis basta! ", raisonna Georges. 

"Vous n'y pensez pas! ", s'exclama Ron, frappé d'horreur.(alors qu'il faisait très beau, un coup de tonnerre retentit) 

"Mais non, on peut pas, Harry Potter est le héros ALORS! ", poursuivit Patmol. 

"Ah merde j'oubliais." 

"Je vais chercher du sisymbre, attendez-moi ici.", dit Patmol. 

Et, tout en cueillant son sisymbre, il ne quittait pas des yeux sa belle photo d'elfe...

Soudain, il sentit une lame lui toucher la gorge. 

"Qu'est-ce que ceci? Un crétin qui est censé être mon petit copain qui regarde la photo quelqu'un d'autre? " 

"Heu... " 

C'était Fleur, l'Étoile du Soir. Patmol et Fleur allèrent voir Harry, qui, dès qu'il vit Fleur (qui était aussi belle que l'elfe de la photo), se sentit avoir une brusque érection. 

"Il est dans un grave état mortel, mamour ", expliqua Patmol. "Il faut le soigner! " 

"Je peux rien faire, Sirius", dit Fleur en examinant la blessure de harry avec sa loupe."Je vais l'amener à mon père... " 

ils parlèrent alors dans un langage incompréhensible. 

"Sois prudente... ", dit Sirius en elfique. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? ", demanda Ron qui ne savait pas lire. 

"T'en fais pas, j'ai plus 3 ans... ", assura Fleur. "C'était quoi cette photo? " 

"Elle était là où tu l'as vue, moi je cueillais du sisymbre, ma pupuce rose, j'y ai pas touché, je la regardais sans la voir... ", mentit Sirius en lâchant discrètement la photo qu'il avait dissimulée derrière son dos. Fred se jeta dessus pour la ramasser. 

"C'est moi qui l'ai eueh! " 

"Chut, vous gâchez la scène! ", s'exclama Sirius. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ma camionette d'argent? ", continua-t-il tandis que Harry, qui était de plus en plus souffrant, s'étouffait. 

"Heu, vaudrait mieux que je l'amène tout de suite nan, mon mixeur céleste? ", dit Fleur. "On reporte la scéance bécot à plus tard! Soyez prudents vous aussi! " 

"Mais ils sont très dangereux les Détraqueurs! ", protesta Sirius. "Ils ont mis la télé à la consigne et ils ont... et ils ont frappé Harry! ", finit-il en soulevant le corps flasque de Harry. 

"Non, je ne les crains pas ", finit Fleur en bon Français, et elle l'embarqua sur son cheval et elle démarra au quart de tour. 

"Mademoiselle Fleur! ", s'écria Ron. "Vous vous êtes trompé, vous avez embarqué Monsieur Patmol au lieu de Monsieur Harry! " 

"Ah, euh... C'tait pas volontaire du tout mais lors pas du tout... ", bredouilla Fleur en reposant Sirius et en embarquant Harry. "Bon, allez, on se reverra à Magnolia Crecent! C'est la ville d'elfes où je l'emmene! À plus!"

Les Détraqueurs ne tardèrent pas à poursuivre Fleur, qui galopait tellement vite que non seulement Harry vomissait partout, mais qu'en plus il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. Les branches écorchèrent la pauvre Fleur de partout, mais inépuisable, elle continuait sa course infernale. Elle atteignit soudain une rivière. Elle la traversa, puis s'arrêta. Les détraqueurs, qui étaient très cons, s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière. 

"Donne-nous le gosse et on te paye. " 

"Si vous le voulez, venez le chercher! ", éluda Fleur. 

Et c'est là que ce trouve le méga gag de la scène. Les Détraqueurs commencèrent à traverser tranquillement, mais Fleur se mit à invoquer des cheveux aquatiques, tout faits d'éc ume, qui emportèrent les Détraqueurs qui ne savaient pas nager. Quelle comique, cette Fleur! 

Mais elle se rendit alors compte que Harry était mourant... Il avait vomi partout. 

"Harry, non!!! Pas sur ma robe! Oh, ses yeux sont tout rouges, on dirait qu'il a trop fumé! Et il est trop froid! Meurs pas maintenant Harry!!! " 

Fleur regarda autour d'elle en murmurant "il est gelé... " 

Puis, pleine d'entrain, elle dit: 

"Bon, Sirius m'a trahie avec sa photo... On va se réchaufer, Harry! Comme ça non seulement je serai quitte avec Sirius mais en plus tu resteras en vie! " 

La suite des évènements resta malgré tout très vague pour Harry. Il se souvenait d'un visage très laid penché devant lui qui récitait des formules qui ressemblaient à des prières bouddhiques, et c'était à peu près tout.

"Oùùùùùù suiiiiiiiis-jeeeeeee? " marmonna Harry lorsqu'il se réveilla. 

"Vous êtes à Magnolia Crescent, nous somme le 24 octobre, et au quatrième top il sera 15h 32. TOP TOP TOP TOP! " 

"gneuuuhhhhh ", dit Harry qui se demanda quel crétin pouvait bien dire un truc pareil. "JAMES C'EST VOUS!????? " 

"Euh... " 

"DUUUMBLEDOOORE???? " 

Et Harry, malgré l'air "tête de nÏud" qui ne le quittait plus (l'air atrocement traumathisé), fit un sourire. 

"MONSIEUR HARRY!!!!!!! " 

C'étaient Ron, Fred et Georges (enfin, Fred et Georges ne dirent que Harry, pas le stupide monsieur qu'il y a devant ) 

Ils se mirent à rire, et il s'en suivit un passage passionant: 

"Hahaha! " 

"Oh?HAHAHA " 

Bon, comme je disais, ils se marraient comme des cons, et ils se marrèrent et se marrèrent encore pendant 1/4 d'heure (l'air de Magnolia Crescent contenait-il des substance hallucinogènes?), et ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter tellement ils étaient heureux. C'est ça un instant Nutella. 

Soudain, Harry vit apparaître au pas de la porte le type qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. 

"Soyez le bienvenu, Harry Potter." 

"Oui bon dégagez tous maintenant on a oublié la scène que j'ai avec Harry. ", beugla Dumbledore. 

Et Dumbledore prit un air rêveur. 

"Que je suis heureux de vous revoir Dumbledore! ", dit Harry. 

Dumbledore continuait de prendre un air pensif. 

"Dumbledore? "

~* FLASH-BACK *~ 

Dumbledore était seul au sommet de la tour, contemplant malgré lui la dévastation de l'endroit où il avait vécu son enfance, et donc construit son caractère, sans sa photo, sans rien! 

Mais Karkaroff avait décidé de lui régler son compte. Il était donc grimpé à sa tour (et oui!!! à pied, sans ascenceur!) et avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore: 

"UNE AMITIÉ AVEC KARKAROFF, ÇA NE SE REFUSE PAS COMME ÇA!!! TOUT LE MONDE N'A PAS LE PRIVILÈGE DE SE LA FAIRE OFFRIR JE TE SIGNALE!!! " 

"Tu t'es fait leurrer! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé en échange de ton service, hein??? " 

"De la tarte à la myrtille, j'adore la tarte à la myrtille, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, MAIS FINISSONS-EN!!!! " 

Il envoya un coup de son bâton qui fit tenir en équilibre Dumbledore, allongé. Si il lâchait sa magie, Dumbledore allait subir un sort digne des Happy Tree Friends. 

"Bon, alors? " 

Dumbledore ne répondit rien à part "atchoum", car un papillon venait de lui passer sous le nez. Soudain, un aigle arriva. Dumbledore sauta dessus, et comme il avait oublié son bâton, on vit son bras s'allonger pour qu'il le récupère, puis il partit à dos d'aigle, en criant: 

"Jamais! " 

Et il s'envola par-delà les montagnes et les plaines... 

~* FIN DU FLASH-BACK *~ 

"Dumble... " commença Harry. 

Il fut interrompu par Fred qui venait d'ouvrir la porte pour refaire la scène de retrouvailles. 

"CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE, ON A PAS FINI!!!! ", gueula dumbledore. 

Fred referma la porte à la hâte et Dumbledore reprit son air pensif. 

"Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce qu'y a? " 

"Oh, rien rien. "

Ce fut alors au tour de l'homme très laid que Harry avait vu dans son rêve d'entrer. 

"Bienvenue Harry Potter. Je suis fier de moi que tu te sois remis." 

"Si Alastor n'avait pas été là", soupira Dumbledore, "Toi non plus tu ne serais plus là. " 

Harry comprit alors qui était cet homme: c'était Alastor, le roi, le chef, tout ce que vous voulez de Magnolia Crescent, et si il était en si mauvais état, c'était parce qu'il avait participé à la manifestation pour que Voldemort ne prenne pas le pouvoir. Plus tard, il avait aussi combattu dans la gigantesque bataille, chef des elfes, qui autrefois avait été aussi beau quue ses semblables. 

Pendant ce temps, sirius et Fleur étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés. 

"Que tu es beau mon paravent-en-plexiglas-renforcé-par-des-crognichous-à-souhait! " 

"Je t'aime, ma pupuce-infantilement-immortalisé-par-mon-amûr! " 

"Je te donne ça." 

"C'est quoi ma bibiche-en-papier-calque-tatoué-d'un-cÏur? " 

"C'est mon immortalité, mon cartable-de-soie-nettoyé-par-le-lave-linge-arthur-martin... " 

"Cool, tu me la donnes? " 

"Je choisis une vie mortelle, par amour, je serai mortelle comme toi mon téléphone couvert de roses noires... " 

"Non, ne fais pas ça! Qui s'occupera de faire la vaisselle, ma jolie serpillère en promotion chez Monoprix? " 

"Garde-le... " 

"Par amour... Que c'est émotionnant... " 

"Embrassons-nous mon porte-avion de velours... " 

Et ils s'embrassèrent. 

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore était en pleine conversation avec Alastor: 

"Le Magicien Blanc nous a quitté. Franchement, il n'est plus digne de faire partie du Magengamot." 

"Si Karkaroff nous a quitté, c'est une catastrophe! ", s'exclama Alastor. "Un ennemi à surveiller de plus! " 

"Son crime est encore plus pire que ça", ajouta Dumbledore."Karkaroff a, de plus, transformé des homme en mangemorts comme Voldemort a transformé des elfes en serpentards! " 

"saperlotte! Ça nous fait des ennuis de trop!", s'écria Alastor. "Mais qui sera là pour combattre, Dumbledore? Les elfes s'en vont tous vers les régions tropicales qui sont des destinations à la mode en ce moment. Vers qui vos espoirs vont donc se tourner? Vers les nains? Pensent qu'à picoler ceux-là! " 

"Non, c'est vers les Hommes que je me tournerai! ", dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sirius qui passait par là. 

"Sexiste! ", s'écria Alastor. 

"Non, vers la race des hommes, je veux dire, enfin! ", répondit Dumbledore. "M'enfin Alastor, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas comme Karkaroff, moi! " 

"Les Hommes sont faibles ", dit Alastor. "Ils ne voient pas aussi bien que nous, les elfes, de loin, ce qui fait qu'ils ne surveillent pas bien le danger. Et puis souvenez-vous de cette histoire avec Gryffondor! J'étais là, Dumbledore... ", articula-t-il d'un ton tranchant comme un couteau-suisse.

Il raconta l'histoire qui suit à Dumbledore: 

Alors que Voldemort venait d'êetre détruit et que son doigt fumait encore, Alastor, fraîchement mutilé à l'époque, lança à Gryffondor qui tenait son anneau entre les doigts: 

"Gryffondor, venez! Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds!" 

Et Alastor amena Gryffondor vers la Montagne du Destin. Gryffondor qui resta 10 heures l'anneau tendu devant lui. 

"Dépêchez-vous Gryffondor, avant qu'un ennemi nous attaque! Vous le jetez cet anneau oui ou merde??? ", s'impatienta Alastor. 

Gryffondor fit un peutit air arrogant, et avec un air très conservateur: 

"Nan. " 

"GRYFFONDOR!!!! " 

Gryffondor mit l'anneau. Alastor le vit, grâce à son oeil magique, mais il ne put le rattrapper, car il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si un autre ennemi mortel n'était pas sur le point de l'attaquer. Et donc Gryffondor s'échappa, et la suite de l'histoire, je ne vous la raconte pas parce que je vous l'ai déjà rencontrée. 

Revenons à nos moutons: 

"Ls hommes sont braves ", protesta Dumbledore, "Et ils ont le sens de l'honneur, ce qui entre nous est une bien meilleure qualité que la vigilance constante. " 

"N'IMPORTE QUOI! Et puis de toute façon, maintenant c'est un peuple déchu, sans roi... " 

"Il y en a un qui pourrait les rassembler, en particulier les filles parce que c'est un très beau spécimen ", dit Dumbledore. 

"Lui? ", soupira Alastor. "Il a renié ses origines depuis bien longtemps, alors foutez-lui la paix. " 

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était accroupi dans un coin d'une pièce, en train de limer son épée. Il leva la tête. 

"AÏE, ÇA VA PASDE METTRE LA CAMÉRA SI PRÈS??? ", s'écria-t-il à cause d'une erreur technique. 

Beaucoup de monde était arrivé à Magnolia Crescent, car allait avoir lieu le Conseil d'Alastor, à propos de l'anneau. Et, pendant que Sirius limait sa lame, un homme aux cheveux gras visitait l'endroit, qui était dédié à Gryffondor. 

"Oh, la lame qui fut brisée, anduril! Dommage que je n'aie pas pris mon appareil photo", marmonna-t-il. 

Il prit l'épée cassée de Gryffondor entre ses mains, et enfonça le doigt dans la lame. 

"AAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEUUUH! Toujours aussi tranchante, à ce que j'vois! " 

Il la contempla et puis il vit Sirius. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous? Vous êtes un homme, nan? " 

"J'ai l'air si efféminé? " 

"Non, je parle de votre race... " 

"Ah, oui en effet. " 

"Ah bien ça fait du bien de voir un Homme, y a que des elfes ici... Magnifique, cette épée..." 

Puis il jeta l'épée par terre (oh le vilain! ) et il partit, sa cape faisant "swich!", en maugréant "Rien de plus qu'un héritage brisé! De la camelote! " 

Sirius, qui éprouvait une vive compassion pour cette épée, se leva, la ramassa et la posa à sa place, après l'avoir nettoyée parce que les doigts de l'homme étaient très gras. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. C'était Fleur. 

"Vous êtes le descendant de Gryffondor... Pas Gryffondor lui-même, mon gateau-à-la-confiture-de-cÏurs-mixés-à-la-mayonnese-d'amour... Vous vous demandez si vous êtes à la hauteur, et je suis sûre que vous le serez." 

"Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, ma chouquette vernie?"

Pendant ce temps (et oui, encore et toujours! ), Harry fit ses re-re-retrouvailles avec ses amis, et qu'ils reccommencèrent à se marrer, et qu'ils se tapent l'épaule à s'en étouffer, ect... Voilà, instant Kinder Surprise! Ils se baladèrent sous les arbres en souriant béatement et en racontant des conneries: 

"Regarde comme c'est beau Ronn. ", dit Harry. 

"Oh oui c'est beau. Oh, Georges, y a un oiseau qui t'a chié dessus. " 

"C'est de la chiure d'oiseau elfique, c'est beau ", remarqua Fred. 

Et là, surprise des surprises, Harry aperçut JAMES. 

James, qui, d'ailleurs, avait vieilli plus vite qu'une tomate... 

"James! ", s'exclama Harry, et rebelote l'instant Nutella. 

"Harry mon petit... " 

Harry se jeta dessus. 

"Ça va pas nonn j'ai des rhumatismes moi! " 

Quelques instants plus tard, James, qui était très possessif (?), avait viré Ron, Fred et Georges pour plus d'intimité avec son neveu, dit: 

"C'est la suite de mon livre. " 

"Super ", dit Harry. "Quand j'étais petit, j'étais pas grand. et je ne le suis toujours pas, et je rêvaiiiis de vire une de vos aventures. Mais mon aventure à moi s'est révélée très différente. Déjà, un aventage: y a pas de millions de nains comme avec twa. " 

Bon, voilà, ect ect... 

Quand il prit congé de son oncle, Harry retrouva Ron, qui avait déjà préparé ses baggages. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? ", demanda Harry. 

"Ben nous allons partir, n'est-ce pas monsieur Harry? " 

"Mais toi qui voulais voir les elfes de toute urgence, tête de nÏud! " 

"Oui mais on va rentrer non? " 

"Euh... Oui. Après le conseil d'Alastor. " 

Conseil d'Alastor auquel seul, de nos quatres amis, Harry devait assister.

Lorsque le Conseil commença, Alastor s'écria (ça rime ): 

"Mes Chers Amis!" 

Certains murmurèrent "Amis??? Moi? ", mais Alastor n'en tint pas compte. 

"Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer pourquoi nous nous réunissons. L'Anneau de Pouvoir a été retrouvé et Voldemort veut le récupérer. Et cet anneau n'échappera pas longtemps à sa VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!!!!! " 

Il y eut quelques sursauts. 

"Apportez-LE, porteur de l'anneau. ", dit cordialement Alastor à Harry qui déposa avec légèreté l'anneau sur le socle qu'entouraient les siège. 

En voyant Harry poser son anneau, il y eut un grand "OHHHHHH! ", et un nain bascula vers les fourrés et tomba de sa chaise. 

"Relevez-vous, Hagrid Fils de Fridluva", dit sèchement Alastor. "Vous gâchez tout. " 

Après que Hagrid fut revenu sur son siège, l'homme aux cheveux gras qui avait jeté Anduril par terre s'exclama: 

"Mais prenons-le pou nous! Avec ça on peut sauver Poudlard! On en a besoin! Et gnagnagnagna!" 

Dumbledore s'écria alors un truc bizarre: on entendit un "Grommmm poouuuriaahhh", comme quand l'Anneau parlait, et on avait du mal à distinguer ses paroles qui ressemblaient à "gneuhgneuhgneuhgneuhgneuh" sous ce vacarme. Tout le monde était comme ça: 

"Ça veut dire: 'Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un 

anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier.'" 

"On sait! ", s'exclama Harry qui avait déjà entendu ces paroles. 

"TA GUEULE TOI! ", beugla Alastor. "Jamais le langage maléfique n'a été utilisé en ce lieu. C'est malin, ça va attirer Voldemort et ses Serpentard. " 

"Et bien il était temps qu'on les prononce! ", répliqua Dumbledore. 

"Cet anneau est un don", poursuivit bêtement l'homme aux cheveux gras. "Nous pouvons faire des choses extraordinaire en l'utilisant..." 

"Ta gueule, Severus, de Poudlard! ", s'écria Sirius. "Cet anneau ne peut pas être utilisé comme ça. Il est le maaaaaaal! " 

"Ah ouais et j'imagine que c'est un simple Maraudeur comme toi qui fait la loi??? ", lança Severus. 

"Ce n'est pas un simple Maraudeur", dit un très bel elfe. "C'est Sirius, fils de Phinéas Nigellus. " 

"Du calme, Drago. ", dit Sirius. 

"Sirius!??? Ah oué quand même... ", dit Severus. 

"J'en viens à la conclusion qu'il faudra détruire cet anneau ", conclut Alastor. "Il faut que l'un de nous l'apporte à la Montagne du Destin." 

"QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND POUR LE DÉTRUIRE??? ", beugla Hagrid en abattant sa hache dessus. 

Sa hache se brisa en mille morceau. Beaucoup d'entre eux restèrent sur la barbe de Dumbledore qui ressembla à un Sapin de Noël. 

"Zut, putain, c'est malin, déjà qu'elle était emmelée... ", mumura-t-il tandis qu'Alastor déclarait: 

"L'anneau ne peut pas être détruit comme ça, Hagrid fils de Fridluva! Il faut le jeter dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Et, au passage tu pourrais faire attention avec ta hache, ça me fait une cicatrice de plus maintenant. " 

Là, tout le monde se mit à vouloir porter l'anneau. Tout le monde se mit à gueuler "Il est à mwa!" "Nan c'est le mien!" "Ze le veux!", ect... 

Harry, lui, regardait l'anneau qui l'obsédait tout autant que la photo de l'elfe. Dumbledore se lança dans la bagarre. Harry regarda intensivement l'anneau (enfin, dans la direction de l'anneau, car Hagrid avait eu la sainte bonté de se mettre juste devant pour gueuler à Drago "Jamais d'oreilles pointues porteront cet anneau! ") et lança: 

"Je vais le faire! " 

Il nn'y eut pas de réaction car tout le monde continuait à gueuler, y compris un homme qui disait: 

"Qui veut mon poisson! " 

Et un autre répondait: 

"Il est pô frais ton poisson! " 

"Pô frais??? " 

Et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Harry dit "Je vais le faire! " à plusieurs reprises, mais toujours pas de réaction. Il prit alors un mégaphone et hurla. 

"JE VAIS LE FAIRE! JE VAIS PORTER L'ANNEAU EN AZKABAN!!! " 

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'interrompit. Dumbledore poussa un gros soupir. 

"Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, laissez-moi vous accompagner. Mon épée est votre. ", annonça Sirius. 

Harry se disait "Chouette, elle est trop belle son épée ", et quelqu'un murmura "Comment veut le protéger si il meurt? " Sirius se plaça derrière Harry. 

"Mon arc est aussi votre ", s'exclama Drago avec un clin d'Ïil ravageur. Il se plaça à côté de Sirius. 

"Et ma hache! ", dit Hagrid en désignant sa hache (enfin, puisque la sienne était cassée, il avait emprunté celle de son grand-oncle "juste pour faire la scène"). Il se plaça à côté de Harry. 

"Poudlard est avec vous, mon gaillard! ", s'écria Severus en se mettant à côté de Sirius qui n'était pas content car il ne l'aimait pas trop. 

Dumbledore venait aussi, car il s'était placé à côté de Drago. 

"MOI AUSSI JE VIENS!!!!!! Je le protègerai pour toujours, Professeur Dumbledore!Rien ne me séparera de lui! ", hurla Ron en sortant d'un fourré et en se plaçant à côté d'Harry. 

"En effet, même quand il est invité dans un conseil secret vous venez " s'exclama Alastor, indigné qu'il ait échappé à sa vigilance constante. 

"HÉ, ON VIENT AUSSI!!!!!!!! ", gueulèrent Fred et Georges en sortant de derrière deux statues et en se précipitant vers les autres. 

Cette fois-ci, Alastor eut l'air choqué. "Il faudra que j'aille vérifier mon oeil magique ", pensa-t-il. 

Fred et Georges se placèrent à côté de Hagrid. Fred marcha également sur le pied de Dumbledore qui lui donna un coup de canne en sifflant "Crétin de Touque! " 

Alastor contempla la troupe, composée de neuf personne, et annonça: 

"Neuf, vous êtes neuf, autant que les cicatrices que j'ai sur le front! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau." 

"Chouette, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant? ", demanda Fred. 

-FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE- 

Voilà!!! J'ai déjà commencé la partie 2 mes poteaux! J'en suis quand ils sont à la montagne enneigée (dont j'ai oublié le nom) Je ne vous promets pas que cette fic sera un jour achevée et que vous pourrez contempler les six chapitres à souhait, mais je publierai tout ce que j'ai fait.

signé Mystina

(ce signé Mystina n'était pas utile, mais c'est pas grave)


	2. La Communauté de l'Anneau, PARTIE II

Vala. J'ai fini la souiteuh. Et j'crois que c'est encoooreuuhhhh plus long que la première partie, c'est vous dire à quel point je suis psychopathe! C'est la deuxième et dernière partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Bon, en attendant, voici un ch'tit rappel des persos:

Frodon Sacquet Harry Potter

Sauron Voldemort

Bilbon Sacquet James Potter

Gandalf Dumbledore

Sam Gamegie Ron weasley

Meriadoc (Merry) Brandebouc Georgiadoc Brandebouc (mais mystérieusement, toujours appelé Georges par tout le monde

Peregrin (Pippin) Touque Frederick Touque (souvent appelé Fred)

Les Sacquet de Besace Les Dursley

Isildur Gryffondor

(son père) Armando Dippet

Orques Serpentards

Déagol Dobby

Sméagol Kreattur

Gollum Queudver

Rosa, un truc du genre (la copine de Sam) Rosmerta

L'ancien L'Ancien ou Flitwick

Nazgûls Détraqueurs

Saroumane Karkaroff

Le vieux qui pousuit Merry et Pippin au début du film Mondingus

Tom Bombadil Deladus Diggle

Baie d'Or Ginny d'Or, de Bronze, ou Ginny Tout Court

Le Vieux Saule Le saule cogneur

Peter Jackson (qu'on voit vaguement dans le film) Chris Colombus

Souscolline (surnom de Frodon au Poney Fringuant) Londubat

M. Poiredebeurré Tom

Grand Pas Patmol

Aragorn Sirius

Elessar Black

Rôdeurs Maraudeurs

Arwen Fleur

Elrond Alastor (Maugrey)

Legolas (mmhhh...) Drago

Gimli Hagrid

Boromir Severus

**_Disclaimer: Alors, l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas. Elle appartient à JRR Tolkien et à Peter Jackson (un cousin à Mickeal?) et à ses acolytes Néo-Zélandais. Les personnages, en revanche sont ceux de JK Rowling (vroum vroum). Bon, en gros, c'est tout du plagié et je veux pas faire de fric avec ça._**

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Harry Potter: la mixture **

**La Communauté de l'Anneau **

**PARTIE II **

"Regarde cette belle épée!", s'exclama James, à qui Harry était venu rendre visite. "Elle s'appelle Dard. " 

"Dard? C'est quoi ce nom de merde? Pourquoi elle a pas un nom qui en jète comme Ragnarock ou Excalibur? " 

"Euh, je sais pas. Forgée par les elfes! ", assura James. "Sa lame devient bleue quand des Serpentard approchent. " 

"Bleue??? Comme le sabre lazer d'Obiwan Kenoby? J'vais pouvoir jouer à Star Wars, tout le monde va être jaloux! ", s'écria Harry. 

"Et regarde cette côte de maille! Du mythril! Garantie 50 ans, regarde comme elle brille! " 

"Waoh! Je peux l'essayer? " 

"Bien sûr mon petit. " 

James commença à déshabiller Harry. (ouh, ça devient cochon...) Quand il commença à lui enlever sa chemise (*sifflements*), il aperçut alors... 

L'ANNEAU! (non!?? ) 

"Oh mon vieux nanneau! ", dit James. "Tu peux me le passer un peu? que je le tienne un peu dans ma main. " 

Harry, qui n'était pas sans ignorer que l'Anneau était très mauvais pour la santé mentale de son vieil oncle, referma sa chemise. James le regarda encore un peu et soudain! 

"RAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", cria-t-il en faisant une tête monstrueuse (pire que quand il se réveille! ), la main tendue vers l'anneau. 

"Oh tu m'as fait peur! ", s'exclama Harry qui croyait qu'il voulait juste lui faire 'bouh ' pour l'effrayer. 

Mais en vrai, si il avait fait ça, c'était parce convoitait son "nanneau". 

"Bouhouhouhou. Je suis vieux et je suis moche. Toi tu es jeune et beau. Tout est de ma faauuuuteuh! S'y te plaît Harry, pars avec tes amis. " 

HARRY NE SE FIT PAS PRIER! 

Quelques temps plus tard, notre chère Communauté (et oui, maintenant ils sont 9! ) dut quitter Magnolia Crescent. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Sirius jeta un dernier regard embrasé à Fleur qui le lui rendit. "Hé, avance Sirius! ", lui dit Hagrid. Harry, qui était tout devant, demanda à Dumbledore, qui était juste derrière: 

"Euh, Dumbledore, c'est à droite ou à gauche Azkaban? " 

"À gauche mon garçon. " 

Ils partirent donc vers la gauche, mais un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron fit une remarque intéressante: 

"Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose ici... " 

"Merde, je me suis trompé! ", s'écria Dumbledore. "Azkaban c'est à droite! " 

Tout le monde n'avait pas entendu alors Dumbledore s'exclama: 

"Demi-tour!!! " 

Tout les premiers firent demi-tour, et comme les hobbits poussaient, Sirius tomba sur Hagrid qui tomba sur Drago qui tomba sur Severus. 

"Aïe, Sirius, vous m'avez planté votre épée dans mon cul! ", s'écria Hagrid. 

Bon, et donc, ils repartirent dans l'autre sens et quelques heures plus tard, ils montèrent tour à tour dans une séquence qui aurait pu être mémorable pour sa beauté si Hagrid avait cessé de se tenir le popotin et si Georges n'avait pas attrappé la crève. (et aussi si Coquecigrue, le poney de Ron, n'avait pas renversé Fred au passage. Fred qui a dévalé la montagne en roulant, sans se faire de fracture, miraculeusement (quoique))

Quelque temps plus tard, nos neuf amis avaient installé un campement près de l'endroit où ils avaient fait leur scène d'une esthétique repoussante. Fred et Georges s'entraînaient à l'épée avec Severus: 

"Un, deux et trois! Un deux trois! " 

Soudain, Fred et Georges se mirent à tricher et à envoyer Severus tout en bas de la montagne, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.(mais pas Severus qui hurla: "C'EST MALIN! ") 

Hagrid et Dumbledore, eux, parlaient de leur prochaine destination: 

"Moi, je propose qu'on passe par le chemin le plus long", annonça Hagrid dans un élan de stupidité. "Passons par les mines de la Chambre au Secret. Mon cousin Graup nous y fera un très bon accueil, vous aurez même des coc ktails gratuits." 

"Non, je ne passerai dans ces mines que si je n'ai pas le choix", assura Dumbledore. "On va passer par la montagne où y a de la neige qui tombe. " 

Ron préparait à manger (pour changer, té! ), Harry écoutait Dumbledore et Hagrid discuter et Drago regardait élégamment l'horizon. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?", demannda Harry en montrant une masse sombre s'élevant dans les airs (j'ai un don pour la poésie ). 

"Oh, c'est qu'un p'tit nuage ", grommela Hagrid qui, si vous voulez mon avis, était un peu myope. 

"ATTENTION!!! C'EST DES OISEAUX, ILS VONT NOUS CHIER DESSUS! ", s'écria Drago. 

"Cachez-vous tous, c'est des espions de Karkaroff!!! ", hurla Dumbledore. "Mais cachez-vous, crétin de Touque! ", ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Fred qui venait, dans l'affollement, de se casser la gueule. Néanmoins, ils finit par arriver à se cacher au dernier moment.(TOUT COMME PAR HASARD ) Severus, lui, n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin la cachette, il était toujours bloqué en bas dans ses fourrés alors... 

Plus tard, ils étaient partis vers la montagne enneigée (bon, je connais pas son nom et alors? ). D'ailleurs, bien que le temps ait été merveilleux, le sol n'en restait pas moins couvert de neige. Même qu'à moment donné, Harry fit tomber l'anneau. 

Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, mais c'est Severus (qui était sorti des fourrés) qui le ramassa. Il tint la chaîne entre ses mains, et tandis qu'une musique mystérieuse retentissait, il lança son légendaire: 

"C'est une étrange fatalité qu'une si petite chose soit l'objet de tant de batailles... "(un truc comme ça, j'ai oublié la fin de la phrase ) 

Sirius commença à s'impatienter: 

"Bon, et alors? Tu crois que ça aurait été moins étrange si ça avait été un camion? Je te signale qu'avec un camion on aurait pas pu passer par ici, pour commencer! Et puis rend l'anneau à Harry. " 

Severus resta sur place. 

"REND L'ANNEAU À HARRY! " 

Severus rendit l'anneau à Harry, accompagné d'un petit bisou avec un: 

"Tiens, porteur de l'anneau. " 

Harry remit l'anneau sur son torse nu. Et oui, une partie de lui révélait sa peau. Ce crétin avait oublié de se couvrir.

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils progressaient dans la neige, une tempête se déclencha. 

"Fait chier, j'aurais dû penser à regarder la météo, avant de venir... ", soupira Dumbledore. 

"Mais J'AI regardé la météo!!! ", s'écria Drago. "Ils avaient annoncé un soleil éclatant." 

Et oui, enfin un mystère dans cette histoire que j'ai rendue stupide.(chuis meuchante hein? ) 

Soudain, il y eut une pluie d'avalanche. 

"J'entends une vois sinistre parlant arabe dans les airs ", remarqua Drago, qui n'avait pas froid et qui, gracieux, s'élançait sans arrêt dans la neige. Il avait également l'ouïe fine. 

Et en effet, on entendait nettement une voix qui parlait arabe. 

"C'EST KARKAROFF!!!!! ", beugla Dumbledore. 

Et oui, Dumbledore avait deviné juste, au sommet de sa tour, Karkaroff récitait des formules en arabe. 

"Je savais pas que Karkaroff parlait arabe ", dit Fred. 

"Crétin de Touque! ", hurla Dumbledore. "Les magiciens savent parler toutes les langues, c'est comme le Mérovingien. Et moi je vais réciter mes formules en... euh... En Africain! " 

Et Dumbledore commença à réciter des formules genre "Rimpapatouu! Rimporchtrompon!" Mais soudain, Karkaroff fit tomber de la foudre sur un rocher et la neige tomba sur nos héros. 

"Le fourbe, foudre X! ", lança Dumbledore. "C'EST D'LA TRICHE FOUDRE X ÇA EXISTE PAS ICI! ", brailla-t-il. 

Mais trop tard. Karkaroff était quand même bien stupide: il aurait pu cramer nos héros, ainsi il en aurait été débarrassé. Mais bon, on avait ici affaire à l'habituelle bêtise des méchants: il fallait toujours qu'ils proposent des difficultés aux héros au lieu de les trucider tout simplement. 

Bon, bref, maintenant, Dumbledore n'était plus en mesure de réciter ses formules africaines, puisque, comme tout le monde, il était enseveli par la neige. 

Comme tout le monde???????????????Et ou..non! Drago, qui avait des pieds elfiques (tout son corps était elfique, puisque lui-même était un elfe ), avait réussi à tenir bon sur la neige. Contrairement à tout le reste de la Communauté, ses pieds ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la neige, et il était même jaloux des autres pour ça. Mais soudain, notre magnifique petit elfe à la longue chevelure dorée se retrouva plein de neige boueuse. C'était Hagrid qui, une fois de plus, avait gâché une scène, en se secouant comme un ours mouillé qu'il était. Un ours miniature, je précise. Et tout le monde commença à jaillir. Il fallut des heures pour déterrer Georges qui s'était fourré sous les pieds de Ron, lui-même sous le fessier de Sirius. 

Bon, bref, quand tout le monde fut déterré (mais à moitié enterré, sauf dans le cas de Drago bien sûr (ses yeux bleus brillaient intensément, ohhh )), Severus ne put s'empêcher de glapir: 

"Faut partiiiiir! Sinon, ce serait la mort assurée pour les hobbits! " 

"Et alors? ", beugla Dumbledore.(ça rime ) 

"Et alors c'est des héros! " 

"Ah, j'oubliais... " 

"Passons par les mines ", s'écria Hagrid, les sourcils enneigés, en remuant stupidement la tête. "Passons par les mines de la Chambre des secrets! " 

~*FLASH BACK*~ 

Dumbledore le Gris (ben quoi? c'est déjà mieux que Hagrid comme héros temporaire) écoutait attentivement Karkaroff le blanc. Pour les crétins retardataire, Karkaroff est à un grade de plus que Dumbledore: facile de s'en douter, d'ailleurs, car sa lessive est plus puissante, ce qui indique naturellement le grade. 

"Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas? ",demanda Karkaroff à Dumbledore comme un papa (qui a la notion de ce qui fait peur aux gosses équivalente à celle de Hagrid, celui qui est géant, pas le petit de cette histoire) racontant l'Exorciste à son petit-fils de 3 ans. 

"Les mines de la Chambre des Secrets...Les nains ont creusé trop profond...dans leur seul désir de trouver un endroit pour ranger leur pinard, il ont réveillé quelque chose de terrible! L'ombre et la flamme... " 

*~FIN DU FLASH-BACK~* 

Après s'être vaguement souvenu d'avoir fait remarquer à Karkaroff qu'à Fort Boyard aussi, l'Ombre et la Flamme étaient réunis, Dumbledore lança d'un ton fataliste: 

"Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider. Harry, que veux-tu qu'on fasse mon petit? " 

"Partons à la recherche de l'au de Quézac, et puisons sa force à la source ", dit Harry. 

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chie lui???? " beugla Dumbledore. "Bon alors où tu veux aller, crétin de Tou...euh de Potter??? Tu veux qu'on passe par ici ou par la Chambre des Secrets??? " 

"Nous passerons par les mines "(il tremble parce qu'il a froid et non peur, comme Dumbledore), annonça Harry. Passons par les mines de la Chambre des Secrets." 

"So be it ", dit Dumbledore. Désolée même si j'ai dû voir le film 2 fois en Anglais contre 6 fois en Français je ne me souviens que de ce qu'il dit en Anglais.(je sais vous en avez rien mais alors rien à foutre ) 

Plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient des mines, Dumbledore sortit un prétexte bidon pour dire un mot à Harry en privé: 

"Harry, venez soutenir un vieillard! " 

"Mais professeur Dumbledore, vous qui pétez toujours la forme! " 

"VENEZ SOUTENIR UN VIEILLARD, C'EST UN ORDREUH! " 

"Bon. " 

Et Harry vint, à contrecÏur, soutenir Dumbledore. 

"L'anneau devient de plus en plus lourd, n'est-ce pas? ", lui souffla Dumbledore. 

"Arrêtez de me souffler dessus, Dumbledore, je vous prie. ", dit Harry. "Oui, il pèse. Je l'ai pesé à Magnolia Crescent et je me suis rendu comte qu'il pesait 100 grammes de plus qu'en partant de Pré-Au-Lard. " 

"Quelle idée de peser un anneau! ", songea Dumbledore. 

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils avaient quitté depuis encore plus longtemps Col de Caradhras (haha, merci Malthus Rayne ), ils arrivèrent entre un lac et des rochers: ils étaient devant les mines de la Chambre des Secrets. 

"Ah, on arrive ", dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. "C'est de l'ithil-dîn, ça brille à la lumière de la lune. ", expliqua-t-il en désignant un mur qui se mit soudain à briller. 

"Baissez la lumière ", s'exclama-t-il, aveuglé. "Bon, y a écrit en langage nanique...euh, en langage nain: Ici se trouvent les Portes de la Chambre des Secrets. Parlez, ami et entrez." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "parlez, ami et entrez?" Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?", demanda Fred. 

"COGNER VOTRE TÊTE CONTRE LE MUR, VOUS BALANCER AUX TROLLS ET AUX ORQUES ET VOUS FAIRE RÔTIR À PETIT FEU POUR ME DÉBARRASER DE VOS QUESTIONS STUPIDES, CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE SI ON EST UN AMI, ON DIT LE MOT DE PASSE ET ON RENTRE! " 

Pendant ce temps eut lieu une déchirante séparation entre Ron et son poney. 

"Peu de poneys sont aussi braves que Coq, mais les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys ", expliqua Sirius. "Pas plus que pour les camions, d'ailleurs ", ajouta-t-il en fixant Severus qui regardait le ciel. 

Bon, après cette déchirante séparation (Ron pleurait comme un malade(pour un poney! )), Sirius se tourna du côté de George qui balançait stupidement des cailloux dans l'eau. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il faisait ça, c'est un sombre mystère pour moi... 

"Arrêtez avec ces pierres ", conseilla Sirius. 

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore continuait à réciter des formules stupides en donnant des coups de bâton dans la porte. 

"OHHH, J'AI UNE IDÉE! ", s'écria-t-il soudain, tel un savant fou avec son cerveau en pleine ébullition. 

"Mellon ", dit-il. 

"J'ai pas faim ", dit Drago. 

"Et nous les nains, nous n'aimons pas le melon ", éluda Hagrid. 

"Mais non, c'est le mot "ami" en elfique, sac à patate! Et oui, pour une fois, Fred était proche de la vérité. Je ne doute pas un instant que c'était un hasard, mais il est peut être légèrement moins crétin que ce que je pensais. " 

"Mais la porte ne s'est pas ouverte ", remarqua Drago. 

"Ah, euh c'est vrai ", constata Dumbledore. Peut être qu'il faut le dire en langage nani...en langage nain: Cézâmmeu, ouvreuh-touah! " 

Marche pas. 

"C'est MELLON...euh, malin????...! " 

La porte s'ouvrit. "...", firent nos amis. "C'était bien le mot de passe, remarqua Hagrid, mais il faut le dire avec l'acdent nain! " 

Ah, bien sûr. Hagrid avait un accent dont même celui d'Ariège n'atteignait pas la stupidité. ils allaient entrer, mais Georges lançait toujours des pierres dans l'eau (quelle remarquable intelligence ), et il s'arrêta, et une grosse tentacule sortit du lac et s'empara de... HARRY! 

"AHHHHH! ", hurla-t-il. 

C'était un calmar géant qui venait de sortir du lac. Tout le monde essaya de le frapper à coup d'épée mais ça marchait pas. 

"Il veut s'emparer de l'anneau! ", hurla quelqu'un. 

"Absurde ", dit Dumbledore. 

"Il veut violer m'sieur Harry! ", se désespéra Ron. 

Harry qui n'avait pas l'air en bon état. Il aurait sûrement eut besoin d'une bonne dose de déodorant. Et puis il avait l'air aussi ml en point que le jour où oon lui avait fait sa fameuse cicatrice sur le front. 

Soudain, Drago, en s'élançant élégamment, les cheveux resplendissants à la lueur de la lune et volant à la brise légère(les cheveux, pas Drago), monta sur le calmar géant et lui décocha une dizaine de flèche, et avec Sirius, ils finirent par en venir à bout. 

Mais il restait un problème! 

"Oups ", dit Georges en s'apercevant que le calmar avait déchiré les vêtements de Harry au niveau de l'entrejambe.

"MON DIEU! Monsieur Harry, je vous couvre! ", s'écria Ron en se mettant devant Harry qui s'écarta. 

"Attendez. ", dit Dumbledore avec un calme déroutant. "C'est l'automne, il faut en profiter. " 

Harry était quand même rassuré: il n'y avait pas de filles dans la Communauté. "Remarque, si l'elfe de la photo avait été devant moi ", se dit-il. 

"Wingardium leviosa ", dit Dumledore en levant et agitant son bâton, soulevant une feuille encore verte et vivace pour qu'elle se place juste devant le trilili de Harry. En voyant le résultat, il poussa un grognement, arracha un pan de sa robe grise et l'attacha à la taille de Harry, qui avait finalement repris gueule normale. 

Bon, et quand ils entrèrent, les rochers tombèrent derrière eux, bloquant le passage de retour. 

"Maintenant, on a pas le choix ", dit solenellement Dumbledore en allumant son bâton qui avait une petite pierre qui brillait au bout. "Bienvenue dans les mines sombres de la Chambre des Secrets... " 

"Vous allez voir ce que c'est que l'hospitalité naine, maître elfe ", dit Hagrid. "Un bon hydromel, devant un bon film porno... Et ils appellent ça... comment déjà? Ah oui! UNE MINE! UNE MIIIIIIIIIIINEEEUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " 

"Ce n'est pas une mine ", remarqua Severus. "C'EST UN TOMBEAU! " 

Et oui, ça et là traînaient des squelettes de tailles réduites, des squelettes barbus... des squelettes de nains! 

"Noon! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!", hurla Hagrid. "Pourquoi, oh pourquoi? " 

"Ta gueule ", reccomenda Dumbledore. "C'est le calmar géant qui a fait ça, et maintenant avançons! " 

Ils avancèrent, leur cheminement ponctué par les sanglots de Hagrid qui semblait beaucoup mons viril quand il pleurait. 

Soudain, ils atteignirent une cave à vin gigantesque, remplie de bouteilles renfermant un liquide clair. 

"Ce n'est pas pour son whisky que la Chambre des Secrets est réputée", dit Dumbledore. "C'est pour son pastis! " Il y eut un grand "ooohhhhhhh! 

Harry, Fred et Georges lançèrent un regard avide vers les bouteilles. 

Et, plus tard encore, ils atteignirent un endroit rempli par endroit de lumières bleuâtres. 

"Ah, et ce n'est pas non plus pour son or que cette mine est réputée, c'est pour son mythril! " 

"A NOUS LE MYTHRIL! ", beugla Hagrid. 

"Non, vous allez vous tuer en tombant! Crétin de Touque, dégagez du bord!" 

Soudain, ils atteignirent un passage qui se divisait en trois. 

"J'ai oublié le cheemin ", dit Dumbledore. 

Des "c'est malin!" commencèrent à jaillir de partout, tout le monde s'installa, Fred dit à Georges qu'il avait faim (on avait pas deviné ) et soudain, Harry eut un mauvais présentiment. 

Dumbledore disait à Hagrid: 

"James avait une côte en mythril. Elle a plus de valeur que toute la Comté réunie! Mais je pense pas qu'il le sache, déjà qu'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre sa pomme d'Adam et son ziz... " 

"Dumbledore? ", dit Harry en agrippant Dumbledore tandis que Hagrid racontait la belle histoire à Sirius pour passer le temps. 

"Quoi mon pitchou? " 

"Y a un truc derière le rocher! " 

"C'est Queudver. Il nous suit depuis Magnolia Crescent." 

"C'est notre garde du corps? ", s'exclama Harry, impressionné. 

"Mais non, il veut l'anneau. " 

"Quelle pitié que James ne l'ait pas tué. ", dit Harry dans un anger acces. 

"La pitié? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu James! En voyant un être aussi pitoyable et attardé que lui-même, il a eu pitié. Beaucoup de gens qui sont morts méritent de vivre, et beaucoup de vivants méritent la mort. ", dit Dumbledore dans un air de vieux sage qui lui était peu familier. "Mon coeur me dit que Queudver aura un rôle à jouer dans cette quête, mais j'ignore si c'est en bien ou en mal." Bien sûr, Harry le crut, car les vieux sages, quand ils disent ce genre de connerie, ils ont toujours raison. 

"J'aurais aimé que jamais l'anneau ne vienne à moi. ", pleurnicha Harry. "Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il est ce pour quoi je prenais Sirius quand je l'ai rencontré... " 

"Et oui, mais t'es con aussi, personne t'a demandé de le porter ce putain d'anneau! ", s'emporta Dumbledore. "La seule chose à décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Et arrête de me faire chier avec tes questions à deux balles, c'est bien triste tout ça mais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus. " 

Soudain, il eut un air réjoui. 

"Ohhhh, c'est par là! ", dit-il en désignant le tunnel du milieu. 

"Il s'en est souvenu! ", s'exclama Georges. 

"Pas du tout. Ça sent plus mauvais des autres côtés. En cas de problème, il faut toujours se fier à son flair. " Il fit un petit "héhé, ouais " qui laisse imaginer qu'il avait eu à utiliser cette tactique animale en d'autres circonstances. 

Fred était drôlement jaloux de son copain: si lui avait posé la question, il aurait certainement eu droit à un "crétin de touque ". 

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans une salle gigantesque avec des piliers dedans. 

"La salle des piliers des rois! ", s'exclama Sirius. 

Hagrid lança un "ohhhhhhh " impressionné. 

"Que c'est mooooche! ", s'exclama Severus. "Franchement, ils auraient pu mettre plus de déco. " 

"C'est clair, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon cousin ", affirma Hagrid. "Franchement, ces piliers ça prend trop de place et comme y a que de ça c'est gerbant. " 

Soudain, ils aperçurent des squelettes qui jonchaient le sol. 

"NOON! NOOOOOOONNNNNNN! ", hurla Hagrid. 

Il arriva devant la tombe de son cousin, dans une petite pièce à côté, son cousin Graup, qui était mort et enterré , et il se mit à pleurer. 

"Tu savais pas qu'il était mort??? ", s'écria Dumbledore. "Mais je le sais depuis... 3 ans au moins! " 

Apparemment, il était mort avant tous les autres squelettes: à moins que ces squelettes soient des zombies qui avaient creusé une tombe. Et d'ailleur même Dumbledore savait qu'il était mort. 

"Mais je le savais! ", s'écria Hagrid. "Mais le truc c'est qu'ils lui ont mis une tombe en marbre alors qu'il en avait toujours voulu une en mythril! " 

"Pauvre Hagrid ", murmura Drago. 

Dumbledore prit un livre qu'un vieux squelette (ndlr: tous les squelettes étaient vieux, mais celui là était déjà vieux avant de mourir). Il l'ouvrit, et tout comme par hasard arriva à une page intéressante. 

"Les portes sont bloquées, les ennemis nous envahissent, ", lit Dumbledore. "Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ça fait trois jours qu'on est enfermés...Et alors, dans Loft Story ils restent trois mois enfermés... " 

Pendant que Dumbledore lisait le journal intime ("Journal intime de Germain (Germinou )" était écrit sur la couverture, accompagné de petits coeurs) de ce nain, la tension montait dans le groupe: tout le monde regardait autour de lui comme si un troll allait se jeter sur eux, et Drago murmura "Il faut partir d'ici... Je suis claustrophobe... " à Sirius. 

Severus lui-même ne faisait plus son mariole et Fred sursauta quand il sentit un truc derrière lui: c'était un squelette qui avait une flèche plantée sur lui et qui était assis sur le puits. 

"Les tambours résonnent...Nous ne pourrons plus sortir ", continua Dumbledore comme si rien n'était. La lecture avait un de ces pouvoirs sur lui... "Ils arrivent. " 

Et là, BOUM PROTOBOUM! 

Fred, qui avait tripoté la flèche plantée sur le squelette assis sur le puits, s'écarta du complément inutile de caillou, ciseaux, papier (ben oué faut pas faire de répétitions... ). Le tripotage de flèche engendra la chute de la tête du squelette qui engeandra la chute du squelette lui-même qui engeandra la chute d'un seau, qui engeandra la chute d'une enclume qui engendra la chute d'un piano. 

Fred lui-même sentit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à prendre le journal intime (qui faisait 1200 pages). Dumbledore referma brusquement son livre. 

"CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE! "* Jamais j'ai vu de hobbit pareil! De mon temps, les hobbits restaient à leur place! J'aurais dû cogner votre tête sur le mur, ça nous aurait débarassé de notre stupidité. " 

Soudain, on entendit indistinctement un bruit sourd qui fit interrompre Dumbledore. 

"Quelqu'un a pété? ", murmura-t-il. 

Vu la gueule que tout le monde tira en guise de réponse à cette question(genre "Heeemmmm hemmmmm il devient comme James... "), il réalisa que ces pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. 

BOUM. BOUM BOUM BOUM. Ça a f..euh, nan... BOUM BOUM BOUMMMMMM!!!!!! 

C'était un tambour. 

Tout le monde sentit son coeur battre au même rythme que le tambour. 

"Des Serpentards! ", s'écria Harry en voyant son épée devenir bleue. Il se mit à imiter le bourdonnement des sabres lazers et à scander "En garde, Jedi! " 

"Oui, ce sont des serpentards", assura Severus en écoutant à la porte. "Et ils ont un troll des cavernes avec eux! " 

En effet, un des serpentards qui se nommait Quirell avait un don avec les trolls. Hagrid monta sur la tombe de son cousin: 

"Il y a encore un nain qui respire, dans la Chambre des Secrets... Ça va chier...", murmura-t-il. 

Puis il tapa les poings sur son torse poilu mais recouvert d'une armure: "OUGA BOUGA! " 

Et là, Drago retrouva ce que Fred avait perdu en s'écartant brusquement du puits tout à l'heure... La photo de l'elfe... Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche (dont il referma la fermeture éclair), mais n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que la photo représentait... Il commença à tirer des flèches à travers les trous de la porte pour tuer des serpentards... Sirius et Severus mettaient des épées pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, mais PAF! Trop tard. Le troll défonça la porte comme si elle était en craquotte et assassina avec sa massue la moitié des recrues Serpentard, mais par chance (et par un hasard incroyablement époustouflant), aucun de nos héros ne fut atteint. Le troll commença à défoncer la tombe du vieux Graup, ce qui renversa Hagrid mais il ne se fit pas écraser.(enfin, je parle de Hagrid... Graup, son cadavre doit ressembler à du gruyère rapé...) "Heureusement que sa tombe est pas en mythril alors! ", songea Hagrid. Tout le monde se débrouillait plus ou moins bien: Ron avait un talent particulier dans la maniement de la Casserole d'Étain, arme particulière, j'en conviens...

Après, Sirius, Drago, Hagrid, Dumbledore et Severus se battaient à l'épée, à l'arc, à la hache et au bâton, comme des bourrins. Fred et Georges essayaient aussi avec un peu moins de succès. Ils préféraient se cacher en compagnie de Harry. 

Tiens, le troll s'énerve? Ah, il a tué un Serpentard... 

"Kiki, pourquoi tu as tué Jean-Michel? ", s'écria un autre Serpentard, l'un des derniers qui restait. Et le serpentard finit lui aussi au bout du gourdin de notre bon troll. 

Harry joua à Metal Gear Solid en se planquant derrière un pilier. Le troll chercha, chercha mais ne trouva pas. Harry se planqua un peu plus, et... 

"Je t'ai vueuh! ", s'exclama le troll, en langage troll, donc Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH Sirius!!! ", s'écria Harry. Sirius venait de couper en deux le dernier serpentard, révélant ses boyaux verts et argents (serpentard jusqu'au bout). Il arriva et s'attaqua au troll. Mais le troll le fit gicler ("c'est d'la triche! faut pas l'aider, on joue à cache-cache! ", trolla-t-il) et il attrappa une lance et transperça Harry qui poussa les mêmes cris que lorsque l'épée du détraqueur lui avait atteint le front (décidément, il lui en arrive des choses,il va devenir pire qu'Alastor! ). Tout le monde arrêta son cirque et s'écria en même temps: 

"HARRY, NON! NE MEURS PAS! " 

Mais Harry n'était VISIBLEMENT pas en mesure d'obéir à un tel ordre. Sa tête-de-noeud qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait l'anneau se fit encore plus insistante. 

Fred et Georges firent alors quelque chose de courageux et très stupide: ils prirent leur élan et s'élancèrent sur le troll, et lui plantèrent leurs épées dans le nez. Le troll, tout comme Karkaroff auparavant, poussa un beuglement digne de Vernon Dursley quand on prononçait "James Potter". Drago prit son arc, monta sur le troll à son tour et lui décocha trois flèche qui l'achevèrent. Le troll poussa alors un cri qui ressemblait à ceux que poussent souvent les sourds et il s'effondra, faisant tomber tout le monde, et s'écrouler deux ou trois murs. 

Fred tomba sur le sol, et git inconscient. Georges ramassa son épée du nez du troll et s'exclama: "Eurk, de la morve de troll! " en se l'essuyant. 

Et pendant ce temps, tout le monde se précipitait vers Harry. Sirius le retourna et vit qu'il respirait: 

"HAHA JE VOUS AI BIEN EUS!Mais je n'ai rien! Comment ça se fait! " 

"Petit coquin!", dit tout le monde en rigolant (sauf Fred qui gisait toujours inconscient). 

"Comment ça se fait??? s'exclama Sirius. "Cette lance aurait pu transpercer de la viande anglaise! " 

"Ce garçon a l'air plus solide qu'il n'y paraît ", remarqua Dumbledore. 

Harry ouvrit alors sa chemise pour voir comment allait sa blessure... et il vit... la côte de mythril! 

"Du mythril! ", s'exclama Hagrid. "Vous êtes très surprenant, monsieur Potter. À qui vous l'avez volée? " 

"C'est la mienneuh. " 

"Bon, allez, on repart, dans la joie et la bonne humeur! ", s'écria Dumbledore en se levant. 

"M'sieur, Fred est toujours évanoui... ", dit Georges. 

"CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIRRRRRR!!!!!! ", s'exclama Dumbledore. Le crétin ne se réveilla qu'après s'être avoir fait... 

Cogner sa tête contre le mur. 

Alors, nos héros s'en allèrent, courant à travers la si moche salle des piliers, une musique hérotique...euh héroïque, excusez-moi, retentissant. Mais des gobelins sortaient de partout: du plafond (l'un d'eux fit tomber son porte-feuille sur la tête de Georges), de par terre, des trous de souris, du caca de troll, ect... Bientôt, nos héros se retrouvèrent entourés! ` 

"On est entourés! ", s'écria Severus. 

Merci, on avait compris. Mais avant que nos chers amis aient pu se demander que faire quand on est dans un pétrin pareil (Ron avait apporté son livre "l'aventure pour les nuls"), ils entendirent une sorte de rot à un niveau sonore très élevé, ou un raclement de pierre...

La porte qui était en face de la compagnie s'éclaira, comme si quelqu'un y avait allumé un feu. Mais quel crétin avait bien pu allumer un feu ici??? Harry pensa vaguement à James. Mais tous les gobelins poussèrent des cris effrayés et s'en allèrent en courant, s'écrasant les uns les autres. 

"Un Balrog... ", murmura Dumbledore. 

"Quoi??? La pédale dans Street Fighter??? ", s'écria Harry, stupéfait. 

"FUYEZ! CET ENNEMIS EST TROP FORT POUR VOUS! ", ordonna Dumbledore. Et tout le monde fit demi-tour. 

Ils arrivèrent devant un endroit avec un gouffre plein de lave. Severus faillit tomber, mais Hagrid le rattrappa de justesse, ce qui fit que Severus se galta quand même, mais en arrière et avec Hagrid comme support, ce qui était plus prudent, à part que la hache de ce dernier s'était plantée dans ses fesses. 

"Que dois-je faire? ", demanda Sirius en essayant de garder son calme. 

"Pars à la recherche de l'eau de Quézac, et puise sa force à la source ", répondit Dumbledore. 

"C'est pas le moment, là. " 

"Euh, GUIDEZ TOUT LE MONDE!!!! GROUILLEZ-VOUS!!! Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur! Guidez donc tout le monde mais je viens quand même, pour une fois que je suis pas le chef!" 

Nos héros préférés (retrouve-les tous les mercredis à 10h sur FoxKid!) durent parcourir des tas et des tas de ponts (enfin, un seul ), suivis par la menace invisible du Balrog. Puis ils atteignirent un passage critique: un escalier avait un trou au milieu... Trou au travers duquel on voyait la lave... "SAUTEZ! ", gueula Dumbledore, et il sauta, et de manière impressionnante. Puis Severus sauta. Et au moment où Sirius allait lancer Fred, ce premier des deux faillit se recevoir une flèche dans la gueule. Drago riposta avec une autre flèche qui vint se planter au milieu du front du gobelin coupable. (et oui, voici en exclusivité les flèches à tête chercheuse! ) Il continua d'envoyer des flèches aux gobelins, pendant que Sirius balançait Ron, Fred et Georges. Fred atterit en plein dans le ventre de Dumbledore, qui les fit dégringoler en bas de l'escalier et qui valut à Fred un "Crétin de Touque! ". 

"Strike! ", s'écria Georges. "Vous êtes vachement fort au bowling, m'sieur Patmol, faudra qu'on fasse une partie un de ces quatre! " 

Drago finit par sauter lui-aussi, tout en envoyant une flèche qui réussit à atteindre sa cible grâce à son miraculeux talent (quoique... c'est bien des flèches à tête chercheuse! ), et il ne resta plus sur la plate-forme que Harry, Sirius et Hagrid. Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer Hagrid, mais celui-ci l'interrompit: 

"PERSONNE NE LANCERA UN NAIN! Et puis chuis nul en bowling!" 

Et il tenta de sauter, et tomba... Et non, il ne tomba pas parce que Drago réussit par l'attrapper à l'edroit où se trouve une sorte de heu... Enfin, bon, de tuyau d'arrosage. 

"Pas la biiite!!!! ", s'écria Hagrid tandis que Drago le hissait. 

Drago avait par chance apporté une bouteille de savon elfique, qui lui rendit ses mains aussi pures qu'avant! 

Maintenant, il ne restait donc plus que Harry et Sirius en haut de l'escalier. Ils allaient sauter (Harry dans les bras de Sirius, qui aurait préféré que ce soit sa poulette en béryl, mais bon), mais le bout d'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient commença à basculer, prêt à tomber. "attention mon gros...", murmura Sirius à Harry, bien que Harry soit assez gringalet et très petit. au moment où ils ne tenaient pas en équilibre, Sirius fit un saut périlleux spectaculaire (et Harry vomit au passage), exagérément lent comme dans Tigres et Dragons, et il retomba juste à un endroit idéal, doucement et sur ses pieds. 

Alors tout le monde commença à courir vers la sortie qui ne devait plus être bien loin, et par un hasard inexplicable, le bout d'escalier sur lequel ils étaient il y a trois minutes s'écroula juste quand ils partaient. Ils traversèrent sans problème, en courant à toute blinde, un pont qui devait faire 30 centimètres de largeur. Mais là le Balrog les rattrappa. Ce n'était non pas une pédale masquée, mais un gros démon pas beau. Dumbledore, qui était dernier (la poule mouillée!) se tourna vers lui et brandit son index en s'écriant: 

"Vous ne passerez pas! " 

Le Balrog n'en avait rien à foutre. 

"Vous n'allez pas me battre, flamme d'Udum, moi j'ai le feu sacré, na!!!" 

Dumbledore alluma un bouclier rose qui faisait "Barbie, barbie!" 

"Oups, c'est pas celui-là! " 

Alors la lumière blanche au bout du bâton de Gandalf se mit à briller et à former un bouclier. Le Balrog matérialisa une épée de feu et essaya de le frapper. 

"Retournez dans l'ommmbre! ", reccommanda Dumbledore. 

Mais le Balrog n'avait pas envie de retourner dans l'ombre: il avait peur du noir... 

Il tenta une nouvelle attaque. 

"VOUUUUUS NE PASSEREEEEEEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!", beugla Dumbledore en mettant ses bras en croix, avec d'un côté l'épée, d'un côté le bâton**. 

Le côté du pont sur lequel était le Balrog s'effondra: Dumbledore avait gagné. Harry ressentit une vague d'admiration pour lui (pour Dumbledore, pas le Balrog!): garder toujours cette politesse, vouvoyer un tel monstre dans une telle situation! 

Mais le fouet du Balrog heurta le pont, le déchirant et faisant tomber Dumbledore. Harry hurla. Mais Dumbledore s'était accroché à une partie restante du pont! 

"Fuyez pauvres fous! ", s'écria-t-il. Et il tomba. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." 

(2heures plus tard) 

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." 

(8 heures plus tard) 

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...ooo..." 

Et oui, Harry venait de faire une extinction de voix. Sirius était resté, sa blêmitude n'enlaidissant pas son beau visage, à fixer le gouffre. 

"Vous grouillez oui? ", s'écria Severus. 

Sirius emporta Harry dehors, tandis que des gobelins continuaient à tirer des flèches, mais personne n'en avait plus rien à foutre. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, tout le monde avait l'air accablé: Harry faisait toujours son "nooooonnn" silencieux, Fred pleurait sur les genoux de Georges qui pleurait sur la tête de Ron qui pleurait sur Fred. Ron répétait "Il avait un fouet, il va violer le professeur Dumbledore!!!", et Hagrid vint gâcher cette scène de tristesse en exhibant sa tronche de (hic) qui semblait engueuler quelqu'un, et Drago paraissait triste, mais il se consolait en regardant sa photo. Tout le monde était désespéré et se posait les mêmes questions "Pourquoi, comment?", en devenant de plus en plus triste. à mesure que ces questions envahissaient leurs cerveaux. Mouchoirs Kleenex, idéal pour les petit s chagrins et les gros rhumes! Sirius, qui lui-même semblait désespéré et avoir du mal à se retenir de montrer sa tristesse, dit: 

"Il faut partir. " 

"Partir???? ", dit Severus. "Ils sont exténués et chagrinés, par pitié, laissez-leur un peu de repos! " 

"Les collines grouillent de Serpentards, dès la tombée de la nuit! ", répondit Sirius. "Et je crois que vous serez encore plus chagrinés quand ils commenceront à vous arracher la jambe pour en faire du rôti! Et de toute façon on est pas loin des bois de Grimmault..." 

Ravivé par cette cynique remarque, tout le monde se leva. Mais Siris vit que Harry s'éloignait dans la mauvaise direction. 

"Harry! ", appela-t-il. 

Harry se retourna et marmonna "J'allais faire pipi... " 

Et, un quart...euh nan! deux heures plus tard, quand Harry eut fini son pipi, ils se mirent en route. 

~*Prenons des nouvelles de Durmstrang... *~ 

Les champs verdoyants qui se trouvaient autrefois autour de la tour (ça rime de partout ) ne ressemblaient plus à ce qu'ils étaient: à présent, c'étaient des grands trous avec des étages dedans, et à l'intérieur, les serpentards s'activaient en forgeant de volontairement très moches(comme vous le savez, les serpentards ont très bon goût ) épées, armures, boucliers, ect... Dans un quartier, des affreuses bébêtes plus volumineuses que les Serpentards sortaient de cocons en caca... C'étaient la future...ARMÉE DE KARKAROFF! 

~*Que deviennent donc nos héros? *~ 

Et bien, nos héros, ils faisaient un sprint dans un champ, et c'est Georges qui perdit.(bouh la poule mouillée! ) 

Ils entrèrent alors dans une forêt à l'allure effrayante. 

"Faites gaffe, jeune hobbit ", glissa Hagrid à Harry, "Il y aurait dans cette forêt une ensorceleuse elfe." 

Harry entendit à ce moment une voix indistincte murmurer "Pssiouuupsssiiuoussspit, CAR VOUS APPORTEZ DES DANGERS À CETTE FORÊT!". Mais Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était une voix, car même les derniers mots avaient été indistincs... 

"Quelqu'un est allé au petit coin? ", risqua-t-il. 

"Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi? ", dit Hagrid. 

Personne ne faisait pipi à ce moment, Harry décida donc d'opter pour la proposition "voix énigmatique" et rester sur ses gardes. 

"Voilà un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas ", dit Hagrid qui parlait de l'ensorcelleuse. "Primo, je suis gay (sauf quand il s'agit de la photo de ce cher Drago ), deuzio, j'ai l'Ïil du lynx et l'oreille du renard... OUUUPPS! " 

Des tas d'elfes armés venaient de prendre pour cible tous nos héros, prêts à tirer. 

"Le nain respire si fort qu'on aurait pu le trucider dans le noir ", annonça celui qui semblait être le chef.

Tous nos héros étaient en bienne mauvaise position, et effrayés comme des putois par dessus le marché! Même Sirius n'eut pas l'air rassuré en voyant trois flèches qui ne demandaient qu'à se planter dans sa chair. (non, pas la chanteuse, je parle de la peau ) 

Mais heureusement que Drago était là.(ne serait-ce que pour le sexe à piles... Non, lui a une batterie, c'est certain. ) Lui aussi tendait une flèche vers le chef. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Colin Crivey (c'est comme ça que se nommait l'elfe) avait finalement amené notre Communauté dans sa ville. 

"Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, ici. ", explica-t-il. "L'Anneau est trop dangereux. " 

"Il va pas vous mordre ", rétorqua Sirius. 

"Et puis aucun Nain n'est entré dans cette cité depuis... 1545 ou 1546 ans, je sais plus... ", continua Colin. 

"C'est donc ça la courtoisie Elfe? ", grommela Hagrid qui était très moche sans son casque. "Et vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le nain? Allné fout férrr emculder, salas rascas!" 

"Cela n'est pas très courtois non plus. ", fit observer Sirius. 

Il y eut encore quelques parlementations, pendant lesquelles Severus essaya d'égayer Harry: 

"Dumbledore n'aurait pas aimé vous voir emporté par le chagrin et le labeur... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que vous meniez votre quête à bien... " 

"Ta gueule, tu me saoules avec ton sermon. ", répliqua Harry. 

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait réussi à convaincre les Elfes de les mener à la Dame Luna et à son mari Neville: Patmol avait déjà zigouillé trois elfes pour les persuader, et leurs condisciples ne tenaient pas à crever maintenant dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ils traversèrent la ville dont les maisons étaient dressées dans de gigantesques arbres. C'était magique, car on voyait les lumières briller. 

"Ceci est un HLM ", expliqua Colin en désignant un arbre particulièrement gros avec des maisons très serrées. "C'est pour les pauvres qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, c'est moins luxueux que les maisons-arbres normales mais c'est mieux que rien. " 

"Ils sont fous ces Elfes... ", maugréa Hagrid. 

Puis ils aperçurent soudain un pâté d'arbres magnifiques, au loin. 

"Le CÏur de la Forêt de Grimmault. ", expliqua Colin. "La demeure du Seigneur Neville et de la Dame Luna, avec des arbres de luxe partout! " 

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent cette fameuse demeure, il faisait nuit. C'était vraiment très joli et un peu sinistre, parce qu'au lieu de mettre des éclairages un peu jaunes qui rajoutent une touche de chaleurosité, les elfes avaient préféré du blanc froid comme la glace (et oui, la glace c'est blanc). Ça faisait "Awt Niouveôw"(Art Nouveau), comme diraient les concepteurs du film d'une Ïuvre nommée le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ils atteignirent soudain, le haut des escaliers ("Pourraient pas mettre un ascenseur? ", demanda Fred, et tout le monde approuva vivement (et pas de Dumbledore pour grommeler une stupidité genre "CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE! L'ascenseur n'a pas encore été inventé "(si vous voulez mon avis c'était lui le crétin(t'arrête avec tes parenthèses??? (ok ('- -)))))), où se dressait une plate-forme très classe. Soudain, ils virent une lumière descendre! Non, un couple de lumières! 

"C'EST INTERDIT DE METTRE LES PLEINS PHARES QUAND Y A DU MONDE! ", s'exclama Drago. "Chauffards que vous êtes. " 

"Pardon ", dit une voix majestueuse. Alors la lumière baissa et on put distingueur un couple d'elfes à l'allure majestueuse. Mais c'était surtout la femme qui impressionnait: le type, il était plutôt moche, mais la femmes avait de quoi assouvrir les fantasmes de tous nos héros... 

"Voici donc la Communauté de l'Anneau ", dit Neville. "Mais à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes que huit. Aux dernières nouvelles, d'après le télégramme de Alastor vous étiez pourtant neuf. Dumbledore le Gris n'est pas là? " 

"Si, il est là, à côté de moi, ici même, tu les vois pas??? Connard. ", dit Severus. 

Mais les deux elfes ne prirent pas compte de la remarque. Luna croisa le regard de nos héros et elle murmura d'une voix veloutée qui fit bander nos héros: 

"Dumbledore le Gris n'a pas passé la Moria. ", murmura-t-elle. 

Neville, qui était assez sexiste, fut assez outré que sa femme sâche des nouvelles aussi intéressantes. 

"Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé m'entretenir avec lui. ", dit-il. 

"Sans Dumbledore, votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil... ", dit la Dame Luna. 

"Un fil de fer! ", dit Georges avec ardeur. 

"Tout dépendra du porteur de l'anneau... ", continua-t-elle. 

Le regard de la Dame Luna croisa alors celui de Severus qui se mit à chouiner. 

"Prenez un peu de repos maintenant. ", dit-elle. 

Et Harry entendit la même vois mystérieuse que tout à l'heure, qui dit alors: 

"Bienvenue Harry Potter, celui qui a vu l'Ïil l'Ïil l'Ïil! "

Le soir même, nos huit héros favoris (ben ouaip là ils sont 8) étaient installés, non pas sur des arbres comme tout citoyen de Grimmault qui se respecte, mais sous les racines d'un arbre, dans une sorte de campement. On entendait des chants elfiques. 

"Une complainte pour Dumbledore... ", dit Drago. 

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? ", demanda Georges. 

"Je n'ai pas le cÏur à la traduire, ma peine est trop récente... " 

"Dis plutôt que t'as la flemme... ", grommela Hagrid. 

"En tout cas, jamais ils ne rendront jamais assez hommage à ses feux d'artifices!", soupira Ron. "Faudrait faire un couplet là-dessus... 

Ô fusée destructrice 

Toi qui mutile les enfants 

Tu émets une lumière lisse 

Qui émet de drôles de chants..." 

Comme Hagrid, qui s'était endormi, ronflait, Sirius lui planta une épine dans les fesses qui le fit bondir à 30 mètres de haut, déchirant l'arbre, et sa tête resta coincée dans une racine. 

"Ça ne lui rend pas justice, loin de là... ", murmura Ron, toujours dans son trip. 

Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Severus regardait le feu et Sirius vint le voir. (pas pour des motifs hum-hum, que je vous rassure )

"Je pensais à Poudlard ", expliqua Severus. "Mon père en est l'inquisiteur,et... Lorsque la Dame Luna m'a regardé dans les yeux, j'ai entendu une voix qui disait... " 

"Bouttons les anglois hors de France! " 

"???? Non, elle disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, mon père est un homme noble..." 

"Ça tombe bien c'est John Noble qui le joue... " 

"Oh la ferme, arrête de m'interrompre! Mon père est un homme noble, mais il n'a pas assez d'autorité... Je veux sauver Poudlard! Avez-vous déjà vu la cité tellement blanche que quand il fait soleil t'es obligé de mettre des lunettes de soleil pour pas devenir aveugle? (façon de parler, crétins ) avez-vous déjà entendu les trompettes d'argent retentissantes au petit matin? " 

"J'ai déjà vu la cité blanche. Dans ma jeunesse... C'était très beau mais ils pourraient avoir des trompette d'or, quand même. " 

"Méheu. " 

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque tout le monde ronflait comme un embouteillage de camions, Harry entendit un pas léger dans l'air... Et oui, notre petit héro avait l'ouïe fine... Il se rendit compte que c'était Luna qui marchait vers une direction. Il la suivit, résolu à lui faire sa déclaration.

La Dame Luna marcha très discrètement, genre agent du FBI (?), et semblait savoir où elle allait. Harry devait courir comme un moine (??) pour la rattrapper. Puis Luna descendit une escalier, toujours aussi élégamment... Jusqu'à que PAF!!! Elle s'était galtée sur le côté et avait fat une chute de 3m. 

"Oh, non, ma robe que je venais de ramener du teinturier! ", marmonna-t-elle. "Une seconde, regardez pas je me change... " 

Shlip, shlip, en un éclair, le temps que Harry arrive, elle s'était changée. La Dame Luna attrappa une carafe en argent, la remplit dans la source, renversa la moitié de l'eau qui se trouvait dedans par terre, et arriva devant un récipient qui se trouvait en plein milieu de l'endroit. Elle dit: 

"Cette eau de vérité montre des tas de chose, ça dépend de chaque personne..." 

Elle commença à verser l'eau en montant et baissant la carafe pour faire joli: 

"Des choses qui sont... Des choses qui furent... Et certaines ch... MERDE, J'EN AI FOUTU PLEIN SUR MA ROBE!!! " 

Franchement, à vouloir faire des fantaisies , on se plante toujours! ah làlà... Hop, hop, Luna retourna se changer, elle avait encore 15 robes de rechanges. 

"Bon. " Luna alla remplir la carafe et commença à reverser l'eau, mais sans la monter et la descendre. 

"Des choses qui sont... Des choses qui furent... Et certaines choses... " 

La Dame Luna avait fini. L'eau avait à présent débordé de beaucoup et arrosait abondamment ses chaussures, mais par chance elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. 

"Qui ne se sont pas encore passées... " 

"Que vais-je voir? ", demanda Harry. Tout d'un coup il avait la trouille de faire sa déclaration... 

"Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire... " 

"Meuh y a pas de sages ici! ", dit Harry en s'approchant de l'estrade avec le récipient. Luna était shocked. 

Harry se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le récipient. 

Il vit d'abord l'image de Drago. "Elle a changé mon reflet? ", pensa alors Harry. "Chouette, pour la drague... gnégné", mais le visage de Drago se changea en celui de Fred et Georges, puis de Severus et de Ron. Harry vit alors une ville qui brûlait avec des gens qui criaient "London is in fire! ", puis la vision devint plus horrible encore: il vit Pré-au-Lard, oui, mais pas le Pré-au-Lard verdoyant qu'il avait connu, c'était un Pré-au-Lard avec le mignon petit moulin transformé à un machin de goût serpentardien, et il vit tous les hobbits en esclaves, dont Ron. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, peut jamais éviter de se faire remarquer? ", songea Harry. Puis il aperçut les petites maisons dans les prairies qui étaient là toutes noires et moches, et là il vit Voldemort: Voldemort, quel bel oeil il avait! Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il voulait le même, mais c'était assez esthétique... Mais il lui faisait très peur quand même. D'autant plus que l'anneau se fit lourd, comme un chien ayant été privé depuis longtemps de son maître tirant sur sa laisse. (l'anneau st attaché à une chaîne, ndlr) Harry attrappa l'anneau, comme pour dire "Couché Médor! ", et il se cassa la gueule, et tout s'arrêta. 

"Je sais ce que vous avez vu... ", dit la Dame Luna. 

"Ah bon??? Je croyais que même les plus sages ne pouvaient le voir... ", dit Harry, encore sous le choc. 

"Oui mais moi chuis archisage, c'est pas pareil! C'est ce qu'il arrivera si vous échouez."

"Si j'échoue? ", dit Harry en faisant sa fameuse gueule "tête-de-nÏud" qu'il aimait tant. "si vous voulez l'Anneau, je peux vous l'offrir, mais j'ai pas de photo de Drago ou Sirius à poil... ", dit-il par télépathie. 

"Vous m'offrez librement l'anneau Unique... ", dit Luna en tendant ses mains devant comme un zombie. 

Puis elle leva les bras comme un savant fou qui a fait une incroyable découverte, et elle sembla prendre plein de pouvoir, comme un portable dont on aurait rechargé la batterie. Tout devint en noir et blanc avec les couleurs inversées, et il y avait des éclairs partout. Luna dit d'une voix très grave et très moche qui donna plus à Harry l'envie de se pisser dessus que de bander: 

"Au lieu d'un Roi, vous aurez une reine! Pas ténébreuse, mais aussi belle que l'aurore! Tous me serviront et m'aimeront!!!! " Et là, la dame Luna redevint normale et sembla complètement sonnée, comme si Ron lui avait donné dix coups de casserole sur la tête. 

"J'a réussi le test... J'AI RÉUSSI!!!! YESSS! Je vais m'affaiblir... Je vais partir aux Terres Immortelles, histoire de faire comme les autres... " 

"Copieuse... " 

":P" 

"Je peux pas y arriver tout seul... " 

"Ah non, on parle pas de réparer la voiture de pépé alors tu vas me faire ça tout seul comme un grand! Harry Potter, vous êtes le porteur de l'anneau ET porter l'anneau de pouvoir signifie être seul! Voici Gnagna.", ajouta-t-elle en désignant un de ses doigts. 

"Gnagna? " 

"Nenya, couillon, l'anneau de cristal, il est plus beau que le tien, mais le tien il aurait fait joli quand même dans ma collec. Et... MOI JE VEUX RESTER TOUTE SEULE!" 

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! Mais j'ai peur de le faire... ", dit Harry d'un ton appeuré. "Surtout si c'est pour devenir comme Lorie ", pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. 

"Il suffit de partir à la recherche de l'eau de Quézac ", expliqua Luna. "Et de puiser sa force à la source. " 

"Hé? " 

"Euh, non, c'est pô ça. Même la plus petite personne peut accomplir les plus grandes choses... " 

"Même soulever un troll!? " 

"Faut pas exagérer non plus. " 

Nos chers héros restèrent encore un moment dans Grimmault, mais vint le moment où ils durent partir. Tout le monde, dans ses barques, regardait l'horizon, les larmes à l'oeil. 

"Du lembas!", s'écria alors Drago en brandissant un gateau de forme carrée. "Du pain elfique, fabriqué par le meilleur boulanger de la forêt!" 

Il en goûta un tout pitpipiti bout.

"Un seule bouchée suffit à nourrir un adulte!", assura-t-il. "Mais moi je fais un régime alors du coup je prends qu'une miette!"

"T'en as mangé combien???", demanda Georges, assi sur une barque, à son ami Fred, lui-même assi sur la même barque.

"Quatre.", fit Fred en rougissant un peu. Et shlwarzfubeurk, il vomit dans le lac et en mit un peu sur son ami Georges, qui vomit à son tour, et tout le monde présent à cet instant se mit à vomir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils voguaient sur les barques de pêcheurs Grimmaultiennes. Elles se renversaient toutes les 2 minutes mais bon. Nos héros restaient nostalgiques. 

-FLASH-BACK- 

"Jamais personne n'a revêtu l'habit de Grimmault ", dit Neville en enfilant à chacun une mini-jupe et un débardeur rose fluos. 

"Oh, pardon, ça c'est la panoplie Lorie de ma femme! ", dit Neville. 

Tout le monde se rhabilla normalement et Neville leur enfila une cape verte foncée avec une belle broche en forme de feuille. 

"Ceci est l'habit de Grimmault, des capes d'invisibilité qui peuvent parfois vous dissimuler en temps de danger. " 

-FIN DU FLASH-BACK ET DÉBUT D'UN AUTRE- 

"Pour vous Drago, un nouvel arc plus long, plus puissant avec une corde en cheveu d'elfe. ", expliqua la Dame Luna. 

"Du cheveu d'Alastor? ", demanda Drago en examinant son nouvel arc tout joli tout plein. 

"Oui, en effet... " 

"Ça m'étonne pas, ses cheveux sont réputés pour être aussi souples qu'un élastiques et aussi résistants que le nylon. " 

"Good lord, ce type est rafistolé de partout! Et dire que c'est mon gendre."

-RE-FIN DU FLASH-BACK ET RE-DÉBUT D'UN AUTRE-

"Et pour vous, petit s hobbits, je vous offres des dagues elfiques très belles ayant déjà servi durant la guerre! N'ayez crainte, Frederick Touque, ne vous fiez pas à ce dont Dumbledore vous traitait, vous trouverez le courage en vous.", dit la Dame Luna en s'approchant de Fred et Georges et en leur offrant deux couteaux assez tranchants pour briser en deux en un temps record l'une des barques sur lesquelles ils étaient à présent. (et oui, ils l'avaient vraiment fait ces abrutis. (et qu'aurait dit Dumbledore à Fred? (CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE pour ceux qui ont la mémoire défaillante (autrement dit, les vieillards séniles (mais les vieillards séniles ne lisent pas la fic (hey(quoi?(qu'est-ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois?(euh...9 parenthèses! Wecowd battuu! ('- - (merde maintenant ça fait onze à cause de moi le raisonnable!))))))))))) 

"Et pour vous, Ron Weasley, voici une corde elfique, toute neuve!!!!", dit Luna.

"Euh, M'dame Luna, cette corde est trèèèèèèès belle, oui...Vouiiii... Certes, mais vous n'auriez pas encore une jolie dague, comme es deux amis?"

La Dame Luna lui fit un beau sourire et elle répondit:

"Va te faire foutre, eux ils sont mimis tout plein, tandis que toi t'es gros et moche! Va faire un régime, bouffon, et après on verra!"

"Ah, je sais pas quoi vous offrir Severus de Poudlard. Bon, on va dire une nouvelle épée par exemple. Et prends ce paquet de bonbons mon chéri." 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'est-ce que c'est?????????????", demanda Severus en faisant des peti s bonds surexcités.

La Dame Luna lui montra le paquet. 

"KINDER SURPRIIIIIIIISE!!!!!", s'écria-t-il (Severus pas le paquet, bande d'ignares) d'une voix suraigue.

"Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à un nain???", demanda alors Luna en se plantant devant Hagrid. 

"Rien du tout."

Luna le regarda d'un regard insistant. 

"Rien du tout, regarder la femme la plus canon du monde me suffit. À moins que... c'est ridicule, nan..."

"T'accouches oui?", s'impatienta La Dame Luna.

-FIN DU FLASH-BACK-

Hagrid était très songeur.

-DÉBUT D'UN AUTRE (et oui) FLASH-BACK-

"Ah, Sirius, pour vous j'ai le fourreau qui répare toutes les épées quand on les met dedans."

"Mais ça sert à rien j'ai oublié Anduril à Magnolia Crescent."

"Oui, prends-le quand même, ça sera utile. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien de plus beau à vous offrir que ce que Fleur vous a donné. L'Étoile du Soir risque de s'éteindre, gnagnagna."

"Toutes les ampoules finissent par se griller", dit Sirius avec poésie.

Finalement, Dame Luna arriva devant Harry.

"Et pour vous, Harry Potter, voici la lumière d'Elendil, notre étoile bien-aimée.", dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole de cristal renfermant un liquide bleuté mais peu brillant à la lumière du jour.

"Euh, ça c'est de la lumière d'étoile", dit Harry en désignant la flasque. "Vous vous foutez de moi."

"C'est du lait d'étoile", précisa Luna. "On a trait l'étoile hier soir. Mais n'en mangez pas, c'est toxique. Mon beau frère s'est étouffé avec."

"Oh...", dit Harry, désolé. "Alors comme ça Neville avait un frère?"

"Meuh non, c'était MON frère, et il était beau.", dit Dame Luna d'un ton exaspéré. Elle se racla la gorge et dit:

"Donc. Voici la Lumière d'Elendil, notre étoile bien aimée, qui vous éclairera dans les endroit les plus sombres..."

"Ça tombe bien j'ai peur du noir!!!"

Et pour dire au revoir à Harry, Luna prouva que c'était lui le plus mignon des hobbits en se penchant pour faire un bisou dans ses cheveux. Mais elle se redressa comme un piquet en apercevant qu'ils contenaient plus de pellicules et de poux que tout le reste de la Communauté réunie.

"Ben ciao, little hobbit aloreuhh!" 

-FIN DE TOUS LES FLASH-BACKS RÉUNIS- 

"Snif ", dit Hagrid. 

"Quoi encore? ", demanda Drago d'un ton exaspéré comme si il lui demandait pour la vingtième fois une sucette au cavyar.(ce qui n'était pas le cas... ) 

"Je viens de poser une dernière fois mes yeux sur la Dame de Grimmault, la meuf la plus canon de l'univers... (avec celle de ta photo mais tu veux plus me la montrer )" 

"Oh, mais si tu veux la revoir, regarde derrière! On la voit encore! Au fait, c'est quoi le cadeau qu'elle t'a donné? " 

"J'ai OSÉ lui demander un cheveu doré de sa belle chevelure. J'ai pas osé lui proposer une chambre à l'hôtel avec moi... Et elle m'en a donné trois. (de cheveux)" 

(précision: bien entendu, Luna ne comptait que lui donner seulement un cheveu, mais par erreur elle en a arraché trois et tant qu'à faire elle a décidé de tous les donner à Hagrid.) 

*~Pendant ce temps, à Durmstrang...~* 

Karkaroff contemplait fièrement un chef d'Ïuvre. SON chef d'Ïuvre. Une créature bleue électrique dotée d'yeux jaunes et de grosses dents. Non, ce n'était pas un Pokémon. 

"Sais-tu qui étaient les Serpentards autrefois? ", demanda Karkaroff au gros vilain pas beau. 

"Des hommes d'affaires, des banquiers, des contables...", suggéra le gros vilain pas beau. 

"C'étaient des elfes autrefois. Mais on les a tellement mutilés, tellement fait chier et tout qu'ils se sont rebellés et se sont mis un look très moches pour faire racaille. Une forme de vie abominablement détruite. Maintenant ils sont comme ça de génération en génération. Aujourd'hui ils sont parfaits! Grâce à la technologie Mir Laine..." 

"Hu?O_o" 

Même le gros vilain pas beau ne pigeait pas. 

"Euh. Je pensais à mes rooobes! Mes mangemorts. Qui c'est ton maîmaîtreuh?" 

"SA-ROU-MA-NE! " 

"QUI? Le directeur de l'école d'Isengard dans Frodon Sacquet rt la Coupe de Feu? Alors qui c'est ton maîmaîtreeuh? " 

"KAR-KA-ROFF! " 

"Bien mon chiri. " 

"Je me demande en quoi je ressemble à ce Saroumane... ", songea-t-il alors. "Ça doit être mon nez crochu et ma barbe blanche. " 

Les Mangemorts hurlaient, dans les mines machin chose. Ils se maquillaient (en vert, n'oublions pas que la plupart des Mangemorts sont des Serpentards! (Enfin, pas dans ce truc mais bon (tu vas pas reccomencer (d'accoreuh )))) et l'un d'eux distribuait des gifles à tout vent. 

"POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI???? ", demanda l'un d'eux. 

"C'est la main blanche de Karkaroff, il faut qu'on l'ait tous sur nous et il m'a touché la main pour que le distribue! " 

"Menteur, toi t'as du talc sur les mains, c'est tout! Pour la vraie main de Karkaroff c'est par là! ", hurla l'autre Mangemort en désignant une file (estimée à 40 minutes d'attente à ce point). 

Bref, trois jours plus tard, ils courraient dans la forêt, à la recherche de nos héros. "Ramenez tous les semi-homme vivants et entiers. ", avait indiqué Karkaroff, et beaucoup de Mangemorts s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'aider. Et à présent...*musique Royal Canin* ils courraient, armés, les uns poursuivant les autres, l'air heureux... 

Pendant ce temps, nos héros voguaient toujours sur leurs barques. "Il paraît qu'il y a des serpentards qui se déplacent en plein jour ", annonça Sirius. "Oui, bon, faisons une pause ici, tant qu'il fait nuit. " 

Tout le monde essaya de s'endormir. Sauf Harry qui caressait Médor. Mais non, Harry n'avait pas de chien! C'était le nouveau surnom de son anneau. 

Et Sirius et Severus étaient aussi réveillés. Severus était intrigué par un machin qui bougeait sur une buche. 

"Queudver ", soupira Sirius. 

"COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ LÀ??? " 

"Nan, c'est Queudver ce machin. Il nous suit depuis Magnolia Crescent." 

"Ha ha. Sirius, j'y pensais! Le chemin le plus sûr, pour aller en Azkaban, c'est de passer par Poudlard! Parce que nous on protège le reste et blablabla! " 

"Oh, putain, tu me fais chier avec ton Poudlard de merde! " 

"KOAÂÂÂÂÂ!!!! MAIS SANS NOUS TOUT LE MONDE SERAIT ENVAHI, ON A DU MÉRITE, ET PUIS Y A DE TRÈS BEAU SITES TOURISTIQUES! " 

"JE METTRAI JAMAIS UN PIED À 10 000 KILOMÈTRES DE CETTE CITÉ TOUTE POURRIE! " 

"Crétin, on est à moins de 10000 km d'elle! " 

"BEN À MOINS DE 50 KM ÇA TE CONVIENT??? " 

Leur disputation s'arrêta là. Pendant ce temps, Ron disait à Harry: 

"Mangez, Messire Harry. J'ai l'impression que l'anneau vous ronge... " 

"Mais tu vois bien qu'il ma pas rongé, chuis même pas blessé! ", protesta Harry pour le faire taire. 

Mais en vrai personne dormait (enfin, que Fred et Georges), parce que Drago demanda à Hagrid: 

"Dis... " 

"Gnuh? ", grommela un Hagrid à motié endormi. 

"Tu avais pas dit que t'étais gay? ", demanda Drago en s'écartant soigneusement du nain. 

"Ben voir la... " Il se redressa brusquement. "LA DAME LUNAAHHHH ÇA M'A PLUS DU TOUT DONNÉ ENVIE DE L'ÊTRE!!!!!! "

Le lendemain, ils étaient re-en route pendant que *musique Royal Canin* les Mangemorts étaient toujours à leur poursuite. 

Nos amis passèrent entre deux gigantesques statues qui devaient faire 1000 fois leur volume. Elles avaient l'air majestueux, et chacune tenait la main tendue devant elle, faisant un bras d'honneur. *musique Popeye* 

"J'ai toujours rêvé de contempler mes ancêtres! ", s'exclama Sirius."Mais ce serait préférable que vous changiez de musique. " 

Changeons donc la musique et optons pour une belle musique poétique et majestueuse. 

"N'empêche qu'ils sont pas polis. ", grommela Georges tandis que Fred faisait un "Hummmm!" approuvateur. 

"CRÉTIN DE BRANDEBOUC! TU LEUR DOIS LE RESPECT! ", gueula Severus d'une autre barque. 

"O_O", fit Fred qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Du coup, il changea d'avis et préféra l'opinion de Severus. 

Plus tard, nos amis arrivèrent enfin hors de l'eau. 

"On va à Azkaban par le nord. ", dit Sirius. 

"C'est ça. D'abord on va devoir passer des marais puants remplis de crottes de mouches. Puis le Volcan Péteur, ce fameux volcan qui éjecte du vomi. Et ensuite, les mines Cricri, des mines dont le sol est couvert de lames de rasoir!!!", s'écria Hagrid. 

"Ouep. C'est notre route ", dit Sirius. 

"Seigneur! ", hurla Ron alors qu'une musique tragique retentissait. "OÙ EST DONC PASSÉ MONSIEUR HARRY???????? " 

Tout le monde chercha mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: il était allé faire pipi. 

"Mais...? Severus n'est pas là non plus! ", hurla Drago en désignant un bouclier rond et un cor qui traînaient par terre. 

"Mon Dieu il va violer mon maître! ", gémit Ron. 

Severus ne faisait pas pipi. Lui, il récoltait du bois pour le feu et lorsqu'il aperçut Harry refermer la braguette de son pantalon, il décida de l'aborder: 

"L'anneau vous fait souffrir non? Yé lé vois dans vos yeuuuux... Je le vois, vous souffrez, de jour en jour. Pourriez-vous me passer votre fardeau? " 

"NAN J'VOUS DONNERAI PAS MÉDOR! ", s'écria Harry. 

"Médor? mais jeu suis là pour vous proteugeuuur! " 

"Nan, l'anneau vous tente... " 

"Laissez-moi le porter pour vous... Laissez-moi m'en servir pour servir Poudlard!" 

"AAHHHH NANANNANAN TU ME SAOULES AVEC TON POT-DE-LARD!" 

"DONNEZ-LE MOI. " 

"Vous n'êtes pas vous même! "*musique d'épouvante* 

"Ben voyons! C'est le petit Jésus qui est en moi? Bon allez, aboule Médor." 

Voyant que Harry essayait de fuir, il se jeta sur lui (Severus pas l'anneau ) et essaya de lui piquer l'anneau. Harry mit Médor, ce qui le rendit invisible et lui permit de s'échapper. 

"AH JE VOIS CLAIR DANS VOTRE JEU! VOUS VOULEZ DONNER L'ANNEAU À VOLDEMORT MÊME SI IL VEUT VOUS TUER ET QU'IL ENVOIE DES MILLIARDS DE SERPENTARDS À VOS TROUSSES! SOYEZ MAUDIT! Ô, ARRIÈRE SATAN! SOYEZ MAUDIT SALE RACE! ENCULÉ! " 

Ça devenait grave, si Severus se mettait à parler comme un certain spiritoffire ou encore un anonyme redhuhu... 

Mais là intervint un giga gag, qui franchement mérite de passer à toutes les émissions de bêtisier. 

Severus se galta. En plein sur une crotte de chèvre. C'était l'automne. Il avait des feuilles et de la merde collés partout!!!! 

"Harry, qu'ai-je fait? ", gémit-il. 

Franchement, l'alcool et lui ça faisait pas bon ménage. 

"Pardonnez-moi! C'était qu'un petit verre d'anthésite! " 

Harry, qui avait mis l'anneau, entendait la voix de Severus en grotesquement déformé. On aurait dit Luna en crise de prise de pouvoir, comme il l'entendait avec ce foutu anneau. Car en plus de lui déformer la vue, il lui déformait l'ouïe. Alors entendait: 

"Paaaawwwouuuurrrrrdddoooonnniieeeuuuuuw mouuuwuuuaaaaaaa!!! " 

Charmant. Et très malin, car du coup il crut que son ami Severus s'était transformé en caca ambulant. Mais bref. Harry courrait, effrayé. Sa vue était brouillée avec l'anneau. Soudain, il atteignit le haut d'une statue, et il vit la tour d'Azkaban! En vrai! Il vit d'abord le bas puis ça remonta à toute vitesse, à l'en faire gerber. Et il vit Voldemort... 

"Kouuu-kou!", fit ce dernier. 

Harry hallucina tellement en entendant Voldemort faire "coucou" qu'il se cassa la gueule (décidément tout le monde se casse la gueule dans cette histoire ), mais la vue brouillée à cause de l'anneau n'y était sans doute pas pour rien non plus. Et alors Harry entendit un bruit. 

"AHHHH ARRIÈRE SATAN!" 

"Oh non va pas falloir l'exorciser non plus! ", s'exclama Sirius. "Harry, je ne te veux pas de mal voyons! Chuis là pour vous protéger! " 

"Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous-même? ", dit Harry en se pissant dessus.

Il tendit l'anneau devant lui. Sirius eut l'air ébahit. 

Ce dernier se sentait tout bizarre. Comme la première que Fleur lui avait montré sa foufougne. Il était avide: si il quittait Fleur pour l'Anneau? Il tendit les bras devant lui pour attrapper l'anneau, comme un zombie. 

"Hein? Vous pouvez? ", demanda Harry. 

Sirius avait la main tendue vers l'Anneau, il voulait l'attrapper, et cet anneau l'appelait "Black...", un autre de ses nombreux noms. Mais soudain, au moment où il allait l'attrapper, il songea alors qu'il n'était pas si matérialiste, qu'il préférait Fleur avec son corps de rêve que ce truc tout moche. (Harry continuait à dire "Vous pouvez? ) Que cet anneau ne se débrouillait certainement pas aussi bien au pieu. Et il attrappa la main de Harry en disant: 

"Je vous resterai fidèle, à la vie, à la mort. " 

"Je le savais ", mentit Harry. 

"Un ami pour la vie. " 

"Oui, mais je vais partir seul. Médor a déjà pris Severus. Je crois bien qu'il s'est transformé en caca géant. " 

"????? " 

"Je bien spécifié que je croyais. Il faut que je parte tout seul sinon tout le monde deviendra maboul. " 

"Je ne vous en empêcherai pas. " 

On entendit soudain des "Gruuugnuuuhk" accompagnés de la musique Royal Canin. Sirius dégaina son épée, Harry l'imita. Elle était bleu sabre de Obiwan Kenoby.

Harry partit en courant. Il y avait en effet des Serpentards, des Serpentards plus gros et avec des cheveux. (ben oui, les serpentards étaient skins, vous saviez pas? ) 

Harry se cacha derrière un arbre tandis qu'une tripotée d'entre eux passait. 

"Hé mais c'est Harry! ", s'exclama Fred, caché avec Georges sous un arbre. 

"Viens ici! ", dit Georges. 

Harry fit "non" de la tête. Il soupçonnait Fred et Georges de faire des trucs cochons et de vouloir qu'il les imite. 

"Allez! ", dit Fred. 

Harry faisait toujours "non". On aurait dit une pendule avec des yeux géants. 

"Bon, Harry quand tu veux ", soupira Fred alors que la situation était désespérément critique. 

Mais Georges comprit ce que Harry voulait faire. 

"Il vient pas. " 

Fred le regarda comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il comptait se marier avec Hagrid. 

"Il part en Azkaban, tout seul, comme un grand. ", expliqua Georges. 

Tous les deux eurent alors un réflexe stupide. Georges sortit de sa cahette et cria "Hey! Venez, on a des M & M's à partager avec du Coca Light Lemon! " On entendit des "Groumph!!!??? ", et on commença à ouïre des pas qui s'approchaient. Fred gueula "Ouais, il nous reste même des chips à la moutarde si vous en voulez, et un peu de pizza quatre fromages et de crêpes au sucre! " Les Mangemorts, cette fois-ci, se précipitèrent vers nos crétins pisseux (moi j'aurais fait pareil ) qui n'eurent pas le temps de s'échapper. Ils étaient capturés, laissant la voix libre à Harry qui s'échappa. Mais nos deux farceurs favoris (hem ) se demandaient que faire. (partir à la recherche de l'eau de Quézac? ) C'est là que Severus arriva pour sauver nos amis. Il tua les deux mangemorts qui transportaient Fred et Georges plus une dizaine d'autres en un seul coup d'épée, et il commença à se battre contre les autres. 

Pendant ce temps Sirius, Drago et Hagrid aussi menaient un combat sans pitié contre d'autres Mangemorts... 

À vrai dire, ils se débrouillaient superbement bien. Sirius et Hagrid étaient couverts de sang, mais Drago, comme d'habitude, était fier, beau, habile... Soudain ils entendirent "pouuuêêêêt pouuuêêt pouuuêêêêt!!!". C'était Severus, qui, bien que massacrant 4 Mangemorts en même temps, estimait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Fred et Georges le regardaient non sans admiration. 

"C'est le cor de Poudlard ", constata Sirius en massacrant 10 Mangemorts d'une main distraite. 

"Vous croyez que...", commença Drago qui s'interrompit pour envoyer une flèche qui embrocha 6 Mangemorts d'un coup. "Vous croyez qu'il est en danger? " 

"Bon, on va voir ou pas? ", demanda Hagrid en faisant tournoyer machinalement sa hache entre ses mains, ce qui malgré tout déchiqueta un mangemort en morceau. 

"Ben oui on y va! ", s'exclama Sirius en tuant 15 en s'élançant à la rescousse de son ami. 

Severus avait un peu de mal quand même. Fred et Georges n'étaient d'aucune utilité, et les Mangemorts étaient encore plus nombreux qu'avec Sirius & Cie. Mais il n'avait pas aperçu le Mangemort nommé Rusart, qui, au loin, était prêt à lui tirer une flèche dessus! 

Le Mangemort avait un air vicieux. Sûrement un nécrophile. et il tira. Et Severus se la prit en plein dans le dos. 

"ATTENTION! ", hurla Fred avec 30 secondes de retard. 

Mais Severus tenait bon. Il continuait à massacrer les Mangemorts par dizaine. Mais ce vicelard de Rusart (trop cool la rime! ) décocha encore une autre flèche. Severus commença à s'effondrer, mais il se releva soudainement, comme Ken le Survivant. "Il vous reste 3 secondes à vivre ", dit-il, et pouf, il coupa la tête des Mangemorts restants. 

Mais Rusart était rusé (chuis trop forte en jeux de mots )! Il envoya une dernière flèche à Severus qui là, s'effondra. Fred et Georges étaient terrifiés: Severus allait se faire sodomiser par un nécrophile! 

Et alors, Sirius arriva. Il massacra les Mangemorts qui restaient çà et là, puis il s'attaqua à Rusart. (le plat de résistance ) 

Mais c'était trop tard: les quelques Mangemorts qui restaient (plus qu'une trentaine sur 500) emportèrent Fred et Georges, parce qu'ils ne possédaient pas la bouffe promise. Mais aussi parce qu'un autre Mangemort, nommé Flint, se souvenait de la mission initiale: ramener les semi-hommes à Karkaroff. Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, un semi-homme n'est non pas un homme coupé en deux, mais un hobbit. 

Sirius commença à se jeter avec brutalité, comme le bourrin qu'il était, sur Rusart. Rusart qui était bien intéressé par Sirius: bien bâti, le gars. Fallait qu'il le tue au plus vite, pour profiter de son corps. Il plaqua Sirius fougueusement contre un arbre, puis lui balança son bouclier à la gueule (le bouclier était évasé en haut, enfin ça faisait un demi-trou, je sais pas comment expliquer ) et fut sur le point de le transpercer d'une flèche, avec son air genre "miam miam, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner les enfants! ", mais TOUT COMME PAR HASARD, comme le bouclier était évasé, justement, notre héros put se baisser JUSTE à temps. 

Ils firent alors un combat de lame à lame. Soudain, Sirius planta la sienne dans le ventre de Rusart. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de dire "AAAAAÏÏÏÏEUUHHHHH! " comme n'importe qui, il s'enfonça encore plus la lame dans son ventre en faisant "GNEUH GNEUH GNEUH ", l'air singulièrement imbécile et sadique. "Et mazo avec ça ", songea Sirius. Alors, pour en finir, il prit son épée de rechange, coupa le bras de notre cher Rusart, puis la tête, et hop, Ruru avait perdu! 

Alors Sirius se jeta sur Severus. Non pas par amour, mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Il commença à essayer de retirer la flèche: 

"Non, ne la retire pas, je suis foutu, je suis con et j'ai voulu l'anneau et je mérite la mort. " 

"Ah tu t'es pas transformé en caca ambulant alors! " 

"Siii, tu vois pas? Connard! Je sui triste pour mon père et gnagnagna. " 

"Bah, je vais sauver notre ville, t'en fais pas! " 

"NOOOOTTTTREEUUUUHHHHH ville??? " 

"Oui, je vais y aller! " 

"J'ai gagné le pari alors! " 

"Mais t'es mort, pauvre con! " 

"Ahhh, mon roi, mon capitaine!!", dit Severus, plein d'émotion. 

"Ohhh... " 

"Mon Seigneur, mon Dieu..." 

"Ohhhh.... Chuis pas un Dieu quand même. Enfin, j'crois pas. " 

"Oh, t'as l'intérieur de la bouche rouge! " 

" C'est pas le moment." 

"Deviens le roi pour moi! Ç'en est fini pour moi, de toute façon j'ai fait plein de pêchés dans ma vie... Je le méritais... " 

Et hop, Severus creva. 

Sirius resta penché un moment sur son ami. Puis Drago et Hagrid arrivèrent. Tout le monde était en très mauvais état, sauf Drago qui n'avait qu'un petit bleu sur le front... 

Pendant ce temps, Harry se tenait dans une position qui ne lui donnait pas l'air intelligent. On aurait dit une statue. Il se tenait devant le fleuve, l'anneau posé sur sa main, et il était là, comme ça. Comme si il n'attendait qu'un coup de pied au cul!!! Les larmes se mirent coûler sur ses joues, et il entendit la voix de Dumbledore, comme un fantôme, son visage lointain blanchi par le temps... (Ben ouais, y a déjà eu assez de Flash-Backs comme ça dans cette fic. ) Il disait (d'un ton si différent de ce qu'il avait entendu en réalité ): "Beaucoup de gens vivent des moments difficiles sans l'avoir mérité. La seule chose à décider, Harry, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. " 

Et Harry sembla estimer qu'il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il souleva une barque, largua les amares, se mit dedans et la balança à l'eau. (j'ai pas mis dans le bon ordre, mais vous vous en foutez, nan? ) Il commença à s'éloigner du rivage, quand arriva notre clown de service: 

"Monsieur Harry! Où allez-vous comme ça???? " 

"Je m'en vais, Ron. "(je pense qu'il était pas besoin de préciser que c'était lui qui était arrivé)"Je pars tout seul, en Azkaban. J'ai pas besoin d'une bande de crétins comme vous pour m'accompagner. " 

"OUI VOUS PARTEZ! MAIS JE VIENS AVEC VOUS! PAS ENVIE QUE SON ALTESSE SE FASSE VIOLER! ", hurla Ron en pantelant dans l'eau. 

Harry était justement inquiet à propos de cette histoire de viol. Il était peut être devenu parano lui aussi à force d'en entendre tout le temps parler, mais le regard dont Ron le couvait quelque fois n'était pas sans l'inquiéter. Et puis sa façon de lui dire "Monsieur Harry", "Sa majesté", "Son altesse", "Grand Harry", "ma sublimitude Potterienne", ect, le gênait énormément. On aurait dit qu'il ne vivait plus que pour lui. 

Mais en voyant que Ron était vraiment sérieux et qu'il continuait à s'éloigner du rivage (et Ron ne fait pas de miracles, il ne marche pas SUR l'eau... ), Harry s'écria: 

"Mais pauvre con! Tu sais même pas nager! " 

"J'm'en fooouuus!", dit Ron en tentant pitoyablement de nager. "Dumbledore m'a dit "Ne le perdez pas", alors j'vous perdrai...bloub?" 

Ron venait de couler. C'était étrange, parce que la rivière était soudainement très très profonde. C'est vrai, vous avez déjà vu une rivière, déjà où en dix pas on a plus pied, mais en plus où l'eau est tellement profonde qu'on est trop loin du fond pour y foutre un bon coup de pied pour remonter? BATMAN. Bienvenue à la Terre du Milieu de l'Anneau Nuisible. Ron était donc sous l'eau de la rivière étrangement d'un bleu d'azur, en train de couler, de regarder les reflets du soleil à la surface de l'eau... Il aimerait tant reprendre un bain de soleil, une fois dans sa vie... Mouchoir Kleenex, idéal pour les petit s chagrins et les gros rhumes! De plus, personne ne semblait résolu à aider Ron... Un plongeur avec une combinaison et des bouteilles nagea à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un regard... Et le Grand Harry qui ne le sauvait pas! 

Mais au moment où Ron n'avait plus d'espoir, une main le sortit de l'eau. C'était celle de Harry.

Harry, qui venait de manger des épinards, grâce auxquels il avait réussi sans mal à hisser Ron sur le bateau. Mais à peine il fut monté dessus que HOP, le bateau bascula, se retourna et nos héros se retrouvèrent sous la barque. 

"Ah, merde. ", dit Harry. "T'es trop gros, Ron, et du coup, comme on était du même côté du bateau, ça l'a retourné. " 

Bon ils redressèrent la barque et montèrent chacun d'un côté, cette fois-ci, et même si elle était toujours bancale à cause de Ron, ça allait. 

"Je suis content que tu sois avec moi, Ron... ", dit Harry. Il n'aimait pas la solitude, et il aurait sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. 

"Moi aussi Son Altesse, trop trop content! ", répondit Ron. 

Harry avait un peu peur de l'explication de l'enthousiasme de son ami Ron... 

Pendant ce temps, Sirius venait de mettre le corps mort de Severus dans une barque qu'il avait rempli de fleurs. (Sirius n'était pas sans ignorer que, malgré sa virilité, Severus adorait les fleurs ) Lui, Drago et Hagrid mirent la barque sur l'eau, et alors que Drago faisait des prières stupides, la barque s'éloigna du rivage. 

"Merde! ", s'exclama soudain Hagrid. 

"Tu crois que c'est le moment d'employer un mot si grâcieux et charmant? ", dit Drago. 

"Nom d'une poule de mythril, y a une cascade pas loin! ", continua Hagrid. 

"Oh merde alors! Avec tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour mettre les fleurs là-dessus! ", gueula Sirius. 

"Cré nom de nom!", s'énerva Hagrid. "Enplus on a oublié de lui prendre son fric! " 

"J'ai ses brassards ", assura Sirius. 

"T'es con ou quoi? Tu prends ses brassards et tu laisses le fric? " 

"Euh, j'ai pris les brassards par amitié. " 

"Amitié, mon cul oui! Franchement, le fric ça aurait fait un truc encore plus fraternel!" 

Drago était plutôt pour Sirius, mais il se sentait totalement étranger face à ces gens-là. 

"Oui mais j'ai perdu un pari alors. Bon, c'est pas trop tard pour retrouver Fred et Georges. " 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? ", demanda Drago, rassuré de pouvoir maintenant participer à la conversation. 

"Partons à la recherche de l'eau de...euh... On va dans les plaines de Beauxbâtons, les chercher. Soyons unis et amis! " 

"Tu sais que c'est cool c'que t'as dit là? ", dit Hagrid. 

Tout le monde se prit dans les bras en formant un cercle, comme des adeptes d'une secte avec je-ne-sais-quel gourou. Hagrid regarda Drago avec joie et il lui rendit le regard , mais il était quand même inquiet: Hagrid avait beau affirmer maintenant qu'il était 100% hétéro, il continuait à se méfier... 

Il était donc dans la même situation que Harry, qui, avec Ron, arpentait maintenant des montagnes. 

"Romantique, n'est-ce pas? ", dit-il avec cynisme. 

"Hemmm... Monsieur Harry vous avez apporté de l'herbe de Pré-au-Lard?" 

"Euh nan. Maintenant on reverra plus nos amis." 

"Ça se pourrait bien que si, monsieur Harry, ça s'pourrait qu'si. " 

Et là, Harry bomba le torse, Ron aussi, et ils s'écrièrent d'un ton cucul la praline (comme dans toute fin de premier épisode qui se respecte): 

"EN ROUTE POUR AZKABAN, DANS LA JOIE ET LA BONNE HUMEUR! " 

-FIN DE LA COMMUNAUTÉ DE L'ANNEAU-

*Celui-là il y est normalement, alors m'accusez pas de faire que Dumbledore persécute trop ce pauvre Fred! 

**Depuis, les sens interdits en Terre du Milieu sont figurés par un vieillard, les bras en croix, et brandissant une épée et un bâton avec écrit dessous:"You cannot pass!" 

VALAAAAAAA!!!!! Je commence d'ici très bientôt les Deux Tours! Et... Oups, j'ai oublié de vous remercier, revieweurs bénis. En tout cas merci à tous et à la prochaineuh!


	3. Les Deux Tours, PARTIE I

Pas trop tôt! s'écrieront les fans au désarroi. Presque un an pour faire cette suite! Mais que s'est-il passé? Une grosse panne d'inspiration milieu février! Elle m'est revenue il y a peu de jours, après avoir maté la trilogie en entier! (et version longue s'il vous plaît) J'ai dû écrire entre un tiers de ce chapitre depuis mercredi (et on est vendredi), alors profitez-en, parce que j'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire!

Rappel des personnages:

Frodon Sacquet Harry Potter

Sauron Voldemort

Bilbon Sacquet James Potter

Gandalf Dumbledore 

Sam Gamegie Ron weasley

Meriadoc (Merry) Brandebouc Georgiadoc Brandebouc (mais mystérieusement, toujours appelé Georges par tout le monde

Peregrin (Pippin) Touque Frederick Touque (souvent appelé Fred)

Les Sacquet de Besace Les Dursley

Isildur Gryffondor 

Elendil Armando Dippet

Orques Serpentards 

Déagol Dobby 

Sméagol Kreattur

Gollum Queudver

Rosa, un truc du genre (la copine de Sam) Rosmerta

L'ancien L'Ancien ou Flitwick

Nazgûls Détraqueurs

Saroumane Karkaroff 

Le vieux qui pousuit Merry et Pippin au début du film Mondingus

Tom Bombadil Deladus Diggle

Baie d'Or Ginny d'Or, de Bronze, ou Ginny Tout Court

Le Vieux Saule Le saule cogneur

Peter Jackson (qu'on voit vaguement dans le film) Chris Colombus

Souscolline (surnom de Frodon au Poney Fringuant) Londubat

M. Poiredebeurré Tom

Grand Pas Patmol

Aragorn Sirius

Elessar Black

Rôdeurs Maraudeurs

Arwen Fleur

Elrond Alastor (Maugrey)

Legolas (mmhhh...) Drago

Gimli Hagrid

Boromir Severus

Le Guetteur Le Calmar Géant

Balin (le cousin à Gimli) Graup

Haldir Colin Creevey

Dame Galadriel Dame Luna

Celeborn Neville

Uruk-haïs Mangemorts

L'Uruk qui tue Boromir et qui fait un duel avec Aragorn Rusart

**Disclaimer: ton tragique Rien de tout ce qui ne se trouve dans cette histoire ne m'appartient! Jeuh neuh sssuuuuuiiiiiis qu'uneuuuhh unsurpatriiiiiice! Les personnages sont à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, l'histoire à John Ronald Je-sais-plus-quoi Tolkien ainsi qu'à Peter Jackson et à sa bonne équipe! Par contre, pour les débilités, c'est moi que vous devez tuer!**

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Harry Potter: La mixture **

**Les Deux Tours **

**PARTIE I **

Revenons un peu en arrière par rapport à la dernière fois qu'on s'est quittés...

Vous voyez ces belles montagnes enneigées? C'est le col de Ramhadja, euhm de Carhadras, et dessous de trouvent les Mines de la Chambre des Secrets, où se trouvent nos amis. Vous vous souvenez? Vos neurones sont pas trop grillés? Bon. Ces "gromgneugneugneuh " qu'on entend, ce sont les formules merdiques que prononce Dumbledore contre l'innocent Balrog qui lui manque juste de nourriture (et de cerveau).

"VOUUUUUS NE PASSEREEEEEEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!", beugla Dumbledore en mettant ses bras en croix, avec d'un côté l'épée, d'un côté le bâton.

Le côté du pont sur lequel était le Balrog s'effondra: Dumbledore avait gagné. Harry ressentit une vague d'admiration pour lui (pour Dumbledore, pas le Balrog!): garder toujours cette politesse, vouvoyer un tel monstre dans une telle situation!

Mais le fouet du Balrog heurta le pont, le déchirant et faisant tomber Dumbledore. Harry hurla. Mais Dumbledore s'était accroché à une partie restante du pont!

"Fuyez pauvres fous! ", s'écria-t-il. Et il tomba.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...", commença Harry (son "nooon" dura plusieurs bonnes heures)

Voilà, pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance. Mais maintenant, plutôt que de s'intéresser... AH BON VOUS VOUS SOUVENIEZ??? Bon c'est pas grave. Maintenant, intéressons-nous à la chute de Dumbledore. Car au lieu de tomber misérablement en se scratchant à tous les murs comme ç'aurait été le plus probable, Dumbledore était accroché au Balrog et lui envoyait des tas de sortilèges qui affaiblissaient la pauvre bête. Ça dura longtemps. Dumbledore se débrouillait comme un ninja, il atteignit le fond et...

"DUMBLEDORE??? ", s'écria Harry en se réveillant en sursaut.

"Non, moi c'est Ron. ", répondit son ami Ron.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve... ", soupira Harry en ignorant Ron.

Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Un rêve bien stupide, d'ailleurs... Harry songea qu'il avait l'esprit bien tordu pour rêver que Dumbledore dansait la samba (ndlr: ça c'est ce que Harry a compris ) avec le Balrog en tombant dans ce trou qui lui avait été fatal. Il soupira.

"Y a quoi à bouffer? ", demanda-t-il à Ron.

"Euh... ", marmonna Ron en trifouillant dans son sac. "Ah, y a du lembas... Encore un peu de lembas... Pour faire dans l'originalité, encore du lembas, et oh! La photo de l'elfe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? "

"Drago a dû l'oublier dans le sac... ", suggera Harry.

"D'habitude j'aime pas trop la boustifaille étrangère", dit Ron en tendant un morceau de pain elfique à Harry, "Mais ce truc-là c'est plutôt bon. Et puis c'est garantie pur bio. "

"Rien ne peut entamer ton enthousiasme, Ron? ", demanda Harry avec jalousie.

"Si, ces nuages le peuvent. ", dit Ron en désignant le ciel bleu turquoise au loin.

"Quels nuages? ", s'enquit Harry.

"Euh, ceux-là. ", dit Ron end désignant l'autre côté du ciel.

Le soir même, ils dûrent dormir sous la pluie, comme des clodos. Et le lendemain, ils tentèrent de descendre un précipice à l'aide de la corde de Ron.

"Regarde pas en bas, Ron, sinon tu vas avoir le vertige et tu vas tomber, comme mémé Louise quand elle est monté sur le toit du Terrier. "

Mais de toute façon, en bas y avait plein de brouillard.

"D'accord. Ouh, j'ai senti un truc dur par terre, je crois que c'est un arbre accroché au bord... "

Et soudain:

"ATCHOUMEUH! ", s'exclama Ron, et il tomba.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! ", hurla Harry en plaquant ses mains contre sa tête, ce qui fit qu'il tomba aussi.

"Le sol était pas loin, en réalité! ", s'exclama Ron. "C'était pas un arbre que j'ai senti mais le sol. "

"C'est quoi cette boîte? ", demada Harry, le regard plein d'espoir, en désignant une pitite boîte.

"C'est du sel que j'ai pris de Pré-Au-Lard, p't'être qu'un jour on pourra assaisonner un ragoût avec... "

"Ahhhhh, sacré Ron... Empoisonner tu veux dire... JE RIGOLE! "

Au bout de trois jours, nos deux amis atteignirent une passe familière:

"Tiens, ça me rappelle la dernière fois, quand Dumbledore s'était trompé de chemin pour aller à Azkaban. ", remarqua Harry.

"Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes perdus et bien perdus! Paumés! "

"Toi-même! ", répliqua Harry qui avait cru qu'il l'insultait."Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous passions par ici. "

"Il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hagrid revendique soudain sa toute nouvelle hétérosexualité, ou encore à ce que je perde son tube de rouge à lèvres... "

"De rouge à lèvres?oO"

"Regardez ces montagnes d'Azkaban, on s'en rapproche.", dit Ron en désignant les montagnes au loin. "OH ÇA PUE! ", s'exclama-t-il soudain. "Il doit y avoir des marécages puants pas loin..."

"Non, c'est moi qui ai pété. ", répondit Harry.

Soudain, on entendit un "cricri" accompagné d'un "MeEerde!" prononcé de façon singulière. Harry se retourna et prononça:

"Nous ne sommes pas seuls. "musique d'épouvante

Cependant, malgré cela, le soir même , Harry et Ron dormirent l'esprit tranquille... Sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui les attendait...

C'était Queudver, penché en haut d'un mur, qui faisait la grenouille en rampant sur le mur pourtant vertical. (suis-je claire? )

"Voleurs... ", murmura-t-il de sa voix difforme. "Sales petits voleurs... Ils nous l'ont volé! Ils nous l'ont volé! Et nous le... "

Et oui, à force de ramper sur les murs, Queudver s'était cassé la gueule et était tombé en plein sur Harry qui hurla. À ce moment-là, une baston (nos héros contre Queudver) commença. Queudver voulait son préccieux et il essayait donc d'arracher la chemise à Harry, ce qui fit hurler à Ron "Violeur! Sale petit violeur! ", qui lui tapa la tête contre les rochers aiguisés. Et donc, Queudver s'en prit à Ron et entreprit de l'étrangler (ou de le violer? ). Mais Harry ne fut pas indifférent à ce spectacle. Il grimpa sur Ron, toujours étranglé par Queudver qui était dessous lui (suis-je claire? ) et il lui brandit l'épée dessus d'un air enragé. Et du coup Queudver arrêta son jeu obscène.

"C'est Dard", dit Harry. "Vous connaissez cette épée! "

"Oui, nous avons toujours été fan de Star Wars... ", bredouilla Queudver.

"Rends-moi le gros", dit Harry (et Ron se mit à beugler "QUI EST GROS??? "), "Sinon je te déchiiiire! "

Et chose incroyable, Queudver se mit à chialer comme un bébé en manque de biberon.

Quelque temps plus tard, Ron avait accroché sa corde autour du cou de Queudver, comme une laisse.

"AAAAHHHHHH ÇA NOUS BRÛÛÛÛÛLEEUUUHHHH!!!!", hurla un Queudver en proie de terribles souffrances, si terribles qu'il se tordait sur le sol.

"Évidemment, la qualité est pourrie, et cette corde pique. ", dit Ron.

"Et nous avons la peau sensible! Nous sommes sujet à l'eczéma et nos savons ont tous un pH neutre! Décrochez-nous par pitié et nous nous tiendrons bien! "

"Bon, on le détache? ", proposa Harry, qui, malgré les boules quiès qu'il s'était mis aux oreilles, était assourdi par les cris de Queudver.

Harry s'approcha de la créature puante, aux très rares cheveux secs, aux yeux gigantesques et globuleux, au corps "maigre mais musclé", à la peau d'un rose douteux, à... Bon, j'arrête.

"Vous connaissez le chemin d'Azkaban. ", dit Harry.

"Oui nous le connaissons. "

"Menez-nous-y. "

"Ça se voit à 100 000 km qu'il ment! ", protesta Ron. "Et puis bonjour l'ego! Il parle en disant "nous", comme les rois d'autrefois! Ligotons-le et laissons le pourrir ici! "

"NOOON! NOUS SOMMES DÉJÀ ASSEZ POURRI COMME ÇA!!! "

"Oh, mais arrête de le traumathiser le pauvre "

"Nous promettons d'être gentil avec eux si ils sont gentils avec nous. ", dit Queudver (était-il utile de le préciser? ) en s'inclinant.

"Pfeuh, il ment, le félon! ", dit Ron en désignant Queudver d'un doigt aussi accusateur que puissant.

"Nous jurons fidélité ssur... ssur notre frère. Merde, il est mort depuis bien longtemps. Nous jurons ssur ssur... SSUR LE PRÉCCCIEUUUUX! ", dit Queudver d'un ton gentil en tentant de le paraître.

"ET BEN J'VOUS CROIS PAS! ", hurla Ron, tandis que Queudver, effrayé, s'enfuyait. "COUCHÉ MÉDOR! ", hurla-t-il en tirant sur la laisse.

Queudver s'affala sur le sol comme une merde. Il commença à se tortiller comme un strip-teaser de douleur.

"MÉDOR??? AH NON ÇA C'EST MON NANNEAU!!! ", s'exclama Harry. Queudver fit un "Muh? ", et recommença à se tortiller sur le sol (trop crédible le truc) "Maintenant que je le vois, moi aussi, comme James, j'ai pitié de lui. Il est carrément aussi pitoyable que mon oncle. "

"Nous pouvons vous mener à Azkaban, mon précieux! "

"COMMENCEZ PAS À DRAGUER MONSIEUR HARRY! "

Harry défit la corde du cou de Queudver, qui commença à prendre la tête de l'expédition.

Il gambadait comme un toutou en murmurant:

"Il faut pas les amener à Azkaban, y a que des Sserpentard, du ssable, pas un poissson, pas une nana! Queudver! Queudver! "

"Mais nous avons juré au maître de lui montrer le chemin. Et croix de choix, croix de verre, si je mens je suis dans la merde! ", répondit Queudver à lui-même.

"Ah non, commence pas avec "je", le "je" et le "moi" nous sont interdits, je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs! Et puis c'est: "Croix de bois, croix de fer, si nous mentons nous allons en enfer", d'abord. ", s'exclama-t-il.

Et il continua quand même à montrer le chemin.

"Ben il nous a abandonné! ", s'exclama Ron, 30 km plus loin.

"T'es où Queudver? ", cria Harry. "Sifflousifflou!"(comment écrire un sifflement?)

Pas de Queudver.

"Viens par ici et tu auras du chocolat! "

Queudver apparut soudain d'un rocher.

"Coucou! ", et il repartit en courant, sa maigre cervelle ayant déjà oublié le chocolat.

Pendant ce temps...musique Royal Canin Les Mangemorts qui avaient capturé Fred et Georges marchaient vers Durmstrang. Ils croisèrent soudain des Serpentards.

"Pas trop tôt, vous avez 3 heures de retard! ", dit l'un d'eux, nommé Crabbe.

"On a eu des ennuis et Rusard est mort. ", protesta Flint.

"Donnez-nous les gnomes, qu'on les apporte à notre maître."

"Non, on l'apporte à Karkaroff d'abord, car les ordres c'est les ordres. "

Et les Serpentards suivirent les Mangemorts. Mais Fred s'aperçut soudain que Georges était évanoui.

"DONNEZ-LUI DE L'EAU, C'EST LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE À FAIRE EN CAS D'ÉVANOUISSEMENT! IL EST SOUFFRANT! ", s'exclama-t-il, voulant à tout prix prouver qu'il avait raté sa leçon de secourisme.

"Tu veux qu'il boive ça? Donnez-lui du polynectar! "

L'un des mangemorts prit une gourde et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide dans la bouche de Georges qui s'étouffa.

"HAA HA! Il support'pas l'polynectar!", se marrèrent bêtement les Mangemorts.

"Foutez-lui la paix! ", protesta Fred.

"T'en veux toi aussi? Fait à base de pisse de Serpentard, de choucroute, de cervelle de gobelin et de merde en boîte, disponible dans toutes les cantines de collèges! "

Fred préféra se taire.

"Fred... ", dit soudain une voix.

"Georges? ", s'exclama Fred.

"Non, c'est Mc Go. "

"Hu?oO"

"Nan, c'est moi. Tu fais chier. "

"Mais je croyais que... "

"Je jouais la comédie... Dégueulasse ce truc... Oh, c'est le désordre à l'intérieur... Ça doit être le stress des exams", souffla Georges en se tenant le ventre.

"T'as vu comme tu manges aussi? ", répondit Fred en désignant la gourde que buvait un Mangemort.

"Tu peux y faire quelque chose? "

"Fais comme moi, prends Bio de Danone! ", s'exclama Fred tandis que, tout comme par magie, un schéma montrant les bienfaits de Bio de Danone apparaissait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Euh, non, en vrai, Fred n'ayant pas d'ordinateur, cette scène d'ordi ne compte pas c'est compris???

"Ah, t'es malin toi, tu crois qu'ils en ont les Mangemorts et les Serpentards? ", soupira Georges. "Si c'est comme ça je me petit-suisside! "

"Tu peux pas, t'as les mains attachées! ", rétorqua Fred. Mais une phrase historique prononcée par un Mangemort (et aussi par un ogre glouton il y a fort longtemps ) attira l'attention de nos amis.

"Je sens la chair fraîche ", dit Flint.

"Des hommes sont passés par ici ", dit un Serpentard nommé Goyle.

"Ils nous suivent! ", s'exclama Fred.

"Qui ça? "

"Mc Go pardiou!"

"Ah? "

"Mais non, Sirius, Drago et Hagrid! "

Et là, Fred se vit contraint de faire quelque chose qui l'attrista énormément. Il dut enlever la belle feuille qu'il avait sur sa cape. Cape que lui avait offert Luna, QUI LE TROUVAIT COURAGEUX. Mais il fallait, le faire, car le nez de Sirius était aussi puissant que celui de Pitinou, le chien de Fred qui était resté à la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était collé à un rocher en faisant des bruits louches.

"Oh oui! Oh oui! "

"Euh...'OO Sirius? ", dit Drago.

Sirius fit un gros bisou au rocher, puis dit:

"Oui Drago? "

"Euhm, c'est pas le moment. "

"Ah, euh oui, en fait j'entends, avec mes supers oreilles radioactives , des pas de Serpentards. En route, on est à moins d'un jour de course! "

"Allez Hagrid ", dit Drago en gambadant grâcieusement.

Hagrid, à 30 mètres de là, était essouflé.

"3 jours de marche, en marchant dans la merde sans arrêt, sans manger (à part la terre quand je me galte ) ni boire... Ils sont fous ces mecs! "

Et il gambada lui-aussi, avec du retard alors. "C'est moi la poule mouillée ", songea-t-il avec remords.

Ils dévalèrent plusieurs pentes à la luge, d'autres pas à la luge, certaines avec des skis, d'autres avec un snow (Hagrid en jetait trop avec son look snow-boardeur), ect, et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y avait pas de neige...

Pendant ce temps, Karkaroff, pour changer, cosultait son palentir. L'industrialisation continuait à aller fort, chez lui, mais surtout la production en série de Mangemorts. Les Serpentards affirmaient même qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'armes pour toutes ces adorables boules de peau.

Il consulta un homme peu recommendable, comme sa maman lui avait interdit d'en fréquenter quand il était petit. C'était un clodo mais en aussi sale qu'un Serpentard, si vous voulez savoir.

"Jurez-moi fidélité, massacrez les gens de Beauxbâtons, non seulement ces vilains bougres ne vous ont rien fait du tout mais SURTOUT ils sont gentils, ils méritent la mort! Et je vous donnerai de la tarte à la fraise."

Les yeux du barbare, habituellement vides d'expression, se mirent à briller intensément en entendant les mots "tarte à la fraise". "Ça marche toujours avec les gens simples ", pensa Karkaroff.

"Pour Karkaroff! ", s'écria l'homme sauvage en commençant à se tailler la main en signe de fidélité. Rite bien stupide. D'autant plus que l'homme se coupa carrément la main en se taillant trop fort.

Plus tard, Karkaroff, au beau milieu de plein de doubles du barbare à l'expression vide, s'écriait:

"Ces hommes vous ont pris les terres que vous avez fui à cause de votre frayeur en les voyant arriver, ils n'ont pas encore inventé la sécurité sociale, et PAR DESSUS LE MARCHÉ ILS SONT GENTILS! "

Les barbares se mirent à meugler des trucs genre "Pour Karkaroff! " "Karkaroff, un autographe! " "Karkaroff t'es le meilleur-eeen!" "Mon fils est fan de vous, quand je lui dirai que je vous ai rencontré! " "Karkaroff Akhbar!", des conneries de ce style.

"Tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu doivent être sous mon emprise ", pensa Karkaroff. "Cela commencera par Beauxbâtons. "

En effet, plus tard, les hommes sauvages commencèrent à envahir un village du Royaume de Beauxbâtons. Sur le moment, ils ne mirent qu'un petit peu de pagaille, mais tout le monde voulut s'échapper quand même. Mais c'est quand quelqu'un s'exclama "On a pas le temps de prendre à manger! ", que les hommes sauvages s'énervèrent vraiment et que leurs cervelles s'enclenchèrent. Mais malheureusement, trop cons pour comprendre que le "manger" se trouvait forcément dans un placard, ils crurent qu'on leur avait menti et ils brûlèrent le village. Une mère, terrifiée, confia son cheval à ses enfants:

"Dennis, emmene ta sÏur au chateau des Trois Balais! "

Elle hissa son fils et sa fille sur le cheval, qui avait l'air bien brave et qui s'appelait Scout-Hibou.

"Ze veux pas y aller! Ze veux pas y aller! ", pleurnicha la fillette.

"Ta gueule, chieuse! Bon, partez! "

"Ze veux rester avec toi maman! "

"Oh mais ferme la sale gosse! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. ALLEZ, PARTEZ! "

Et son fils fit démarrer le cheval qui s'éloigna vers l'horizon. Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure du départ de ses enfants que la mère se souvint et lança d'un ton guilleret: "Au revoir les enfants! "

Bref, le village en feu, tout le monde s'échappa en criant "London is in fire! ".

Pendant ce temps, l'armée du neveu du Roi de Beauxbâtons, Bill, cherchait parmi des cadavres:

"Quelle idée de se fighter au bord d'une rivière aussi... CHERCHEZ LE FILS DU ROI! "

Une bataille avait éclaté, visiblement contre des Mangemorts. Beaucoup de guerriers étaient morts bravement au cours du combat, comme des hommes, des vrais. (ben ouais, c'étaient pas des Playmobils et ils l'ont prouvé )

Et Dean, le fils du Roi Arthur () étant au combat, il fallait impérativement au moins retrouver son cadavre...

"Coooool, ce connard de Zacharias Smith est mort! ", fit Bill en examinant uun cadavre.

"Sa Majesté, le fils du roi est là! ", s'écria un soldat tandis qu'un autre gueulait:

"J'ai retrouvé mon frère jumeau et il est en vie, on peut le sauver sans trop de mal! "

N'ayant rien à foutre du jumeau de ce pechno, Bill observa Dean.

"Il est vivant! Sur le point de mourir mais vivant..."

"Mon frère, sa Majesté... "

"Mais on en a rien à foutre de ton frère, connard! Qu'il aille se faire voir! On lui a rien demandé! "

"Mais... "

"AAARGGGGHHHHHH"

Un soldat venait par erreur de marcher sur la gueule du jumeau. Précisons au passage que ce brave type pesait tout de même 200 kg: en gros, le débat était clos.

"Ohhh, désolé, ton frère il est mort... Il n'a pas eu la chance de Dean... ", dit Bill d'un ton compatissant, tandis que le jumeau du mec qui venait de crever se mettait à chialer.

"Ouaip, ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent...", souligna-t-il.

Quand Bill fut arrivé devant le chateau des Trois Balais, la (très attendue) princesse Hermione se précipita vers la salle de soins.

"Il va s'en sortir, docteur? ", demanda-t-elle à son frère.

"Mais j'en sais rien, chuis pas docteur moi... "

Hermione alla voir son oncle, le Roi Arthur. (toute fière d'avoir trouvé ce perso) En très peu de temps il avait vieilli comme une tomate.

"Votre Majesté, votre fils est souffrant. ", dit Hermione en caressant (malgré elle, cela va sans dire!) les mains aussi frippées que griffues du vieillard.

Le Roi Arthur se contenta de regarder sa nièce d'un air buté en marmonnant des borborygmes inquiétants. Très franchement, avant il faisait plutôt jeune pour ses 60 ans bien sonnés. Mais maintenant il semblait en avoir pris 130 supplémentaires. Même la maison de retraite n'aurait pas voulu de lui.

"Oh-ho! Pfffft! Houston, ici la Terre, répondez! ", dit Hermione.

Voyant que le Roi ne répondait pas, elle empoigna le "petit" Robert et le frappa avec.

"Oh, putain, tu vas aller le voir ton putain de fils oui???", hurla Hermione en frappant allègrement son oncle.

Découragée, elle partit dans sa chambre pour se livrer à des occupations plus intéressantes. (lire, par exemple. ) Plus tard, quand elle s'en fut allé, ce fut au tour de Bill d'aller voir Arthur.

"Sa Majesté, des Serpentards qui peuvent marcher de jour approchent et Karkaroff nous attaque. Faut faire quelque chose."

Oui, il l'avait dit courtoisement, pas comme d'habitude où il faisait chier le monde. Mais il entendit une voix aussi huileuse que le cassoulet de feu sa tante, Molly, prononcer:

"N'iimmmpoooorte kua. Karrkaroff est noOotre èmi et iill ne nouuus attaaqueera pas. "

C'était Percy Langue de Serpent, le conseiller auto-proclamé du roi.

"Ouais, même si il nous attaque? Hého, y a urgence dans l'air, quoi. Notre beau royaume va pas s'effondrer comme ça enfin! "

"Purkuaaah accablèè de tourmaints un vieiiiillll hoOoOomme eussi turmenté? ", demanda Percy en s'approchant du roi d'un air possessif.

Mais Bill n'y tint pas. Violer un vieillard sans défense, je vous demande! Il empoigna fermement Langue-de-Serpent.

"Depuis quand t'es-tu vendu à Karkaroff? Quel a été le prix convenu Percy? "

En même temps, Bill était vraiment embêté de l'avoir saisi comme ça, car il venait de se laver les mains, et des pieds à la tête, en passant par la voix comme vous l'avez constaté, Percy Langue de serpent était gras comme un donut. Il regardait partout avec ses yeux de hamster atrophié (d'un air encore plus tête à claques que celui de Harry) et il les posa (dans le sens de fixer, manquerait plus qu'il puisse les enlever de ses orbites!) sur Hermione qui passait par là et qui s'éloigna à la hâte. Bien entendu, Bill s'en aperçut.

"J'en ai marre que tu regardes ma sÏur comme ça. Marre que tu hantes ses cauchemards! Si ça se trouve elle cauchemarde que toi et ta bite grasse essayez de la dépuceler! "

Percy Langue de Serpent se redressa.

"Vus êêêtees pèèrecepicaaahce, Bill fils de Pute... "

"Insulte pas ma mère! "

"Mès cè le nom de ton pèèèèère, Bill fils de Puute... Veutre onnncle en è raaz le cuuul de veutre èssepritt bèèlliqueux. "

"Mon esprit belliqueux??? "

"Vus êêêtes bènni céans de Beauxbètons. "

"Mais c'est pas toi le roi, enculé! "

"Mès cètte dècisieun n'èèèst pas de moèèè! C'èst le rua qui è dèdidè! Il a signè le traîtè ce matinnnn... ", expliqua Langue de Serpent en désignant un papier où en bas à droite il y avait une signature (visiblement celle du roi), accompagnée d'une flèche et d'un cadre où d'une écriture brouillone accompagnée de graisse en abondance était écrit: "GARANTIT SIGNET PARE LE ROUAT" avec le T de ROUAT barré.

Des soldats de la arde royale arrivèrent de partout et saisirent le pauvre Bill.

"Policeu nationaleu, au nom de la loi je vous arrêteu ", dit un type qui avait un pire accent.

"Non!!! NON! JE ME VENGERAI!!!!!!! ESPÈCE DE SALE BIIIP! DE TA BIIIP!, VA TE FAIRE BIIIP!, GROS BIIIP! DE BIIIP! ET DE..."

Oui, bon, tu me fais perdre mon temps, là, Bill, avec tes sales insultes à la con.

"Oh, c'est bon... Je me vengerai, donc, j'étais en train de dire!!! ", dit Bill, mais trop tard il était emporté depuis longtemps et maintenant il était en plein milieu d'une plaine.


	4. Les Deux Tours, PARTIE I

pète un câble à cause du site de merde 

"ON IRA PAS PLUS LOIN TANT QU'ON AURA PAS FAIT UNE PAUSE!!!! "

Bien entendu, c'était pas l'une de nos aussi nouvelles que charmantes connaissances qui venait de clamer cela. C'était un Mangemort, Flint en l'occurence. Tout le monde déposa ses bagages, et Fred et Georges par la même occasion.

"J'ai des ampoules partout alors on s'arrête!!! ", clama-t-il.

"Idiot, les Mangemorts ont naturellement des ampoules ", dit un copain à lui.

"Ouais mais j'en ai quand même alors on s'arrête. "

Mangemorts et Serpentards s'allièrent pour abattre des arbres dans la lizière de la forêt qui les entourait les arbres se mirent à faire "muigl".

"T'as entendu, les arbres muiglent! ", s'exclama Georges.

"Qui te dit que ce sont des arbres? C'est peut être des Serpentards. "

"Ouais bon certes, les Serpentards ont un QI particulièrement proche de celui de la poule, mais quand même ils parlent, ils en sont pas arrivés à muigler. "

"Ben alors c'est peut être des bébés Serpentards! "

"Ça existe au moins ça? "

"Euh, chais pas. Tu crois qu'ils sont mimis? "

Un autre arbre fut abattu et les arbres firent "MUIIIIIIIIIIGLEUUUUHHHH" en chÏur.

"T'avais raison, c'est bien les arbres! ", s'exclama Fred.

"Ça me fait penser. Tu te rappeles la Vieille Forêt? Ces arbres ont l'air aussi méchants que là-bas... "

"Ben si c'est l'cas p'têtre qu'ils les boufferont. ", dit Fred avec un rire sardonique.

"On a rien bouffé depuis trois jours!!! ", beugla soudain un Serpentard. "Rien à part de la choucroute pourrie. Je déteste la choucroute pourrie. "

Et oui, c'est pourquoi il y avait des traînées marron et malodorantes partout où Fred et Georges étaient passés.

"Ouais, c'est le désordre à l'intérieur ", soupira un Mangemort en se massant le ventre. "Ça doit être le stress des exams."

Le regard d'un Serpentard nommé Goyle s'attarda sur Fred et Georges qui gigotaient.

"Fais comme moi, mange semi-hommes de Pré-au-Lard. "

"OOOHHH OUUIIIII! ", s'écria la foule en délire.

"Non, on peut pas, faut les amener à Karkaroff ", dit Flint, impassible et avec un sacré sens du devoir.

"OOOHHH NNOOONNN! ", s'écria la foule en délire.

"Regardez cette chair tendre ", dit le Serpentard nommé Crabbe en désignant le manteau de Georges. "Ça a l'air goûteux! "

"OOOHHH OUUIIIII! ", s'écria la foule en délire.

"NON, KARKAROFF DIT QU'ON DOIT LES LUI RAPPORTER VIVANTS ET ENTIERS! ", hurla Flint. "ET ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS OH OUI ET VOS OH NON! ", ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la foule en délire.

"Entiers? Pourquoi entiers? Regardez leurs couilles:ils en auront pas besoin!"

Fred et Georges se regardèrent avec horreur. Ces maudits Serpentards voulaient leur enlever leur "virilité"!!!

"Pas question! Il paraît que ces semi-hommes ont un arme elfique! Et le maître la veut! "

"Tu parles il les veut pour lui tout seul!!!! ", s'écria Goyle en se jetant sur Fred pour le tuer mais Flint le décapita à temps.

"Y A D'LA VIANDE FRAÎCHE POUR TOUT L'MONDE! 4¤ LE KILO! "

Fred et Georges profitèrent du marché aux tripes ("je vous fais un prix pour les tripes ", avait spécifié Fint) pour s'échapper en vitesse. Mais Crabbe les rattrappa.

"Allez-y, fuyez pou votre saluuuuhhhhh "

Nan, Crabbe n'était pas devenu star du rock, mais une épée s'était plantée dans son dos. Il y avait des tas de mecs à cheval qui étaient en train de produire de la bonne viande fraîche verte et argentée en ce qui concernait les Serpentards, et noire pour les Mangemorts, mais comme y avait qu'eux-même pour manger des trucs pareils personne ne les mangerait à coup sûr.

"Tiens, y a une hache plantée dans le sol!", s'exclama Georges. Ils coupèrent leurs liens avec, et ils continuèrent à ramper. Mais soudain, Fred aperçut un cheval qui était sur le point de lui laisser deux cicatrices trop classe sur les joues en forme de fer à cheval. C'est à dire que le cheval était cabré et était sur le point d'écrabouiller notre pauvre ami.

Le lendemain, tandis que Drago et Sirius se servaient des moteurs qui leur servaient de pieds pour courir chercher leurs amis, Drago constata un truc:

"Un soleil rouge se lève. Il y a eu un massacre cette nuit. "

"Personne ne tuera le soleil, gros naze! ", s'exclama Sirius. Et il rééta pour ce qui devait être la 646354763ème fois: "Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour sauver nos amis! "

Et là, Sirius et Drago passèrent la cinquième (et leurs pieds faisaient vroum vrouuummmm!) tandis que Hagrid, qui n'avait pas de moteur, était 10 km plus loin et maugréait en se dandinant:

"Nous les nains, sommes de bons sprinteurs sur de courtes distances... Quand le moteur des elfes et de certains hommes n'est pas encore chaud. "

Soudain, lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une pente, Sirius dit:

"Enfin les Plaines de Beauxbâtons. On entend un bruit de galop. Tu vois quelque chose, Drago?"

Drago appuya sur sa tempe, ce qui activa le zoom de ses yeux en faisant un petit "Bvuit!", et le zoom était vert (enfin comme dans les trucs de méga flingues dans les films de science-fiction)et faisait des petit s bruits.

"Je vois des cavaliers qui approchent. "

C'est le moment que Hagrid choisit pour arriver en se cassant la gueule.

"Viens, Hagrid!", s'exclama Drago sans prendre compte du fait que son ami venait de casser la moitié des côtes et 3 bras en tombant. Mais Hagrid se releva tant bien que mal, et les cavaliers affluèrent puis les entourèrent.

Celui qui en était le chef bomba le torse. C'était Bill, mais nos héros ne le savaient pas encore.

"Que font. Un homme. Un elfe. Et un nain. Dans le Riddermark?", demanda-t-il.

Je vous retranscris exactement comme il le dit dans le film alors hurlez de joie svp.

"Ils sont fous ces humains! ", maugréa Hagrid. "Super l'accueil. "

"Hey le nain, je te trancherais la tête si c'était possible avec une lance! "

"Vous seriez mort au moindre geste! ", s'écria Drago en menaçant Bill et nos trois héros se retrouvèrent entourés par les lances. Hagrid sembla enfin réaliser qu'il avait dit une connerie.

"Bon, du calme les gars. ", dit Sirius avec respect. "On est pas là pour vous agresser. On voudrait d'abord saluer le roi Arthur et toute sa joyeuse bande. Peace and love."

"Le Roi Arthur ne recconaît plus les alliés des ennemis ", soupira Bill. "Pas même les siens ", ajouta-t-il en ôtant son casque. "Et je suis son neuveu, moi Bill, Billou, Bibi! "

"Nous sommes à la recherche de nos amis, captifs des Mangemorts. C'étaient des semi-hommes. Des enfants à vos yeux.", expliqua Sirius.

"On a buté tout le monde ", dit Bill. "Et comme on est des bourrins, on a pas vérifié qui. Il n'y a aucun survivant."

"MORT? ", mormora...euh, murmura Hagrid.

"Mais quand même, ils ressemblaient pas à des Serpentards! ", s'exclama Sirius, plein de pertinence.

"Hé oui mais gros malin, nous on a paumé nos Maglites! Et du coup faisait tout noir! Désolé quand même. Les cadavres sont entassés en haut de la colline, on les a brûlés. Tenez, des chevaux. Elle c'est Hedwige et lui c'est Pattenrond. Ciao les gars! "

Et Bill et ses Beauxbâtohims repartient à l'aventure, on ne sait où.

Sirius prit Hedwige, et Drago prit Pattenrond et Hagrid, qui comme ça ne serait peut être plus en retard. (mais il serait pas non plus premier, puisqu'il était derrière le dos de Drago)

Nos amis allèrent donc voir la pile de cadavres.

La pile de cadavres était encore facilement repérable, car il y avait encore quelques rares flammes vertes fluo qui s'élevaient des corps inanimés des Mangemorts et des Serpentards.

"Tiens, quelle idée! ", s'exclama Hagrid en arrivant devant les corps calcinés. "Ils ont planté une fausse tête de mangemort sur une épée pour faire style! Mais ça ne fait pas réaliste du tout! "

Drago dit soudain, en examinant la pile qui s'était totalement éteinte (mais de la fumée rose pâle continuait à sortir par endroits):

"Tiens, chavais pas que les Mangemorts avaient les mêmes ceintures qu'eux. "

"MAIS C'EST LES LEURS!!! ", s'écria Sirius, aussi désespéré que Ron quand il était inquiet pour Harry. Il mit un bon coup de pied dans un casque qui traînait par là en hurlant (c'est Sirius qui hurle, pas le casque. ):

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH "

"Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça? ", dit Hagrid.

Drago, lui, faisait des prières genre "Notre Fée qui est aux cieux".

"Je me suis pété l'orteil! ", s'exclama Sirius en sautillant stupidement, se tenant le pied, tout en faisant "ouille, ouille, ouille "

Mais quand il se calma, il se mit à regarder par terre, l'air plus triste du tout, comme si il essayait de mieux comprendre un roblème de math.

"Deux hobbits étaient allongés ici, poings liés ", dit-il. Et voilà-t-y pas qu'il y va dans son délire , pensèrent Drago et Hagrid.

"ILS ONT RAMPÉ! ", s'exclama Sirius.

"Mais putain mais c'est qu'il tourne le couteau dans la plaie! ", s'exclama Drago.

"On les a attrappé... " Ron aurait sûrement hurlé à la mort à ces mots. "Puis ils se sont enfuis, y a des traces de luttes... LEURS LIENS ONT ÉTÉ COUPÉS! "

"COOOOLLLL! ", dironisa Hagrid. "Ça nous fera de la belle corde! "

"là y en a un qui a roulé..."

"Euh, Sirius... "

"Ils ont commencé à courir ", l'interrompit Sirius. "EEEET LES TRACES DE PAS VOOOONT VERS LAAA FORÊÊÊT INTERDIIITE! "

"Euh, Sirius, comment pouvez-vous donc être certain à ce point que c'étaient nos amis? ", demanda Drago.

"Ben qui vous voulez que ça soit? Le pape? "

"Beuh... Ça pourrait êtreuh... Des bébés Serpentards, chais pas moi... ", bredouilla Drago.

"Ça existe ça? ", demanda Hagrid.

"Non, car grâce à mon flair canin, je n'ai pas détecté une odeur radioactive. "

"Ben regardez la fumée rose. Ces empreintes ne sentent pas les matériaux radioactif. " Il se pencha vers les empreintes et fit Sniff-sniff. Et il commença à s'etouffer, vite sauvé par Drago qui s'y connaissait en médecine elfique!

"C'était radioactif??? ", demanda-t-il.

"Pire... Oh putain qu'ils puent des pieds! "

"Mais quelle folie les a pris d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite? ", s'écria Hagrid. "Quelle folie les a pris d'aller là au lieu de se faire massacrer puis bouffer sagement??? "

"Bon, faut y aller en tout cas. ", dit Drago.

"Où? ", demanda Hagrid.

"Ben à la forêt Interdite gros naze! "

Pendant ce temps, nos deux petit s hobbits courraient dans la forêt, soufflant comme des boeux au passage.

"On les a semé? ", s'écria Fred.

"Ouais, j'crois. ", dit Georges.

"Tu te rends compte, ils ont voulu nous enlever nos bijoux??? "

"Déjà qu'on est que des semi-hommes... "

"Si t'aurais su, t'aurais pas venu, hein? "

"Si j'avais su... " soupira Georges, exaspéré.

"Je sais.

"Fred, je crois que nous avons fait une connerie en quittant Pré-Au-Lard... "

"Ça sera pas la première! "

Mais avant que Georges ait eu le temps d'engueuler son cousin pour ce qu'il venait de dire, Crabbe le Serpentard jaillit d'un buisson et se jeta sur eux.

Ils finirent par réussir à se dégager de ce pervers, et Fred s'exclama:

"GEORGES! MONTE SUR CET ARBRE! "

Et Fred et Georges montèrent sur l'arbre, Fred en tête. Mais voilà la sombre raison pour laquelle Georges tomba droit dans les bras de Crabbe: se trouvant juste sous la plante des pieds de Fred, il fut asphyxié par les effluves de l'odeur qui s'en dégageaient.

"GEORGES! ", gueula Fred.

Le Serpentard était sur le point d'écorcher son ami:

"Je vais faire des trous de vermisseau

Dans ta jolie petite peau ", récita-t-il.

S'il n'était pas si borné, moi je dis qu'il aurait pu devenir poète.

Mais la situation était critique: Fred, accroché à une haute branche de son arbre, horrifié et impuissant, hurla:

"LE TOUCHE PAS CONNARD! "

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Jugez par vous même : un oeil (non, pas bleu électrique et qui tourne partout ) s'ouvrit juste à côté de Fred. Un oeil. Non, deux yeux. Deux yeux ambre sur l'écorce de l'arbre. On aura tout vu. BATMAN. (Bienvenue À la Terre du Milieu de l'Anneau Nuisible) Fred ne s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand l'arbre se mit à bâiller. Bien entendu, notre petit hurla de frayeur et faillit tomber dans un mémorable accident. Mais phénomène très étrange qui ferait le bonheur des fans de paranormal, l'arbre le retint dans sa chute en le tenant dans un bras... Et il écrabouilla Crabbe (une minute de silence pour lui ) à temps, tout en attrapant allègrement Georges.

"J'AIIIIME PAS LES SERPENTARRRRDS ", dit l'arbre.

"FRED, T'ENTENDS??? L'ARBRE PARLE! ", s'exclama Georges.

"Sans dec', j'avais pas remarqué. "

"UN ARRRRBRE????? ", rugit l'arbre. "JEEE N'SUIS PAAAS UN ARRRRBRE! BROULROUM HOUM HOUM! JEEEE SUIIIS UN ENT!", dit-il en marchant. (et oui, l"arbre possédait également des jambes au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué ) "SYYYLVEBINNS, C'EST AINSI QU'ON ME NOMME ", continua-t-il paisiblement en continuant de marcher et en écrasant 3 ou 4 chevreuils au passage.

"Joli nom. Où vous amenez-nous?", dit Fred.

"QUEELLLQUE PART, PETITS SERRRRPENTARRDS. À CETTE HEEUURRRRE DE LA NUIT(ndla: il faisait jour), LES SERPENTARRRD NE DOIVENT PAS TRAÎNER DANS UNE TELLE FORÊT."

"On est pas des Serpentards! On est des hobbits? Ça se voit pas? ", beugla Georges.

"DES HOBBIIIIIITES???JAMAIS ENTENDUUU PARLEEER, HUM HOUM BROULOUMPOUMPOUM."

"Ben c'est vraieuh! D'ailleurs le Serpentard cherchait à nous tuer! "

"LES SERRRPENTARRDS SONT FOUGGUES. ILS VIENNENT AVEC DES HACHES, ET PIS ILS COUPENT MES COPAINS! ET C'EEEST PAS BIEN PARRRCE QUEEEE J'AAAAAIME, MOI, MES COPAINS VÉGÉTAUUUX... VOUS AVEZ LA CONSISTANCE DES SERRRRPENTARDS."

"On est des Hobbits! Des Semi-Hommes! De Pré-au-Lard! On ressemble tant que ça à des Serpentards? "

"DEEEES HOOBBITS??? PEEUUT ÊÊÊTRE QUE OUIIIII... MAIS P'TÊTEUUUHH BEN QUE NON! LE MAGICIEN BLANC SAURAA, LUII!!! ", répondit Sylvebinns.

"Qui c'est ça le magicien blanc? ", demanda Fred.

"Je crois que c'est un certain Karkaroff, mais j'en sais pas plus. ", répondit Georges.

Mais ils avaient un peu peur quand même.(l'instinc animal) Sylvebinns amena les Hobbits devant un homme tout de blanc vêtu, et les jeta par terre avec autant de ménagement qu'une bourgeoise de mauvaise humeur qui se défoule sur son vase de chine.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Harry, Ron et Queudver...

"Tadammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! ", clama Queudver d'un ton chantant.

"Oh, non, il va encore pleuvoir ", dit Ron.

"REGARDEZ! MAÎTRE, ON EST SORTIS DE LA MONTAGNE! ON VOUS L'AVAIS DIT HEIN! Vous nous devez donc 100 balles. "

Ron commença à brandir une casserole, et Queudver dit donc:

"C'était une blague. Vegnez."

Nos 2/3 amis avancèrent. Ils étaient dans des marais, mais Ron ne s'en rendit compte que quand il marcha dans du vomi.

"Erk! Mais c'est des marais! "

"Sans blague on avait pas remarqué ", dit Harry.

"Oh oui c'est des marais... ", murmura Queudver. "Le Marais des Morts, qu'il s'appelle... "

"Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce marais? ", demanda Ron.

"Ben c'est le marais des MORTS! ", s'exclama Harry.

"Nous sommes le seul à connaître le chemin ", dit Queudver. "Les Serpentards ne le connaissent pas! "

"BAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ", hurla soudain Ron.

"Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si flippant dans ce qu'il a dit? ", demanda Harry.

"DES MORTS, LÀ! ", dit Ron en désignant un cadavre roux.

"des Elfes, des Hommes, des Serpentards... SUIVEZ LE GUIDE! Sinon vous deviendrez comme eux! "

Les hobbits commencèrent à suivre le guide.

"Et surtout, ne suivez pas les lupiotes! ", recommanda Queudver.

Et bien évidemment, comme lorsqu'on demande aux petits de pas faire un truc, paf ils le font, devinez ce que fit Harry! Attiré par une lupiote (il voulait voir "comment ça marchait" (mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre! (ah, la curiosité hobittienne... (y a un gros mot dans "hobbit" (quel malpoli ce Tolkien (ça f'sais longtemps (kwa? (les parenthèseuh! (encore 9! ( (11... (ta...(13... (TA GUEULE! (ben ça y est on l'a battu le record! 15! ))))))))))))))), il se dirigea vers la flotte et se pencha vers elle, il se comportait comme un shooté (qu'il était, et oui il était en cure de désintoxycation avant de sortir! ).

"MONSIEUR HARRYYYYYYY!!!!!!! ", cria Ron.

Mais trop tard. Harry, qui était sur le point de tomber, vit soudain les yeux de l'affreux mort dans l'eau s'ouvrir. Cette vision (hallucination, pour être précise) entraîna sa chute dans l'Eau Maudite. Dans la flotte, y avait des tas de gens qui ressemblaient à Marilyn Manson en pire qui s'attaquaient aux visiteurs en faisant des bruits de furolucioles (cf FFX). Harry commençait tout juste à apprécier cette joyeuse ambiance quand il fut brusquement arraché de l'eau. C'était Queudver.

"QUEUDVER??? ", s'exclama Harry.

"Quoi? Tu veux ma photo? "

"Euh, nan c'est bon. C'est juste qu'on aurait dit que tu viens de ce joyeux trou."

" Méchant! :'( Maieuh! Queudver, queudver! Ne suivez pas les lumières! C'est dangereux pour la santé! "

"Je l'ai compris à mes dépends. ", dit Hary d'un ton dramatique.

Ils s'installèrent là un moment.

"Y a pas eu un bruit depuis trois jours ", dit Ron. "Pas un oiseau qui chante, rien! "

"Oh oui pas de petit zozio à becquetter mon précieux. ", dit Queudver.

"On est pas là depuis trois jours, connard ", souffla Harry.

Et Queudver fit alors quelque chose d'une rare élégance: il empoigna un ver de terre, l'aspira comme un spagghetti et rôta, par dessus le marché!

"Waouh, c'est pire que Jackass! ", s'exclama Ron qui mangeait du lembas.

"Tiens, susucre! ", dit Harry en balançant du lembas par terre.

Queudver commença à examiner la nourriture avec son microscope.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est???? C'est bon? Les hobbits en mangent...", murmura-t-il avec curiosité.

Il le mangea et dit:

"Dans Kinder Bueno, il y a l'équivalent d'un grand verre de lait "

NON, C'EST PAS ÇA!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH C'EST DÉGUEUUUUU!!!! CONNARDS, Z'AVEZ VOULU M'EMPOISONNER! "

"Pas ma faute si un oiseau a chié dessus", soupira Ron.

Soudain, on entendit un cri terrifiant, un cri à geler l'enfer ainsi que le Diable lui-même s'élever.

C'étaient des Détraqueurs, égaux à eux-même, sauf qu'ils avaient remplacé leurs chevaux morts dans la bataille par des créatures volantes ma foi très esthétiques et classe! Les cris de ces créatures ressemblaient encore plus à s'y méprendre à des cris d'ânes écorchés que ceux de leurs maîtres respectifs. Et c'étaient des bêtes d'élevage.

Ah, ces Détraqueurs... Ils m'ont manqué, pas vous?

Queudver, en entendant les cris, eut la bouche grande ouverte dans un sourire béat qui lui donna l'air encore plus con que d'habitude.

Harry, en entendant soudain les cris d'ânes écorchés de nos amis, se mit à tenir sa cicatrice en hurlant.

"HARRY, TA CICATRICE TE FAIT MAL??? ", s'exclama Ron.

Ah, non c'est pas ça.

"MONSIEUR HARRYYYY!!!! VOTRE CICATRICE!!!! JE CRAINS QU'ELLE NE VOUS FASSE MAL! ", beugla Ron qui ajouta à l'adresse de Queudver: "NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS, TRUAND! "

"Ils l'appellent... ", dit Queudver avec toujours son air con. "Ils appellent le précccccccccccccccccccccccc..."

"Ouais, bon, on a compris! Là on dirait que tu fais pipi ", trancha Ron.

"...cccccieux! "

"Mais ils sont pas morts??? Parce que LE FEUUU ÇA BRÛÛÛÛLE ET L'EAU ÇA MOUIIIILLE!"

"Oh non il va pleuvoir. Non, ils ne peuvent pas mourir! Voldemort leur a donné la demi-vie éternelle! "

Toutefois, les Détraqueurs finirent par se retirer.

Le soir, pendant que Ron dormait, Harry, lui, tripotait Médor. Et oui, il prenait des mauvaises habitudes, à la Queudver. Queudver, qui se mit d'ailleurs à murmurer:

"Siiiiii sexy.....Siiiii.... jolie.... Maaaaaa photoooo!..."

"Tiens, il a récupéré la tof à Ron? Bon, je m'en fous. ", pensa Harry. "Caressons Médor, c'est à la fois plus agréable et plus facile que réfléchir. "

Et là, Queudver se mit à murmurer:

"Siii... brillant... Siii... puissant... Moan Précccieux! "

Donc, Harry décida de se lever et d'aller le voir.

"Vous viviez au bord de la rivière autrefois n'est-ce pas? ", lui demanda-t-il.

"Cons sont les gens de la rivière, frais est leur poisson.", récita Queudver.

"Dumbledore a dit que votre vie était une triste histoire! "

"Mais il me drague là!!! ", pensa Queudver. Alors il continua de dire des conneries: "Fraîche est l'eau des ruisseaux, meuble est leur terre."

"Vous n'étiez pas si différent d'un hobbit autrefois... N'est-ce pas, Kréattur... "

"COMMENT VOUS M'AVEZ APPELÉ!??? "

"Ben Kreattur. ", répéta Harry.

"Joli nom. ", dit Queudver.

"Ben c'était le votre autrefois, non? ", soupira Harry.

"AH OUIIIIIII!!! NOUS AVIONS OUBLIÉ, PUTAIN! ", s'exclama Queudver en se tapant le front. "Kreattur... KREATTUR! "

Pendant ce temps...

Sirius, Drago et Hagrid étaient dans la forêt.

"Muiiiiggglllll....", firent les arbres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit? ", demanda Hagrid en brandissant sa hache.

"C'est les arbres... ", dit Drago en se gonflant de fierté. "Les elfes leur ont donné le pouvoir de parler et même de marcher... "

"Faire parler les arbres! Non mais je vous demande! ", grommela Hagrid. "J'imagine trop la conversation de deux arbres: 'Tiens, salut Woody, ça gaze? ' 'Ouais, et toi Flora? Comment vont tes bourgeons? ' 'Oh mais à merveille Wood! '... Et comment ils font pour s'embrasser après, nos deux protagonistes arbres??? "

"MUIIIIGGLEEEUUHHHHH ", dirent les arbres en choeur.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce que?... "

"Hum, baisse ta hache Hagrid. "

En effet, dans son délire, Hagrid avait abattu un pauvre arbre en brandissant sa hache à tous vents, qui de plus était en train de draguer une arbresse, l'Arbresse la plus belle de la forêt qui plus est.

"Oups ", dit Hagrid.

"Chut. ", dit Sirius. "On va se faire remarquer avec vos conneries. OOOHHHHHH LE MAGICIEN BLANC!!! LÀÀÀ!!! ", hurla-t-il soudain en désignant un endroit derrière Drago et Hagrid.

"Pfff, même pas drôle, on la connaît ", dit Drago en se retournant quand même. Mais le magicien avait déjà disparu.

Ils continuèrent donc à se protéger. Soudain, Hagrid goûta une baie.

"Berk, du sang de serpentard ", dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de manger des baies au sang de serpentard toi aussi? ", soupira Drago.

"Chut! ", dit soudain Sirius. "regardez ", chuchotta-t-il. "Karkaroff, il se balade dans la forêt! On l'attaque discrètement. "

"Accusatif mon chef. TCHFFF.", répondit Hagrid.

"Euh, affirmatif. TCHFF."

"Bon, allez, discréto, hein? ", dit Sirius. "Allez, 3,2,1..."

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ", beugla de toute sa voix Hagrid en attaquant le Magicien Blanc.

Karkaroff, illuminé (pour éviter les paparazzis, sans doute ), se débarrassa facilement de nos héros: il fit brûler l'épée de Sirius toute neuve, fit voler la hache du grand-oncle de Hagrid, et détruisit une flèche de Drago.

"Où vous avez mis nos copains??? ", demanda Sirius.

"Ils ont traversé la forêt. ", dit une voix chelou qui ressemblait à la fois à celle de Dumbledore et celle de Karkaroff. "Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. "

"DES ALIENS! ", s'écria Drago.

"Ça fait trop bande-annonce! ", s'exclama Hagrid.

"Mais qui t'es gros naze??? ", gueula Sirius.

La lumière se fit moins insistante, et on put distinguer l'homme qui se cachait des paparazzis.

"Cela ne se peut! ", s'exclama Sirius en le dévisageant. "Dumbledore, cela ne se peut, vous vous êtes peigné! "

"Je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif ", dit Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes allé à C'est Mon Choix pour un relooking? ", demanda Drago en s'inclinant.

"Pardon d'voir essayé de vous attaquer ", dit Hagrid en s'inclinant.

"Bon, levez-vous les vermisseaux! ", s'exclama Dumbledore. "Les temps sont durs. "

"Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!??? ", demanda Sirius.

"Bon, ok, j'vais vous expliquer les gars. alors...Du sommet de la montagne, j'affrontai le Balrog, de Salazar."

"Euh, question Professeur Dumbledore, vous étiez tombé dans un puits... ", commença Hagrid.

"Ouais, bon, chuis tombé au fond et chuis remonté par les escaliers, c'est pas magicien, ça! Alors, je le vainquis, et il tomba de la montagne, écrasant au passage un voyageur nommé SpiritofFire. Il était mort. Et alors, je me sentis m'évanouir, tomber dans les pommes. Je me sentis comme l'univers pendant au moins 60 existences sur cette terre blablabla... "

"Euh, question. ", dit Drago. "Des existences de quoi? "

"Hum, ça fait 60 jours alors des existances d'éphémères mon garçon! ", dit Dumbledore. "et quand je me réveillai, j'étais à poil et bien peigné. J'eus mal au zizi et me l'attrappai "

Nos trois autres amis frémirent à l'idée du sexe de Dumbledore.

"Et là, je rejoignis, sans rien, donc, la forêt Grimmault où la Dame Luna prit soin de moi et me donna des nouvelles robes, un nouveau bâton, et la lessive Skip Machine, plus efficace que l'ancienne. "

"Euh, question. ", dit Sirius. "Y avait pas des Serpentards et tout qui vous ont attaqué??? "

"Mais nan!!!!!! Quel idiot, mais ils crevaient à la vue de mon corps nu, évidemment!!! "

"Et la Dame Luna alors? "

"Ben, pour la voir, je me suis mis une feuille devant...hihiiii... "

"Dumbledore, c'est incroyable comme c'est efficace Skip Machine! ", dit Hagrid en s'approchant de lui.

Dumbledore eut l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose, comme un vieillard sénile à qui on rappelle la première nuit avec Gertrude-la-brave.(...)

"Dumbledore... AAHHHH, OUIII! Je me souviens. C'était mon nom avant."

Sirius lui jeta un regard encourageant, comme si Dumbledore n'était après tout qu'un amnésique qui reprend mémoire.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot et on est dans la merde!Et en vrai nos deux petits amis sont bien plus en sécurité que vous.", s'exclama Dumbledore en commençant à traverser la forêt.

"Comment ça?", demanda Sirius.

"Des choses vont se produire... Et une chose qui s'est pas produite depuis les temps ancien va se dérouler: les Ents vont découvrir qu'ils sont forts!"

"Il y a un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé ", lui glissa Sirius.

"Hé?", fit Dumbledore.

"Vous parlez toujours par enigmes! "

Et ils se marrèrent comme des cons, malgré le fait que Dumbledore n'ait jamais parlé ar énigmes.

"Brrr... Moi il me tarde qu'on quitte cette putain de forêt de merde...", grommela Hagrid.

Les arbres se mirent à faire "MUIMUIIIIIGLLL!!!!", comme quand on dit "Attention!" en agitant stupidement le doigt, et Hagrid s'empressa d'ajouter:

"Euh, je veux dire, cette très belle forêt avec tous ses arbres muiglants et ses oisillons chantonnants et ses sites touristiques! "

"Cessez-donc de râler comme un gosse de trois ans, Hagrid fils de Fridluva!", beugla Dumbledore. "On a du lembas sur la planche, comme je ne cesse de le répéter! " 


	5. Les Deux Tours, PARTIE I

pète encore plus un câble à cause du site pourri

"Cessez-donc de râler comme un gosse de trois ans, Hagrid fils de Fridluva!", beugla Dumbledore. "On a du lembas sur la planche, comme je ne cesse de le répéter! "

"Le nouveau Dumbledore est plus bougon que l'ancien...", grogna Hagrid. "L'autre ne m'envoyait pas des vents comme ça. D'abord."

Mais Hagrid était, pour le moment, du moins, le seul à avoir cette opinion.

Plus loin dans la forêt, Sylvebinns, avec Fred et Georges sur ses épaules, n'arrêtait pas de baratiner. Et Fred était heureux, parce que malgré ses retrouvailles avec Dumbledore, ce dernier ne l'avait même pas traîté de "Crétin de Touque".

"Ah, je vais vous raconter un autre poème ", disait Sylvebinns. "Alors... Sniff? Sniff? Vous trouvez pas que ça pue? "

"Très poétique votre poème, en effet.", dit Georges qui n'avait rien suivi.

"Euh, ouais mais là je demandais si ça puait pas un peu?", soupira Sylvebinns.

"Sniff. C'est vrai!!!", s'exclama Fred.

"C'est pas moi! ", dit Georges.

"Sniff. Ahh, je sais ", fit Sylvebinns.

Il leva le pied et...

"Ah, je le savais! ", soupira-t-il. "J'ai marché sur un Serpentard l'autre jour et maintenant il a pourri. Putain, c'est déguelasse! Faut faire attention."

Et il se racla le pied contre un tronc d'arbre allongé, celui que Hagrid avait tué en l'occurence.

Quand il eut fini, Sylvebinns dit:

"Euh, bon, je disais. Alors, je pense que ces vers vont vous plaire, c'est moi qui les ai composés! Alors... HUMM BROULOUBROUM HOUM HUM! Bon. Euh. Verte est la terre et marron sont les feuilles... euh, non c'est pas ça. Marron est la terre et vertes sont les feuilles...Euh... Jaune est le ciel, HEU NON, jaune est le sol... oh, tiens, ils se sont endormis! Ben ça tombe bien on est arrivés."

Et Sylvebinns REjeta nos amis à terre avec autant de ménagement que blablabla, mais Fred et Georges n'eurent pas le temps de hurler de douleur car ce nouveau choc les avait fait s'évanouir.

Et pendant ce temps, nos quatre autres amis venaient de sortir de la forêt.

"Pas trop tôt ", soupira Hagrid.

"Non, car un magicien n'arrive jamais en avance. Pas plus qu'il n'arrive en retard d'ailleurs. Il arrive toujours à l'heure... "commença à sermonner Dumbledore.

"Oui bon. ", s'impatienta Sirius.

Dumbledore sortit un sifflet à Ultra-sons et se mit à souffler comme un malade. Et ce pendant un quart d'heure.

"Oui bon. ", s'impatienta Drago.

"Je crois que je ferais mieux d'utiliser la vieille tactique ", soupira Dumbledore. Il se mit à siffler comme un malade pendant un quart d'heure.

"Oui bon. ", s'impatienta Hagrid.

Dumbledore se mit soudain à comprendre que tout cela était trop répétitif pour les lecteurs et il sortit de l'herbe de sa poche.

Nos amis virent alors un cheval blanc galoper vers eux de manière grotesque, la langue pendante. Le cheval s'arrêta pour manger une plante à terre - du canabis - et Dumbledore le retint.

"Voici Fumseck", dit-il. "C'est le roi des ch...AT...CHOUM!"

"Des shootés ", acheva Sirius.

"Non, des chevaux, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bienn être le roi des shootés ", assura Dumbledore.

Il monta sur son cheval, et nos amis aussi, et tous démarrèrent au quart de tour.

(à l'heure actuelle c'est Dumbledore qui gagne, mais c'est serré... Il va se faire rattrapper par Drago qui va se faire rattrapper par Sirius)

Le soir même, nos quatre amis firent une pause café, histoire de récupérer, et ils logèrent dans la prairie, dans une tente. Dumbledore ne dormait pas. Il regardait l'horizon, au sommet d'une colline, les cheveux volant à la brise légère.

Sirius ne dormait pas non plus. Il décida de faire une blague à son vieil ami (c'est le cas de le dire ) : il se planqua discrètement derrière lui, et alors que Dumbledore s'épanoussait en se grattant un membre situé entre les jambes, il lui saisit brusquement la taille en hurlant "BOOOUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!! ", ce qui fit dégringoler le vieillard en bas de la colline. Il remonta vers Sirius en se massant le derrière.

"Évite ce genre de blagues, s'il te plaît, j'ai de l'aérophagie... ", souffla le Magicien Blanc.

"Le rapport? "

"Hum, ben voilà quoi. J'ai un truc à te dire. "

"Ouais?"

"L'Ïil nous observe. Voldemort, du haut de la Tour d'Azkaban, et Karkaroff, du haut de la tour de Durmstrang (il savent faire que des tours les méchants ou quoi? ) sont nos ennemis, et ils veulent tout envahir, le monde des Hommes, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. "

"Et en quoi ça me concerne? "

"Oui, bon. Mais tout de même, nous avons un avantage. "

"Le quel? "

"Voldemort croit que nous avons l'anneau... Et il se demande..."

Total changement de décor à ce moment là. Dumbledore disparut, laissant Sirius livré à lui-même, et des tas de Serpentard arrivèrent, pointant sauvagement leur doigt vers le Maraudeur musclé tout en chantant à tue-tête:

"Qui a volé a volé a volé a volé a volé a volé l'Anneau?

Qui a volé a volé a volé l'anneau de Voldemort? "

Et tandis que les Serpentard répétaient leur chanson idiote, Sirius s'exclama: "Non c'est pas moi... "

Il y avait une espèce de sauvagerie dans le regard des Serpentard.

"Qui a volé a volé a volé l'Anneau de Voldemort? ", chantèrent-il méchamment en s'avançant vers Sirius.

"Non c'est pas moi je surfais dans la montagneuh! "

Et rebelote. Sirius continuait de dire "Non c'est pas moi ", mais il finit par perdre patience (les choeur Serpentardiens sont toujours là ), et entre deux "c'est pas moi " il s'exclama: "Faut que j'vous le dise en elfique ou quoi? "

"Qui a volé a volé... "

Et là, c'en fut trop pour notre héros. (notez la rime ) Il taillada les quelques 10 serpentards qui faisaient les cons, QUI LAISSÈRENT À TERRE DES BOYAUX ROUGES ET OR!

Dumbledore réapparut.

"Tu fais chier! c'était une blague de mes copains Griffs (griffs tout court. C'est à dire Istari ) pour rigoler, les pauvres! mais bon c'est pas grave! Bon, bref, Harry est seul pour aller jeter l'anneau en Azkaban! "

"Ben non y a Ron avec lui! "

"Ah bon Ron est avec luiiiiiiihhhh???? "

"Ben où vous vouliez qu'il soit? "

"Bah, en train de se faire violer par Sylvebinns! "

Et les deux amis ricanèrent ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, dans le château de Beauxbâtons, Hermione était accroupie devant le vieux pruneau moisi qui lui servait d'oncle.

"Mon oncle... Votre fils... Il est mort... "

"Grrrrrrm... "

"IL EST MORT! "

"????? Mes gouttes... Où sont mes gouttes.....?"

"OHÉ BORDEL DE MERDE TON FILS DE MES DEUX IL EST MORT!!!! ET TOI T'EN A RIEN À BATTRE!!!!!", s'écria Hermione d'un ton furieux tout en empoignant, cette fois-ci, le gros Robert.

C'est dans cette merveilleuse ambiance de...bref, que notre ami Percy Langue de Serpent arriva.

"Oooooh... Veutre frèèère è dû murir durènt lè nuiiit! Kèl deummage!", dit-il d'une voix toute chièèènte tout en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air peiné.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui essaya de l'ignorer royalement (mais ce fut chose impossible à cause de l'odeur) et lui murmura des gentilles choses:

"Si bèèèèèèèlle.Keumme un mètin de priiintèmps, lè fleurs en muains, lès feurmes en pluuus! Qu'avèèèèè-vous dû diiiirè aux tènèbres quand vus étièèèz triste???" s'enquit le mutant (désolée, y a pas d'autre mot ) tout en caressant la belle Hermione.

"Vos paroles sont du poison! ", grogna-t-elle en sortant. "Et votre odeur aussi..."

Hermione prit l'air, au sommet de la terrasse, enfin je sais pas comment on l'appelle quand il s'agit d'un château. Elle soupira, joua sa L'Oréal à cause du vent et se détendit un peu en tuant quelques Télétubbies.

Nos 3 braves cavaliers cavalèrent (Drago était premier, et donc Hagrid second puisqu'il était accroché sur son dos (et qu'il en profitait (tu parles qu'il est plus pédé (oups, je crois que je suis lourde avec mes parenthèses! ' )))) jusqu'au château de Beauxbâtons et le village sinistre qui l'entourait. En arrivant devant la porte du village en question, Dumbledore lança à la cantonnade:

"Faites attention, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici! "

"Et pourquoi donc, mon ami? ", demanda Drago tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Hagrid, qui en profitait tellement que c'en était carrément indécent!

"Parce que c'est comme ça. "

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village de Beauxbâtons, où de nombreuses personnes faisaient l'amour.

"Hé ben, c'est plus gay dans un cimetierre ", s'exclama Hagrid, oubliant d'un coup Drago qui s'en trouva fort soulagé. Il était sur le cul. (normal, puisqu'il était à cheval ) En effet, même si ce n'était pas la constatation que nos amis avaient fait en première, tous ces gens-là étaient hommes-femmes... (pas un slash dans ce village, désolée Griffy )

Peut être était-ce pour former une armée dans 20 ans...

Hermione était toujours comme une conne sur sa terrasse, regardant l'horizon, comme dans une pub Elsève, L'owéal, pasque VOUS le valez bien! Un drapeau s'envola... Il était autrefois orné d'un cheval, mais il avait fort changé: au-dessus était peinte une groooosse croix gamée pleine d'huile (la marque d'un neuneu que vous connaissez ) et Hermione avait peint encore au-dessus "SOS" avec la croix de la pharmacie. (je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs ) Ce fameux drapeau aterrit donc juste sur Hagrid, qui s'ébroua comme un fantôme jusqu'à ce que Drago lui retire ce bout de tissu.

Sirius regarda le ciel, et aperçut alors la vierge de Beauxbâtons... Il admira sa culotte, que le vent avait révélé (mais aussi son visage d'ange, cette fic tourne vraiment dans le porno va falloir y remédier! ) l'espace d'une seconde, regarda un peu où il allait parce que c'est toujours utile, à moins de tenir à se prendre un mur, puis re-regarda, et... Hermione avait disparu...

Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, regardait le village, où les gens, bien que faisant des machins se passant en dessous de la taille, avaient l'air faméliques...

"Décidément, les temps comme les Ïufs sont durs ", soupira-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant le château, où des soldats commencèrent à promener leurs mains sur nos héros.

"Non mais c'est quoi ces manières???? ", s'exclama Sirius.

"Mais ce sont de très bonnes manières! ", protesta Hagrid qui semblait y prendre plaisir. (c'étaient des soldats... )

"On nous a ordonné de vous enlever vos armes. "

"Fallait le dire plus tôt! " s'exclamèrent en choeur, comme dans les livres cucul, Sirius et Drago tout en donnant respectivement leur épée et leur arc.

"Trouvez-la vous-même! ", dit Hagrid en riant, mais un soldat la lui prit à ce moment là. (parce qu'il n'avait fait ça que par pure conscience professionnelle. )

Tant qu'à Dumbledore, on l'avait fouillé aussi, bien qu'il tint son bâton à la main. Un type le montra du doigt.

"Vous n'allez QUAND MÊME pas priver un vieillard de son bâton, hmm? ", demanda-t-il.

Et pour les beaux yeux de Dumbledore, les soldats acceptèrent cette requête. Dumbledore entra dans le palais en galopant tel Alice au Pays des Merveilles, sautillant, ses amis morts de honte derrière.

En voyant entrer un vieillard, un beau gosse, un brave chevalier et un nain de jardin, Percy, qui caressait langoureusement les mains du roi, se redressa. Drôle de troupe. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéressait.

Une précision s'impose: comme il faisait froid, Dumbledore avait remis son manteau de Magicien Gris. Mais cela pouvait prêter à confusion: comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, Percy était totalement incapable de différencier les cheveux sales des cheveux propres. Il se leva.

"Hé ben, c'est plus autant accueillant qu'avant ici! Franchement, j'préférais le temps où on distribuait à chaque visiteur un collier de fleurs et une bouteille de champagne! " s'exclama Dumbledore en s'approchant.

Aussi fatigué soit Arthur, il parvint à s'exclamer d'une voix de tuyau percé:

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre dans ma demeure, magicien de mes deux qui pooorte malheurrr???"

Percy se mit à ricaner bêtement et il glissa au roi:

"Queeessetieun très pèretinintè, sè mèèjeeeesté! ", même si personnellement, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de si pertinent là-dedans.

Il s'approcha de Dumbledore, se mettant nez à nez avec lui,en disant de sa voix gnehgneh:

"Dumbeldeure! Meuvèse nuvèle, keumme je l'apèle, perrsque..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le vieillard lui foutut une beigne qui l'envoya valser (au sens figuré ) à des mètres.

"Bon, sa majesté le Roi Arthur, je viens pour ôter le sort de Karkaroff."

Le roi arthur se mit alors à se marrer comme il ne s'était pas marré depuis son dernier festin très arrosé - comme le voulait la coutume Beauxbâtonnaise -, qui avait eu lieu il y avait déjà un certain temps.

"Gnah ha ha ha ha! Tu crois qu'avec ta lessive omo plate (et oui, Arthur parlait québecois à ses heures ), tu vas arriver à quelque chose???? "

Dumbledore ôta alors sa cape grise, dévoilant sa nouvelle robe lavée au Chat Tablettes, soyeuse, qui sentait bon, BLANCHE. Et sa barbe, lavée au shampooing, et non plus au beurre de cacahuète, mais ça notre ami Arthur aurait pu le remarquer avant.

Ami Arhur qui fut ébloui par tant de propreté.

Percy, qui, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, n'était pas aussi myope qu'il avait les cheveux sales, et qui avait repris conscience depuis le temps, aperçut le BÂTON de Dumbledore, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite avec panache.

"Son BÈÈÈTON! Je vus avè dit de preeennndre son BÈÈÈÈTON!!!" glapit Percy.

"Merde, je croyais qu'il le remarquerait pas! " grogna un soldat.

"Oh, c'est bon, hein! " minimisa un autre, et le soldat se prit un poing de Drago dans la gueule.

En effet, Sirius, Drago et Hagrid combattaient à mais nues la garde personelle de arthur, et ils étaient tellement beaux, forts, intelligents, charmants (euh... sauf Hagrid ) qu'ils les poutraient littéralement. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient en bonus l'effet de surprise, mais bon quand même ils étaient 3 contre 30, quoi...

"Bon, alors, au boulot!" s'exclama Dumbledore. Il commença à darder son bâton en direction du roi Arthur.

À terre, Percy tilta.

"Si tu fais l'con, tu meurs", avertit Hagrid, un vilain rictus à la bouche. Il s'assit dessus. Percy faisait office de siège trèsconfortable, quoiqu'un peu gras! Un pet du nain fit dégager la graisse qui se trouvait dessous et qui s'accumula autour de son fessier. Parfait.

"Arrêtez de faire les cons, j'arrive pas à me concentrer!" s'exclama Dumbledore à l'attention de Sirius et de Drago qui foutaient des mites à la garde personnelle du roi.

"Bah oui mais comment on fait pour que tu te fasses pas agresser alors? " demanda Sirius en entrechoquant deux soldats.

"Ben faites moins de bruit! " s'exclama Dumbledore, et Sirius et Drago, que matait ardemment Hagrid, se firent plus discrets, et évitèrent de défoncer les armures pour neutraliser leurs adversaires, frappant directement sur la peau nue. "Bon. Où en étais-je? "

"Le Rohan est à mouaaaahhh ", siffla Arthur, pour l'enchaînement des évènements.

Dumbledore libéra de l'énergie de son bâton.

"ARGH! "

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ici? " demanda Hermione, qui venait d'arriver, d'un ton blasé. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là? "

Dumbledore envoya une autre bouffée de pouvoir.

"Si je pars, Arthur meurt ", ricana Arthur qui était possédé par Karkaroff.

"??? " fit Hermione.

"Tu crois quand même pas que je suis revenu de cette putain d'ombre et de cette putain de flamme pour qu'un putain de roi crève au lieu d'être dépossédé???? " beugla Dumbledore en dardant son bâton de plus belle. Il scintillait.

"Vas-y tu touches pas à mon tonton!!! " gueula Hermione.

Sirius, qui avait fini de massacrer la garde personnelle du roi Arthur et qui venait de s'approcher pour assister au spectacle tout en se frottant les mains, accompagné de Drago, la prit par les épaules.

"Laissez-le ", lui murmura-il.

Et comme c'était un bel homme et qu'elle ne voulait pas le contrarier (il avait la force nécessaire pour lui tordre le cou), elle obéit.

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi! " ricana Arthur.

"COMMENT çA JE PEUX RIEN CONTRE TOI???? ON VA VOIR CE QU'ON VA VOIR! Je vais aspirer Saroumane comme on aspire le venin d'une plaie! "

Dumbledore sortit une seringue, la planta dans Arthur et absorba un liquide verdâtre. Arthur fut terrassé.

Tant qu'à Karkaroff, qui utilisait son stupide palentir, il reçut le même coup, mais comme il avait pas de trône derrière pour le freiner il traversa toute la pièce comme si un troll l'avait frappé et il se prit le mur, qui engendra la chute d'un bibelot sur une étagère sur sa tête.

Humiliation. Il avait une bosse affreuse... Heureusement qu'il était seul...

"Tonton! " s'exclama Hermione, s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Sirius, dans le château de Beauxbâton, et étreignant à la place le Roi Arthur. "Bouhouhou vous l'avez tué et moi aussi je vais vous tuer " s'exclama-t-elle, sans voir que son oncle, au lieu d'être crevé, rajeunissait à vue d'Ïil. Comme lifting, on fait pas mieux. Ces images auraient été idéales pour une marque de produit à rajeunissement, pensa Drago. Sa peau frippée, blanche et pleine de tâches de vieillesse redevint bronzée, à peu près normale et peu ridée pour un vieux de 60 ans, ses yeux reprirent de la vivacité, ses cheveux et sa barbe se repeignère, raccourcirent et reprirent leur éclat roux d'antan, bref, le Roi Arthur était de retour!

Et Hermione continuait à le serrer à l'en étrangler.

"Koff... Keuairf! Ma nièce, lâche-moi je te prie..." toussota-t-il.

" Ah ben ça alors!" s'exclama Hermione. "Comment j'ai fait??? ça doit être un don... si j'avais su plus tôt "

"Voilà le roi Arthur tel que je le connais! " s'exclama Dumbledore.

"Ah ça va mieux! Franchement, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pété la forme comme ça! " s'exclama le Roi, tout fier.

"Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leurs forces s'ils empoignaient votre épée ", assura Dumbledore.

"Ouais c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai la dalle " répliqua Arthur.

"Qu'on ahhor-he hon choholah chaud au roi!! " hurla un garde encore vivant, toujours sonné par le coup que Sirius lui avait mis dans les dents.

"Pendant ce temps, reprenez donc votre épée ", avisa Dumbledore.

"Si vous y tenez... " grommela le roi Arthur.

Dumbledore lui tendit le fourreau, et Arthur attrappa sa grosse épée.

"C'est cool, j'vais pouvoir me fighter à nouveau! " dit-il.

Il aperçut alors les yeux effrayés de Percy, toujours sous Hagrid, qui le fixaient.

Il fut sans pitié: il le balança à travers les escaliers pour sortir du château, en public.

"ET ALORS????? " hurla-t-il.

Dans les rues, la rumeur montait...

"Regardez, c'est le roi Arthur, il est de retour! "

"Celui de la radio?... "

"Mais non... "

"Meehhh meun Sèèègneuuureuh, jeuuèèè n'èèè jeeehmeh fait que vus sèèèreviiiir!"

"ME SERVIR???? Non mais tu te fous de moi là???? Dis que dans ma jeunesse j'étais streap-teaseur tant que t'y es!!!! Ta science médicale de mes deux, ben elle est pas au point si c'était pour me soigner si tu veux mon avis! "

Percy était toujours à terre. Arthur allait le transpercer de son épée quand Sirius intervint.

"Non. Assez de sang a coulé comme ça. "

"Bon, on le tue au poison alors? "

"Non. Assez de mort par sa faute. Si on le tue on s'abaisse à son niveau. Laissons-le en vie. ", dit-il avec un sérieux et une intelligence rares dans cette fic.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir "

Percy en profita pour filer. Les gens, ces cons, au lieu de le bloquer, s'écartèrent de son chemin. Il prit un mégaphone pour que tout le monde l'entende bien et hurla: "Sehlut à tua, Ruaa Èrthuuure! Nus nus rètruverons! "

Et il prit un cheval qui traînait par là et se cassa en faisant un bras d'honneur au passage.

"Et où il est mon fiston? " demanda alors Arthur. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là.

Arthur fut très atristé de la mort de son fils. Il organisa un enterrement. Tout Beauxbâtons y assista. On apporta le cercueil vers une tombe, et les gars qui le portaient allaient très lentement. Tout le monde s'ennuyait à mourir. Ce fut pire quand Hermione, qui avait une coiffure toute moche, se mit à chanter.

"Beeellum! Oukinaché! Porratum! Késsaloorrrto!", chanta-t-elle.

"Pitié... " disaient les gens.

"En plus ça veut rien dire ce qu'elle chante! "

Bref, c'était insoutenable. Drago partit même avant la fin. Mais le chant d'Hermione s'arreta avec la fin de la cérémonie, heureusement pour les oreilles de nos protagonistes et pour celles des villageois!

Lorsque le tombeau se referma, tout le monde partit en courant (!) à part le Roi Arthur et Dumbledore. Le Roi regardait une fleur blanche, assis à terre.

"Pourquoi tu regardes cette fleur comme ça? "

"Ben en fait elle pousse sur toutes les tombes de mes ancêtres et maintenant mon fils il en a dessus aussi! En plus c'est des fleurs, c'est pas viril! "

"Ça pousse QUE sur les tombes de tes ancêtres??? ", s'exclama Dumbledore, stupéfait d'un tel prodige.

"Ouais "

"Mais c'est cool! Comme ça quand y a un usurpateur tu le sais tout de suite! "

"Oui mais ça sert à rien puisqu'on le sait quand il est mort... " Il se mit à couler des larmes sur ses joues. "Aucun père ne devrait avoir à voir son fils crever! Et le pire c'est que je le savais même pas qu'il était mort! "

Dumbledore lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

"Allons! Allons Justement, soyez heureux! Vous êtes vivant et pas votre fils! C'est une chance rare, d'autant plus que vous êtes débarrassé de ce morveux! "

"Ouais... "

"C'était une force de la nature. J'te jure. "

"Toi t'alternes tutoiement et vouvoiement. "

"Il rejoindra le panthéon de vos ancêtres ", continua Dumbledore, confirmant la remarque.

On vit alors un cheval avec deux morveux dessus arriver. L'un des morveux tomba dans les pommes.

Plus tard, les enfants mangeaient, abrités dans le château.

"Ils ont été surpris par des gros barbares puants et ils ont pas pu se défendre ", expliqua Hermione.

Hagrid rota: il venait de boire une bière.

"Comment tu sais ça toi? " demanda Arthur tandis qu'Hagrid rôtait..

"Ben je leur ai demandé comment ils étaient arrivés. "

"Quand? "

"Avant de manger. "

Hagrid se mit à roter.

"Je savais pas. "

"Bon, alors là on a intérêt à attaquer Durmstrang", raisonna Sirius.

"Hé ho c'est moi le boss! " s'exclama Arthur. "Et d'abord je vais pas risquer une guerre ouverte. "

"De toute façon t'as Karkaroff il l'a déjà déclarée la guerre! ", enragea Sirius alors qu'Hagrid finissait une bière, ce qui le fit roter.

"Ah bon? À qui? Au cheveux secs et cassants, c'est ça? " Hagrid rôta encore.

"De toute façon la guerre elle est déjà déclarée, sinon y aurait pas des mongoliens qui s'amuseraient à brûler des villages en gueulant "Karkaroff Akhbar!"! "

"Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était moi le boss! Et pourquoi je ferais la guerre d'abord? "

Ça devenait violent. Hermione envoya les enfants aller se coucher. Arthur et Sirius ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais Hagrid leur dit bonne nuit en rôtant, ainsi que drago et Dumbledore, sauf qu'eux ne rôtaient pas.

"Ben parce que sinon on va se faire poutrer et que t'auras plus de royaume ", dit simplement Sirius.

Il y eut un silence qui fut coupé par un rot sonore de Hagrid.

"Ben on s'en fout j'ai une méga armée pleine de soldats hyper balèzes ", soupira le Roi Arthur.

"Mais non, ils se sont fait virer. "

"Ah c'est malin ça!!!! " enragea Arthur. Il prononça un juron qui fut masqué par un rot de Hagrid. "C'est qui le con qui a viré les Beauxbâtohims????? "

"C'est vous... " répondit Dumbledore.

"Ah. "

On entendit un rot raisonner dans toute la pièce, brisant le silence.

"Quelle sera donc votre décision? " demanda Sirius.

Un brave soldat de la garde Royale qui n'était pas trop amoché vint le lendemain annoncer la décision du Roi à la ville.

"Allez! On se casse d'ici! En route pour le gouffre de Godric's Hollow! Prenez le minimum nécessaire! "

Les gens commençaient à s'affoller.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce type! " enragea Dumbledore. "Le Gouffre de Godric's Hollow, on file droit au massacre là! "

"Vous n'auriez pas vu mon sèche cheveux? " lui demanda une citadine.

"NAON! Je me casse et je vais chercher Bill et ses Beauxbâtohims! Je serais de retour à l'aube du 3ème jour "

"Comment vous savez ça? "

"Euuuuh... chais pas, c'est une estimation... "

Et Dumbledore s'en alla sur le dos de Fumseck, qui écrasa quelques badauds au passage.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait ses préparatifs, résolue à se BATTRE. Elle brandit son épée et commença à s'entraîner en la faisant tournoyer partout dans la salle, décapitant les mecs qui faisaient les préparatifs involontairement. Sa lame en heurta soudain une autre. C'était celle de Sirius. Elle fut impressionnée par cette apparition si soudaine qui l'avait interrompue dans son élan. "Il est beau " pensa-t-elle.

Sirius fit un mouvement qui permit aux lames de retrouver leur position normale, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

"Vous êtes adroite avec une lame ", ironisa-t-il.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Elle croyait vraiment au compliment. Embarrassée, elle alla ranger son épée dans son fourreau tout en expliquant, pour montrer que c'était une femme forte et non une chochotte, et aussi un peu pour fanfaronner, ainsi que pour meubler:

"Dans le coin, les meufs elles ont appris à se battre, pour ne pas se faire tuer. "

"Ah ouais? Et toi t'as peur de quoi? "

Question délicate. Hermione improvisa, n'osant pas avouer qu'elle avait peur de passer pour une idiote, ce qu'elle faisait souvent malgré elle.

"Euh ben... "(son regard tomba sur la cage du hamster de Arthur) "D'une cage... Ouais, d'une cage où on m'enfermerait... vachement longtemps... jusqu'à ce que je devienne trop résignée pour m'en sortir... "

"Comme vous êtes la damoiselle protectrice de Beauxbâtons, ben ce genre de truc n'arrivera pas ", la rassura Sirius. Cette jeune fille était ma foi intéressante! S'il n'avait pas eu Fleur...


	6. Les Deux Tours, PARTIE I

est sur le point de boycotter le site

Elle avait trop bien géré! Sirius la regarda, impressionné, s'éloigner, loin de se douter qu'elle avait le cÏur qui battait la chamade et que son teint rouge n'était pas dû à la chaleur qui reignait en ce lieu.

Sirius rejoignit ensuite de nouveau l'écurie, où y avait un cheval fou qui écrasait tout le monde, retenu par des cordes. Il s'en approcha. En effet, il était l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux.

"Salut", dit-il au cheval en elfique d'un ton très doux. Il lui prit le museau et commença à le caresser. Hermione assistait à la scène. "Oh non ho non ho non! Je me suis même pas lavée les cheveux " pensait-elle.

Il commença parler à l'oreille du cheval et à murmurer des trucs incompréhensible. Il avait pas l'air con, à dire n'importe quoi à un cheval!

"Vous parlez elfique? " demanda Hermione qui était quand même plus intelligente et plus instruite que la majorité des écuyers.

"Ouais. C'est vachement pratique pour voyager! C'est quoi son nom au cheval? "

"Euh... Hedwige, c'était le cheval à mon cousin... J'ai toujours voulu l'échanger avec le mien mais Dean n'a jamais voulu. Et Hedwige non plus ne veut pas... "

Pourquoi lui racontait-elle sa vie? Sirius ne lui prêta guerre attention et murmura des conneries genre "Hedwige? T'as un nom de reine, et blablabla ", en elfique. L'héritier du trône de Poudlard était en train de draguer une jument Mais Hermione l'ignorait.

"Comment ça se fait qu'un Maraudeur du nord connaisse l'elfique? " demanda-t-elle.

"Bah en fait j'ai été élevé par des elfes puis chuis devenu Maraudeur ", raconta Sirius, laconique. "Comment vous le savez que chuis un Maraudeur? "

"À votre parler et votre manière de vous habiller. J'ai lu ça dans l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. " annonça-t-elle, toute fière.

Sirius n'écoutait pas, il continuait de parler à Hedwige. Puis il déclara son diagnostic:

"Faut la libérer. Elle a trop vu la guerre. "

"Hého je l'ai achetée moi! " s'exclama un soldat. "Et cher! "

Mais on l'ignora et Hedwige fut libérée.

Pendant ce temps, Queudver, Harry et Ron venaient de faire une découverte. En effet, face à eux (ils étaient au sommet d'une falaise) se trouvait... LA PORTE NOIRE D'AZKABAN!

"La porte noire... D'Azkabaaaaannnnn! " s'exclama Queudver.

"On avait deviné ", soupira Harry, "cette porte est bien noire et on voit bien qu'elle mène à Azkaban, il fait un temps dégueulasse derrière! "

"Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire une porte aussi grande? " maugréa Ron.

En effet, Voldemort, si c'était lui qui avait fait construire cette porte, avait vu grand. Elle devait faire cinquante fois la taille de nos héros. Ce qui était inutile, d'autant plus que les trolls en chiaient pour les ouvrir. S'ils avaient accepté ce boulot, c'est juste parce que c'était bien payé et que cela leur promettait une situation stable. Les trolls ouvrirent les deux battants de la porte pour laisser passer des Poufsouffles, qui venaient de l'est et qui s'étaient alliés à Voldemort.

Harry et Ron se tenaient sur leurs gardes, pendant que Queudver faisait une partie d'osselets.

"Si l'ancien me voyait, il aurait son mot à dire ", soupira Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? " demanda Harry.

"Euh... Bonne question. "

"À 3 on y va! Un, deux... "

"Non! " s'exclama Queudver.

Mais ce con de Ron y alla quand même. En fait, il dégringola alors que les Poufsouffle arrivaient!

"Il y a un autre chemin! " s'exclama Queudver.

"Je reviens ", soupira Harry.

Il glissa lui aussi sur la pente et se cassa la gueule, ce qui n'aurait dû manquer d'alerter toute la communauté Poufsouffle, mais comme les Serpentards d'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne regardaient généralement que devant eux. À part un jeune homme, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, qui avait aperçu un mouvement sur le côté.

Ce jeune homme avertit son copain Ernie Macmillan, parce qu'il avait un peu peur d'y aller tout seul, et quand ils s'approchèrent du coin que Justin avait indiqué, il n'y avait rien. Qu'un rocher.

"Encore une de tes sales blagues! " marmonna Ernie. "On est en retard à cause toi! "

En effet, tous les Poufsouffles étaient bien ordonnés à part eux, qui comme deux pauvres cons étaient à 2 km derrière. Les trolls durent les attendre pour refermer la porte alors qu'ils couraient comme des bÏux.

En réalité, le rocher n'était autre que Harry et Ron. Non, leur physionomie ne s'approchait pas celle du rocher, mais leur cape, que leur avait donné la dame Luna, pouvait servir de camouflage. C'était vachement pratique!

"Allez on y va! " s'exclama Harry alors que les trolls s'apprêtaient à refermer la porte. La routine, quoi.

"Non! " s'écria Queudver qui les avait rejoints. "Y a un autre chermin! "

"Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plus tôt??? " s'énerva Ron.

"Nous avions oublié! "

"Mon cul oui! "

"Et quel est ce chemin? " demanda Harry, peu rassuré à l'idée de passer par une porte gigantesque contrôlée par des trolls fonctionnaires.

"Ben c'est vers le sud... " expliqua Queudver. "Alors, en fait", siffla-t-il, "Il y a un sentier, mon précieux, un escalier, et après... un...tunnel... "

"Ok, on y va alors... " dit Harry.

"J'vous crois pas! " s'énerva Ron. "Ma sublimitude Potterienne, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas l'écouter! Il ment! "

"Ben comment tu veux qu'on fasse, autrement, vu que la Porte s'est refermée??? "

Il n'eurent donc d'autre choix que de passer par cet autre chemin.

Et pendant ce temps (encore et toujours ), dans la Forêt Interdite, Fred était en pleine forme, il était assis au bord d'une fontaine. Georges, lui, venait juste de se réveiller et il était affalé par terre.

"J'ai fait un super rêve!" hurla brusquement Fred.

"Content pour toi ", maugréa Georges.

"En fait on avait un méga tonneau rempli d'herbe! Et on a tout fumé! Et après toi tu faisais une overdose!"

"Pffff "

"Muiiigl! "

"??? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? "

"Euh rien... Muiiigl... "

"Tu parles l'entique??? "

"Euh... Ben oui tu savais pas? "

"Hé, mais t'es plus grand que moi! "

"Normal. Tu savais pas?"

"Tu me prends pour un con là? "

"Euh... bah... Nooon... " Fred but une gorgée de liquide. "Toi tu fais 1m22 alors que moi je fais 1m23... Muiiigl..." Fred poussa, un peu comme Super Mario quand il mange un champignon. "1m25! " Il but une autre gorgée. "Muiiiiigl! 1m27!"

Alors Georges, fou furieux, s'empara du pichet dans lequel Fred venait de reboire une gorgée en muiglant, et il se mit à boire des gorgées, ce qui le fit muigler et grandir lui aussi. Fred le voulait et utilisait l'argument qui tue pour le récupérer: "Sylvebinns a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de boire ça!!!". Il se mit ensuite à le poursuivre.

Mais voilà, à force de faire les marioles sans regarder les pieds, ces deux blaireaux se retrouvèrent dans un lieu qui ne leur était que trop familier! Un arbre les absorba et referma ses racines sur eux, absorbant des feuilles. C'était le Saule Cogneur!!! Que diable venait-il foutre dans cette forêt???

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ", s'écrièrent nos deux petits farceurs favoris (chuis pas d'accord avec le dernier mot )

Était-ce la fin de leurs tendres aventures? Allaient-ils finir leur vie dans un arbre qui pour une raison mystérieuse en voulait à leur vie?

NON! Car Sylvebinns, plus vaillant que jamais, arriva.

"OHHH, LE SAULE QUI COGNE, LÂCHE CES PETITS!!!!" beugla-t-il.

Et pouf! Ça a fait des... (ça faisait longtemps hein?) Non, pouf, Fred et Georges se retrouvèrent expédiés de l'arbre comme par un coup de pied au cul!

Sylvebinns les ramassa.

"Quelle arnaque ce saule Cogneur ", grogna-t-il. "Je l'ai acheté à Tom Bombadil, parce qu'il me faisait un bon prix, sans frais de port et que j'ai pensé que ça ferait joli dans ma forêt, mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est bouffer des innocents! "

"Où on va? " demanda Fred.

"Dans la chambre des Ents. " expliqua Sylvebinns.

"C'est quoi? La chambre où vous dormez tous " demanda Georges.

"C'est une assemblée composée d'Ents et dedans on se réunit et on parle ", expliqua Sylvebinns.

1/4 d'heure plus tard

"Et tu vois, là je lui dis: 'Tu sais Lockgland, moi je veux bien que me parles de Fleurenze, mais si tu l'aimes pas, tu lui dis en face-en, ok? Je t'aime bien mais t'es saoulant avec ton ego surdimentionné! '"

Depuis 1/4 d'heure, Sylvebinns racontait sa vie et n'épargnait aucun détail inintéressant.

"Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez pas beaucoup alors que vous vivez depuis vachement longtemps? Vous ne pouvez pas vous reproduire? " demanda soudain Georges.

"Ben on a perdu les femmes ent... "

"Comment ça vous les avez perdues? "

"Ben on sait plus où on les a mises... Au fait elles seraient pas à Pré-Au-Lard par hasard? "

"Euh... j'crois pas non... " dit Georges qui n'en avait rien à foutre.

"Et vous maître Frederick? "

"Ben elles sont comment? ", demanda le concerné. Si ça trouve, son paillasson était une femme Ent!

"Ben on sait plus comment elles sont "

"Ben nous on peut pas savoir non plus alors ", soupira Fred.

"Ooohhhh, vous êtes de mauvais poil! "

"C'est quand qu'on arrive? "

"Ne soyez donc pas si hâtif! "

Dans le trou du cul du monde

Harry, Ron et Queudver étaient arrivés à un endroit paisible, hors du marais, où ils avaiennt fait un arrêt. Queudver s'épanouissait dans une rivière, tentant d'attrapper quelque poisson vivant, mais comme il était pas doué il se cassait tout le temps la gueule.

"Hé! Vous éloignez pas trop le puant! " s'exclama Ron.

"Pourquoi t'es méchant avec lui comme ça? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles le puant? "

"Ben c'est parce qu'il est monsieur Harry! On sent d'ici des relents de merde qui ne peuvent venir que de lui! "

"Moi je veux croire qu'il redeviendra normal, Ron. "

Gros plan sur Queudver, en train de s'ébattre stupidement dans la rivière pour attrapper un poisson trop malin pour lui. Après s'être préalablement cassé la gueule sur un rocher qui faillit lui briser le crâne, il releva la tête et se mit à sourire béatement et connement, comme un chien épanoui.

"Pffffffff... C'est impossible ça! "

"Pourquoi ce serait impossible, Ron? "

"Ben parce que déjà, physiquement c'est foutu. J'ai du mal à imaginer Queudver avec un queue de pie en train de mener sa vie comme n'importe quel hobbit! Tout le monde se foutrait de foutrait de sa gueule! "

"TA GUEULE! Tu sais pas ce que c'est! C'est un fardeau et ça me fait chier! "

Encore une crise de M. Harry. Ron décida de s'éloigner en soupirant. Si ça continuait, il deviendrait comme son oncle ou comme Queudver. Ou peut être une entité encore diférente, mais tout aussi stupide!

"Je suis désolé, Ron, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ", dit soudain Harry.

"Moi je le sais pourquoi! C'est à cause de ce "Médor"! Il s'est emparé de vous et il va vous transformer en sous-merde genre Queudver ou James! "

Ron et la diplomatie, ça faisait deux.

"Mais n'importe quoi! J'fais c'que j'veux! Si je te dérange vas-y tu te casses! J'ai rien fait moi! L'Anneau, ben c'est à moi qu'on l'a donné! Le détruire, c'est MA tâche, à mwa et mwa tout seul! Na! Jaloux! "

"Vous entendez comment vous parlez monsieur Harry??? "

"Non, je m'en fous! "

Ron se résigna à penser qu'il faisait une crise d'adolescence tardive.

Le soir même, pendant que Harry et Ron dormaient paisiblement, Queudver s'adonna à un monologue.

"Ils nous l'ont volé ces enfoirés! " s'exclama la personnalité Queudver.

"Crie plus fort, comme ça tu vas les réveiller! " s'exclama la personnalité Kreattur.

"Sales petits cons! Ils sont méchants! "

"Nan. Pas le maître. "

"Mais si, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est t'arracher la gueule. "

"Le maître est notre ami ", soutint Kreattur.

Kreattur avait en fait une personnalité semblable à celle d'un certain ben77. Tant qu'à Queudver, la sienne faisait penser à celle de... chais pas, mais plus sadique et méchant.

"Non, tu n'as pas d'ami. T'es qu'un paumé "

"Souviens-toi que tu nous parles. Et d'abord le maître c'est notre ami! "

"Tu es un menteur... Et un voleur... "

"Nan "

"Si, si, t'es qu'un petit délinquant des forêts "

C'en fut trop pour Kreattur. Il fondit en larmes.

"Bouhouhou! Va-t-en! "

"Quoi???? Tu peux répéteeer? "

"Nous n'avons plus...besoin de toi. Va-t-en... Et ne reviens... Ja-mais... ", dit Kreattur à son autre personnalité, à voix haute, comme s'il disait une chose que l'on lui avait dicté.

"Que je m'en aille! Il en a de bonnes, lui! "

"Va-t-en... et ne reviens... jamais... "

" grrrrrrr "

"VA-T-EN!!!!! ET NE REVIENS... JAAAHHHMAIS!!!!! ", s'exclama Kreattur, qui semblait sous l'emprise de sa propre haine.

"Nooonnnn! "

"BON TU VAS T'EN ALLER OUI BORDEL DE MERDE?????? "

Pas de réponse. Kreattur se releva.

"Nous lui avons dit de se casser et il s'est cassé! Il s'est cassé, cassé, casséééééééé! KREATTUR EST LIIIIIIIIIIBREEEEUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il commença à danser une gigue, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus con que d'habitude, quand Ron lui balança une chaussure sur la tête. On n'était jamais tranquille avec ce genre de "guide"!

Le lendemain, Queudver réveilla Harry et Ron, en apportant un sacré butin. En fait, il tenait deux innocents lapins dans sa gueule qu'il leur cracha littéralement dessus. Nos héros décidèrent de ne pas le prendre mal. C'était peut être un peu comme avec les chats, qu'il faut récompenser quand ils vous apportent de pauvres animaux trucidés, car il s'agit d'un cadeau. Queudver semblait lui très fier de sa trouvaille:

"ILS SONT BEAUX ILS SONT TENDRES IL SONT JEUNES! MANGEONS-LES! MANGEONS-LES!"

Il commença à déchiqueter les entrailles d'un des lapins, criant avidement "À TABLE!À TABLE!". C'en fut trop pour Harry, qui partit dégueuler dans un coin. Tant qu'à Ron, il prit le lapin des mains de Queudver qui avait déjà commencé à l'entamer.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de manger ces lapins!" s'exclama-t-il, même s'il y en avait plein. Mais comme il était con, en fait, il croyait qu'il y en avait qu'un.

Et il cuisina un appétissant ragoût, qui était certes délicieux mais qui malheureusement avait par endroits le goût peu ragoûtant de la bave de Queudver, qui comme indiqué précédemment, en avait bouffé un bout.

"NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!! " s'écria brusquement Queudver. Il venait enfin de se rendre compte que Ron avait transformé ses bons lapins en ragoût, bien que leur préparation était terminée. (à se demander où il avait la tête pendant une heure trente!) "Ça les abbiiiiimmeuuuhhhhh! Stupide hobbit joufflu! Il n'y connaît rien en cuisine!!!"

"Ta gueule, toi... Pffff, dommage qu'on ait pas des bonnes patates pour faire des frites, une fois... Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi la cuisine queudverienne?"

"C'est simple: tout consommé cru! Kreattur aime le poisson cru et fffffffffffrétillant!", dit-il en postillonant sur le ragoût, ce qui lui valut un poing dans la gueule.

"Au fait, 1 heure et demi c'est un peu beaucoup pour aller dégueuler non?" demanda Ron à voix haute. Il alla une fois de plus chercher Harry, qu'il fallait surveiller comme un gosse.

Il le trouva affalé par terre.

"Mon dieu, MONSIEUR HARRY!", s'écria-t-il.

"CHUUUT!"

En fait, Harry n'était pas mort. Il s'était mis à plat ventre pour passer inaperçu d'une grande troupe de Poufsouffle qui avançait vers Azkaban.

"REGARDEZ MONSIEUR HA..."

"Chuuut!"

Les Poufsouffles de l'Est chevauchaient des espèces de rinocéros géants.

"PERSONNE VA NOUS CROIRE MONSIEUR HARRY ILS CHEVAUCHENT DES ERUPMENTS!", beugla Ron à leur vue.

"Mais tu vas la fermer oui?"

Soudain, des types venus d'ailleurs se mirent à attaquer le régiment de Poufsouffle qui en prit plein la gueule. Un soldat qui était sur un Erupment fut atteint sur une flèche et tomba sur Harry. Et en plus, il était moche. Notre jeune héros se dégagea de cet horrible Poufsouffle dont la blessure révélait des boyaux jaunes et noirs...

Harry et Ron s'adonnaient à ce petit jeu du voyeurisme quand on les prit par la peau du cou.

"Heyyy!!!!!"

L'homme qui les avait pris s'appelait Remus. Il était jeune, vigoureux, et avait des cheveux blonds, mais en fait il avait l'air fatigué et blasé.

"Que foutez-vous ici?"

"On se promenait!" répondit Harry à la va-vite.

"Ce territoire est protégé", expliqua Remus. "Personne n'y met les pieds à part les espions!", s'exclama-t-il alors qu'on entendait quelqu'un derrière gueuler "Cool! Ils nous ont laissé du ragoût!"

"Ben oui mais en fait nous on doit faire un truc vachement important", plaida Ron. "Si on le fait pas c'est la fin du monde."

"Fin du monde ou pas", répliqua Remus d'un ton intraitable, "moi je dis", ajouta-il en attrappant le cadavre du Poufsouffle (avec quoi??? Avec sa troisième main? (mais non, il a lâché Harry et Ron entre temps (on pouvait pas savoir! cette narration manque d'explications! (on arrête les parenthèses là! (et pourquoi? (pasque je le veux!)))))) et en le montrant à tout le monde, "Moi je dis que son sens du devoir, ben il était pas plus bas que celui de vous (il montra expertement la façon dont le soldat s'était fait déchiqueter, car en fait il l'avait attrappé pour montrer à quel point il était doué), qu'en vrai il savait pas que c'était un méchant, et qu'en plus que si ça se trouve c'est des vrais méchant qui l'ont obligé à faire la guerre alors qu'il aurait préféré rester chez lui dans sa ferme avec ses vaches et ses moutons!", finit-il tandis qu'on entendait en bruit de fond les soldats manger gloutonnement le ragoût de Ron.

"Je dis pas", fit Harry, "Mais..."

"Mais vous n'avez rien à dire contre ça et nous on vous embarque! Allez, hop!"

Il n'y avait plus personne derrière Remus, vu que tout le monde était allé bouffer le ragoût.

"Hé ben????"

Les soldats réapparurent, l'air repu. En réalité c'étaient des Maraudeurs, mais on va quand même les appeler des soldats. Ils reprirent Harry et Ron par la peau du cou...

Pendant ce temps, Queudver s'était cassé nul ne sait où...

-FIN DE LA TROISIÈME PARTIE-

Souvenez-vous dans la toute première partie, la preuve est que Voldemort a séduit Karkaroff lui-même en lui proposant de la tarte à la myrtille...

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait logiquement penser, il s'agit ici d'un soldat de la garde de Arthur.

Bon, vous imaginez pas un truc compliqué, muigl, c'est juste le bruits qu'ils semblent faire dans le film. Je n'ai fait que retranscrire ce que j'entendais.

Ben, ça donne cette impression dans le film

Normalement, Gimli sort cette réplique, mais avec un i à la place du y bien sûr...

Voir Les Animaux Fantastiques. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des Oliphants dans l'univers de Harry Potter.

Et voilà! La deuxième partie n'est pas commencée, mais elle le sera certainemnt le week-end prochain... Dans un mois ou dans un an, impossible de savoir quand aurez-vous droit à une suite.

Tant qu'aux revieweur, je leur dis merci. Demain (le 1er) c'est mon anniversaire (le truc qui a rien à voir). Je pense que je vous répondrai après le dernier chapitre (j'ai de l'espoir...) car le temps me manque! Je vous aaiimeeeuuhhhh!!!


End file.
